Life is more than just surviving
by Writingstuff89
Summary: Clarke is caught by Prince Roan and brought before Lexa, her anger at the Heda is pushed to breaking point and she refuses to back down but what happens between the pair when Lexa puts her own life on the line to save Clarkes? There will be strong language and its set from series 3 x 2 and will obviously be slightly different from what happens on the tv series (especially 3 x 7)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi guys this is my first time writing a fan fiction so hope i get it right, any reviews good or bad are welcome. This story is set from when Lexa had Clarke caught and bought to her by Prince Roan, obviously the storyline is going to be a little different from the tv version from here onwards and i hope you enjoy!_**

Clarke angrily paced around the room she had been dragged back to after spitting in Lexa's face earlier, ignoring the slight pain of her upper arms where the guards had been none to gentle with her, obviously displeased with her behaviour towards their Heda. She hardly cared though all she could think of was what right Lexa thought she had bringing her here.

"How dare she.." She angrily muttered to herself for the fourth time. "How fucking dare she? Who the hell does she think she is ... After what she did?"

She stopped to stare out the window not even seeing the view she curled her hands in to fists at the memory of the Commander walking away taking Clarkes hopes for victory with her, forcing her to make a decision that had cost so many innocent lives ... Lives that could of been spared if they had just stuck to the plan. Maybe then she wouldn't see their faces pleading with her everytime she closed her eyes, wouldn't have them haunting her in her dreams. She shook her head trying to clear these thoughts ... She refused to dwell inside her head about this again instead she would focus on the hatred she felt for Lexa.

She resumed her pacing around the large room for several minutes only stopping when she heard footsteps coming toward her door and the low mumble of voices between the person and the guards that were stationed outside to stop any attempts she made to leave.

The doors were opened and a man with strange markings on his head walked towards her carrying a tray, Clarke eyed him warily, she remembered him being there when she had seen lexa, his eyes never left her face as he placed the tray upon the small table in the middle of the room.

"Heda thought you might be hungry after your travels with Prince Roan, she also asked that i let you know all facilities in this room are at your disposal, the bathroom is to your left and any clothes you find in the trunk by your bed you are welcome to have."

Clarke remained quiet and folded her arms simply glaring at the unknown man standing before her who calmly held her gaze and continued undeterred. "Is there anything i can do for you while i am here?"

"Yeah ... You know what actually there is." She replied quickly walking towards the table, picking up the tray and placing it back in the mans hands and gritted her teeth to stop herself shouting. "Tell your Heda i don't want her food, i dont want her clothes, i dont want her hospitality. Tell her i would rather cut off my own tongue with a blunt knife and eat it than accept anything from her."

"She will be displeased when she learns of your refusal to eat." He frowned.

Clarke leaned forwards slightly and smirked. "I ...Couldn't ... Care ... Less."

His own eyes widened at the obvious anger coming from the woman before him. "Very well but if you change your mind at any time ask one of the guards at your door to send for me and they will do as you ask. I am Titus."

"They will do as i ask? So if i asked them to move out of my way th-"

"They will not let you leave." Titus interrupted "Heda has asked them to make sure you remain here ... For your own safety."

"Don't you mean hers." Clarke mumbled.

If Titus heard her he gave no reaction to what was said, he simply lowered his head and carried the tray away with him.

Clarke walked back to the window and leaned against the wall doing her best to ignore the hungry protests her stomach was making, she had gone longer than this without food when she had left camp Jaha. The first few days she had nothing but a handful of bitter berries to snack on and had stumbled day after day in random directions not caring where she ended up. Then she had come upon a river and drank greedily from it before noticing that it was filled with fish, her desperation for food increased and she tried grabbing the fish with her bare hands and failed miserably, after countless failed attempts and soaked clothes from all her splashing the tiredness overwhelmed her, giving up she lay where she collapsed her right hand still in the water, several minutes later she felt something slide past the skin of her hand ... And again a minute later ... Then again, lingering longer each time. The fish were becoming used to the hand being there so still, when it happened one last time Clarke grabbed it as quickly as she could and lifted it out the water as if she had always known how.

That was just the beginning, from then she crafted her own weapons badly at first but every new one she made was slightly better than the last, in the end she had a small knife and a passable spear made with items she had traded with people she came across on her travels. She also learned to start fires to cook her meat on and to keep her warm, slowly but surely she learned to be more quiet spreading her weight evenly across her whole foot instead of putting all the pressure in the toes and balls of her feet, learning to take care where she stepped especially when she learned that people were hunting for Wanheda. What she truly learned was she was no longer the Clarke that relied on other people for help ... Now she could look after herself.

The same determination spread through her now, she had not gone through everything just to become a prisoner of the very person she hated, she scanned the room looking for any way out but she found none, next she tried the balcony maybe she could jump? Peering over the edge she withdrew her head ... Maybe not.

But wait there was a balcony below hers if she could drop on to that one and sneak in to the room there might not be any guards outside that bedroom door not unless that room held someone against their will aswell but she would deal with that problem when she had to, she might be able to get away and there was hardly any chance someone would be inside the room as it was the middle of the day. Her chances of getting out unseen were slim but like hell was she going to just sit there and do nothing waiting for decisions to be made for her ... That was the old Clarke.


	2. Chapter 2

Hanging from the bottom of the balcony Clarke cursed to herself when she realised her feet were still dangling a few feet above the balcony below, this wasn't going to be as easy as she hoped. She needed to think of something quickly before her arms became to tired to hold on any more and considering how high up she was the thought alone made her begin to panic, just as sweat was beginning to trickle past her eye she realised there was only one thing she could try so taking a deep breath she began swinging her legs backwards and forwards until she was sure she woud have enough momentum, then as she swung her legs forward again she forced herself to let go, falling at an angle she landed harshly on her hip and knocking her face on the edge of the balcony she had made it on to safely.

"Shit." She grimaced at the sting just below her eye, holding her hand there for a second and coming away with blood staining it. Oh well she had been hurt worse so after silently congratulating herself on her own genius she stealthily made her way through the dooway keeping an ear out for any noises that would confirm someone else in the room, when she was sure she was completely alone she rushed to the doors and slowly opened them, there was no guards in fact there was no one at all in the hallway, withdrawing back inside the room she looked around and found a large piece of fabric which she used to cover her hair and part of her face, it would be stupid to think she would be able to just walk out with no one recognizing her and this was the best she could do at the moment.

She had made it down three flights of stairs when she heard somone else climbing them towards her, knowing her disguise wasn't exactly perfect she backed away around the corner of another hallway and hid in a small alcove to wait a few miutes until she was sure the person would be gone. Taking another calming breath she went to leave her hidng place but quickly threw herself back against the wall when she see the person she knew would instantly recognise her. Lexa. Her heart began pounding in her chest as she continuously thought the word 'fuck'

"This is ridiculous, take the food back to her and insist she eat." Lexa demanded.

"I fear it will have the same outcome Heda, she is determined to be uncooperative and from what she said i don't believe i can get her to change her mind, she will not eat and she wants nothing from us." Clarke recognised the voice as Titus's, at least he knew she wasn't going to change her mind.

"What did she say exactly?" Lexa questioned. "Well!" she promted when he hesitated.

"I believe she stated that ... She would rather cut her tongue out with a dull blade and eat it than accept anything from you Heda."

Clarke stifled the laughter that wanted to escape her lips at hearing her words said in Titus's controlled voice, a deep huff was sounded a moment later.

"I will go and speak to her."

"No Heda i think that would be unwise, seeing you would only make her worse ... I will try to persuade her."

After a short silence Lexa's voice rang out again. "Well see that you do, i do not want her becoming weak, we also need to send word to the sky people that she is here."

"I will see to it Heda."

Clarke waited patiently for them to pass but they didn't. She needed to move the longer she stayed in one spot the more chance she had of being found, she could only go back the way she came which would lead her back to the stairs or go down the hall opposite the small alcove she was hiding in either way if someone was still in the hallway she would be seen.

After another five minutes or so she decided to take the risk, poking out her head to make sure the coast was clear she hurried back toward the stairs only to come face to face with a pair of green eyes that studied her calmly.

"If you had controlled your breathing better i might not have known you were there ... Titus didn't notice."

Clarke stayed silent annoyed she had been caught so soon and especially who she had been caught by, she wondered how far she would get if she turned around and ran in the opposite direction. Lexa seemed to read her mind.

"I would not advise running Clarke, you will not get very far."

"I dont run _Heda ..._ that's your thing ... Not mine." The blonde replied snidely.

Lexa didn't miss the sarcasm in Clarke's voice as she said her title but chose to ignore it. "I will escort you back to your room ... Then we can clean your cut." she said pointing towards the new injury under Clarkes eye. "How did you manage to leave your room?"

"I'm not going back i'm leaving, you have no right to keep me here against my will. My people will come for me when they learn your holding me prisoner." Clarke stated confidently, ignoring Lexa's question.

"You are here for your own safety Clarke not as a prisoner."

"Are you stupid as well as a liar? Your keeping me here when i don't want to be here with guards outside my room to stop me leaving ... Where i come from that is the definition of the word prisoner." Clarke laughed at the stony look on Lexa's face when she had insulted her.

"I advise you not to keep pushing me Clarke you will not-"

"Why? What exactly are you going to do? ... Leave me to fight against a whole army by myself? ... No wait you already did that didn't you? This is one of them moments when i wish you would turn your back on me again."

Lexa sighed deeply she did not want to get angry that would only make the situation worse. "Let us make a deal-"

Clarke laughed again. "Let's not ... Don't forget i know how seriously you take it when you make a deal with someone."

"Clarke just because things didn't work out last time does not mean that we can't try to move past this and try to live in peace again."

"Yeah actually ... It kinda does. I will never trust you again, i know people are after the power they think i have after what happened on the mountain ... If they kill me they get it ... But you ... You want people to think you tamed the great Wanheda ... That we're on the same side ... But let me tell you something ... Just so we're on the same page so to speak ... I would rather let the Ice Queen slit my throat than align myself with you again."

Lexa almost flinched at the hatred coming from the blue eyes staring in to her. "The Ice Queen would not make your death quick or painless, she enjoys power ... She enjoys torture ... This is what i am protecting you from. She would make you feel the pain of a thousand deaths."

Hurried footsteps came towards them. "Heda! Wanheda is not in her room, she has escaped some-" Titus cut off when he see who was standing in front of his Commander.

"Titus would you escort Clarke back to her room and then ask Nyko to see to her injuries, once this is done remove the guard from the room, you may walk about the city Clarke, take in the sights i only ask you stay within our walls so that you stay safe. If you need me at any time simply ask any of my guards and they will find me for you."

Clarke was surprised that Lexa had given her a little freedom but hid it quickly, Titus bowed his head and asked Clarke to follow him which she did but not before glaring into the green eyes that were watching her carefully. "I will never need you."


	3. Chapter 3

**First of** **all** **i would like to thank all the people that have favourited and followed the story and to SiamPrisa and anna for the reviews, i had more time to concentrate on writing today seeing as its the weekend so this chapter is longer than the other two and i hope you enjoy reading it. :)**

Thirty minutes after being returned to the same room she escaped from not so long ago, twenty five of those minutes were spent refusing to let their healer tend to her injuries, Clarke could finally leave it and explore the city. On her way down she saw Prince Roan being led away by Lexa and an unknown guard, chewing her lip she was torn between asking him what had happened to her weapons so she could find her own food and continue to refuse Lexa's help or come up with another plan to find something to eat just to avoid being in the commanders company again. Just then her stomach rumbled loudly making the decision for her.

"Hey! Wait a second!"

Three heads turned when she shouted, completely ignoring two of them she focused only on Roan as she walked towards them. "I need to talk to you."

Roan smirked at the brazen blonde. "What can i do for you ... Sky girl."

Clarkes eyebrows raised at the nickname. "Well ground boy ... When you dragged me with you to this ... Delightful prison which by the way was totally rude ...What did you do with my weapons?"

"Weapons?" Roan repeated looking confused. "You mean the blunt stick and tiny knife? I would hardly call them weapons ... they broke in your struggle, can hardly be surprising they were not crafted very well, practically useless anyway."

Clarke frowned. "I made them myself."

Lexa tried and failed to hold back a smile which did not go unnoticed by the blonde who yet again took her anger out on her. "They might of been poorly made but those 'useless' items helped me more than you ever did."

Feeling slightly better for wiping the smile of the Commanders face Clarke turned on her heel and left making her way outside. As soon as the fresh air hit her she felt better her anger slowly replaced with interest as she watched all the people go about their daily routines. She watched as a tall dark haired man stood in front of a stall filled with different types of clothing holding up a leather type jacket examining it carefully before muttering something to the merchant who shook is head, she missed the rest of the exchange as a small group of children ran past kicking a ball shouting and laughing as they played.

A delicious smell drew her attention back to the two rows of stalls and she made her way between them, eyeing the weapons, clothes and especially the food they held, an idea suddenly formed in her mind, turning to the closest stall she walked to the merchant.

"Excuse me do you have any work that you need help with?" she asked hopefully.

The old man eyed her appearence lingering on the cuts and bruises on her face before shaking his head. "No, i have no jobs." He then turned away without another word.

Slightly dissapointed Clark walked away, maybe this idea wasn't going to work either, she had been in the same set of clothes for days, her hair was tangled and scruffy and she hadnt bathed since she was captured and her face was covered in cuts, bruises and dried blood. She continued to ask for work at every stall she passed only to get the same reaction she had from the first merchant.

The next one was where the delicious smells were coming from, Clarke's mouth began to water at all the different meats and fish being cooked and placed right in front of her. "Can i help you?"

Clarke looked up to see a young woman about her own age with long brown hair and deep chocolate coloured eyes smiling at her. "Would you like some trout? Or maybe rabbit ... They are both delicious."

"They smell great." Clarke replied glad that she had come across someone actually greeting her with a smile and maybe a little curiousity rather than a look of horror. "But i have nothing to trade you for them ... Actually i was kind of wondering if there were any jobs you need doing? ... Anything at all ...I'll work for a few meals worth of food ... Whatever you can spare ..." Clarkes voice trailed off not sure if the woman was even listening anymore, she just seemed to be staring, after a while the silence started making her feel uncomfortable and she was about to turn and walk away.

"You are Wanheda."

It was a statement and not a question so Clarke stayed quiet not sure the reaction she was about to receive from this woman, she did not expect a plate filled with meat to be held out to her and even though it was really tempting she shook her head, "I have nothing to give you in return for that."

"You defeated the mountain men ... Ended the threat they posed to us. Many of us have lost loved ones to them my own mother included but my father returned to us thanks to you, hurt but alive. Now we do not need to fear for our families as we did before. This is what i give you in return for that ... Please take it."

When Clarke still looked doubtful the woman smiled again. "Think of it as first payment for the work you are about to do. My brother is out delivering our food about the city, he could use some help until my father has recovered, the boxes are a little heavy and he cant carry many which makes our working hours longer you can carry them while he shows you where to go. Sha?"

"Sounds good." Clarke said returning the smile and accepting the plate of food, popping a piece in to her mouth she closed her eyes as the flavours burst on her toungue she only just resisted the urge to moan. "This tastes amazing." she complimented grabbing another piece.

"Your appearence is ... Untidy, so we need to get you cleaned up before you walk around with our stock ... I also have some clothes that should fit you quite comfortably and i can braid your hair to keep it from looking so ... Untamed."

Clarke had never heard of such a polite way of being told she looked like a tramp. "I can't accept, thats too much."

"It is fine." she interrupted "i will give you one more meal at the end of the day and then you return tomorrow when the sun rises and work for another few meals, which is less than i usually give to someone working a day for me ... This will make up for the clothes and wash today ... Acceptable?"

Clarke smiled "Thank you."

As she swallowed the last mouthful of her meal which she had eaten quite quickly a small boy no older than eight or nine appeared beside the young woman, putting down two empty boxes, when he looked up at Clarke she noticed he had the same chocolate brown eyes as the woman helping her.

"This is Nathaniel ... Nathaniel this is Wanheda, she will be carrying the boxes with you now, watch the stall for a bit while i take her home to clean up ok?"

Nathaniels eyes widened when he heard the name Wanheda but he just nodded his head at his sisters request.

"You can call me Clarke."

The young woman tilted her head slightly as if considering the blonde. "Very well and i am Jade ... It is nice to meet you Clarke. Follow me, we wont be long Nathaniel." she added to her brother before walking towards the edge of the city where there was a cluster of medium sized huts.

They made the short walk in silence, Clarke wasn't really sure what to say and Jade did not seem uncomfortable with the quiet.

"This is my home just here." Jade stated walking through the doorway and waiting for Clarke to follow. "I will fill the bowl with hot water and get some soap and a cloth for you to clean yourself with, i will also find you a towel and some clean clothes."

"Thank you."

"Your injuries would probably benefit better from a long soak in a bath but it is only our Heda's home that has bath tubs, the soldiers need to them more to keep their wounds clean but i'm sure she would allow you to use them if you ask." Jade did not miss the way Clarke stiffened at the very mention of the Commander but did not push the subject.

"No a wash will do just fine."

Just under an hour later Clarke emerged from the smaller room looking much cleaner and happier, the new clothes fit her quite well, tight enough to notice that her figure was more toned than before but not so tight that it was uncomfortable. Her hair was now clean and smelled better thanks to the soap Jade had provided, she even managed to brush out the tangles though it had taken a while.

Jade raised her eyebrows slightly when she caught sight of the blonde. "Wow, you look like a different person."

Clarke laughed. "I feel much better."

"You smell much better too."

"It was that bad huh?"

"Let's just say i was glad to be walking up wind of you on the way here."

"And here i was thinking you were just eager to help ... Shall we get back to Nathaniel now?"

"Soon. First let me fix your hair, it makes it easier to manage in this hot weather trust me."

Clarke took a seat on the stool, tensing when Jade started running her fingers through her hair separating it in to different sections. "Relax it will not take me long."

Clarke couldn't seem to make her muscles untense, having someone standing behind her so close and not being able to see what they were doing wasn't something she was particularly comfortable with so she tried distracting herself by asking questions. "How long until your father will be better?"

"He was very weak when he was bought home ... The mountain men bled him many times, the healer thinks he will be ok within three weeks, he just needs plenty of rest for now."

"I'm glad he's going to be ok."

"Me too. Did you lose anyone to the mountain men? ... If you don't mind me asking?"

Clarke was silent for a few seconds. "A few of the people i came to earth with were killed by them ... And my mother and some of my close friends were hurt badly by them."

Jade sensed Clarke did not want to go in to further details about what happened so changed the subject. "The stars have always held my interest since i was a little girl, the night sky is beautiful. What was it like living among them? Was it as amazing as i would imagine?"

Clarke turned her head slightly making Jade tut and make her face forward again. "You need to keep still."

"Sorry, it's just strange that while i was up there looking down at the earth thinking how beautiful it was there were people looking up towards us thinking the same thing ... It ... We were all just in a big metal box ... Existing, everything was rationed and rules were harsh ...even the smallest crimes meant you got floated if you were over the age of eighteen."

"What is floated?" Jade asked quietly.

" ... It was our death sentence, you would be put in an airlock and sucked in to space."

Jade's fingers stilled. "That's horrible."

"That was life." Clarke shrugged. "If you were under eighteen you were locked away until you became of age and then got floated, our commander decided that all one hundred of us that were underage and had commited crimes would be sent to earth see if it was possible to survive here."

"You were one of the ones locked away? What did you do?"

Clarke didnt want to get in to the whole story about her father, she had already opened up about enough things to someone she hardly knew. Running her hand over her head she could tell it was finished. "Wow you weren't lying when you said it wouldn't take long, we should get back to your brother so i can start repaying you for all your help."

"Ok but we both know the truth as to why you wish to get to work." Jade grinned at the look on Clarke's face. "You can't wait to sample more of my cooking."

Clarke chuckled as she followed Jade back out of the hut.

Nathaniel looked up and smiled widely at his sister as they approached him. "We have taken a big order Jade, five full boxes to be delivered by the end of tomorrow they left a list of everything they want."

"You did well Nathaniel, dad will be proud."

He swelled with pride at his sisters compliment.

"Now let's try to get these boxes delivered before sunset ok? Nathaniel you carry those two over there with the fruit and berries, Clarke will you be ok carrying those five and then Nathaniel can run back for the other two after."

Clarke picked up the boxes Jade had pointed to and found she could carry them with ease. "If you put the other two on top i can carry those aswell."

Jade looked startled but did as Clarke asked. "Are you sure you can carry these, i would rather you make two trips than drop any of them."

Clarke nodded her head. "I'm sure, they aren't that heavy."

She noticed Jade still looked doubtful so she smiled reassuringly "I promise i won't drop them ... I wouldn't risk losing the chance to sample more of your amazing cooking skills." she teased.

Jade visibly relaxed and rolled her eyes at Clarke's over exaggeration. "Go then, i'll have the next order waiting for you both when you return."

Clarke spent the next few hours walking all over the city with Nathaniel who stayed quiet even though she had caught him staring at her a few times, she asked if he was alright but had only received a nod in reply, she had turned her attention to what was going on in the places they walked to instead, she noticed a heavy guard at the entrance to the city so running out the front gate really was out of the question. It interested her the way everybody traded there was no money changing hands as far as she could tell just swapping items for other items or favours. One of their deliveries took them to a corner of the city where lots of children were playing different games, many of the kids shouted greetings to Nathaniel who waved in return.

After the last delivery of the day where the food had been swapped for different medicine supplies, which Clarke insisted on carrying for Nathaniel, they walked back towards Jade's stall. When they arrived Jade passed Clarke a large wrap filled with different meats. "You have done well, we don't usually finish with deliveries until after the sun has gone down."

"Glad i could help, Thank you ... For everything."

Jade smiled and bowed her head slightly. "We shall see you here at sunrise tomorrow?"

Clarke nodded her head. "See you tomorrow ... Bye Nathaniel, it was nice talking to you." Clarke grinned at him and received a shy smile in return, with a final wave she walked back towards the main building in the city, she was tired and wanted nothing more than to get back to her room, eat her wrap and fall asleep.

An hour after sunset Lexa left one of the upper level rooms to find Titus waiting patiently for her. She raised her eyebrows in silent question.

Titus bowed his head in respect before speaking. "Heda. I had Ares follow Wanheda as you instructed-"

"Did Nyko see to her injuries?"

"She refused to let him Heda."

Lexa inwardly cursed at Clarkes continued stubbornness, "Has she at least accepted food"

"Not from us Heda but Ares reported that she did some deliveries for a local trader, she received food in return for her work."

Impressed with Clarke's initiative Lexa questioned Titus further. "Did she try to leave the city?"

"No but she was seen watching the guards at the gates, she observed them for longer than was deemed necessary."

"I see."

"She is returning to Jade's stall to continue working tomorrow at sunrise."

"Jade? Fintus's daughter?"

"Yes Heda."

"Clarke was covered in injuries and blood when i saw her earlier, they wouldn't of allowed her near their food supply like that." Lexa frowned.

Titus swallowed visibly. "No Heda ... Jade took Clarke to her home and when she emerged she was clean and had new clothes."

Lexa's features hardened, wondering exactly what had happened between them in the house, Jade was a pretty girl close to Clarkes age and she knew Clarke was Jade's type. "Really and did she receive anything else from the street trader?" she asked in a dangerously low voice.

"Wanheda's hair was braided but apart from that nothing else was noticed Heda."

"How long were they in Fintus's hut?"

"An hour or so i beleive."

Lexa's jaw clenched as her mind went in to overdrive, she nodded towards Titus not trusting herself to speak but he understood his dismissal."

"Would you like Ares to follow her again tomorrow?"

Lexa nodded again, turned and walked away trying to ignore the jealousy that was now coursing through her, she needed to talk to Clarke again soon and make her see that she was not the enemy. The only question was would she be able to make her listen?


	4. Chapter 4

**I just wanted to say a quick thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapters and to everyone that has followed the story i was not expecting that many! I hope you enjoy this chapter let me know what you think! Happy reading! X**

Lexa adjusted the sword on her back slightly making it more comfortable, she rubbed at her eyes hoping to ease the ache of tiredness but was unsuccessful. She had been tossing and turning all night knowing Clarke was only down the hall, she had stopped herself countless times from going to her room and making her listen to the excuses she had come up with explaining why she had left her to deal with the mountain men alone. Even if she had taken the plunge and knocked she knew she would only be met with a look of hatred and a handful of sarcastic comments which she had become accustomed to lately.

A knock at her bedroom door pulled Lexa away from her thoughts. "Enter."

Without hesitation a young guard strolled in and bowed his head respectively. "Good morning Heda, I have a message for you from Zane."

It took the Commander a minute to think of who Zane was before briefly remembering Titus telling her he had sent Zane and another with the message to the sky people regarding Clarke being safe in Polis because he was the quickest messenger they had.

"What does Zane have to say?"

"He delivered your message to the sky peoples Chancellor personally, assured them that Wanheda was safe but they want to see for themselves and could not be dissuaded, a group of them were packing supplies for the journey here when Zane sent me ahead to let you know Heda."

Lexa was not overly surprised by the news, she had expected Abby to want to check on her daughter after learning her whereabouts. "How many of them?"

"I believe it is the Chancellor, Marcus kane, Octavia and Lincoln."

"Fine, when should we expect their arrival?" Lexa asked.

"Late nightfall Heda, possibly early morning."

Lexa nodded her approval, "Have rooms set up for each of them and offer them food when they arrive, inform them they may see Clarke in the morning after everyone has rested."

The guard bowed his head again and left leaving Lexa with an excuse to go and speak to Clarke. After placing her knives securely in the sheaths on her arm she made her way towards the blonde's room stopping outside her door and taking a deep breath trying to get rid of the butterflies in her stomach that always seemed to appear when her and Clarke were about to be in each others company.

Raising her arm she knocked and waited, no answer came so after another minute she knocked again louder, this time she heard sounds from behind the door.

"Yeah ok i heard you, just hang on."

Lexa smiled at the grogginess in Clarke's voice but hid it before the footsteps came closer so she didn't make Wanheda's temper worse than what it was already going to be towards her. The door opened a crack and half of Clarke's face peered through the gap, groaning when she see who was stood in the doorway.

"What do you want?"

"Can i come in? I need to speak with you." Lexa asked politely.

"No you can't and i dont want to speak to you so why don't you fuck off back to your own room and stay away from mine." Clarke replied not so politely before attempting to slam the door in the Commander's face.

Lexa held her hand up to stop the door from closing. "Your room? If what you say is true and you accept nothing from me then this room is still mine and i can enter it whenever i want, i only asked your permission because i was trying to be polite."

Clarke raised an eyebrow at Lexa's comment. "Pity you didn't bring your manners with you to Mount Weather." She mumbled.

Lexa pushed the door fully open easily and walked in ignoring Clarkes scowl and her comment but she couldn't ignore how good the sky princess looked now she was clean and had new clothes that fit her very nicely, the braided hair was a nice change aswell and Lexa could do little more than stare at the blonde.

Clarke huffed impatiently. "I thought you said you wanted to talk so unless your planning to do it telepathically can you hurry up i have somewhere I need to be."

Lexa spoke but let her eyes continue their journey over Clarkes figure lingering for longer than was polite in certain areas. "Your mother and a few others are on their way her to see that you are ok, they will arrive by morning."

Clarke stayed silent for a moment, Lexa had obviously let them know she was here they had no other way of knowing but why had she told them?

"Are they coming to bargain with you for my release?"

Lexa huffed angrily. "I have already told you that you are not a prisoner here, it is for your own safety-"

"Because the queen of the cold nation is after me blah blah blah, so you say. I think its just a ruse to keep me here." Clarke interrupted. She knew Queen Nia did want the power of Wanheda but she didn't particularly care she just wanted to annoy the Commander.

"Ice nation." Lexa corrected. "And why would i make up a lie just to keep you in the city? For your charming company or to enjoy polite meaningful conversation with you?"

"Maybe you want my power."

Lexa shook her head. "You don't believe that, I've had plenty of chances to kill you Clarke but i haven't, all I've done is try to protect you."

Clarke snorted with laughter. "Protect me? Seriously? I'm not even going to dignify that with a response ... Maybe the great and amazing Heda is too scared of Wanheda?" she taunted.

Lexa walked forward in to Clarke's personal space making her back up until she bumped in to the wall, leaning her head closer to the blondes face so there was only a tiny gap left between them, she was pleased to notice Clarke's eyes widen and flit between her own eyes and then her lips and back up again.

"I fear no-one and nothing Clarke ... I am trying to make up for the decisions i made in the past ... So instead of fighting me at every turn, stop being stubborn and accept my help ... Please." Lexa whispered her heart pounding in her chest at the closeness of them.

Clarke swallowed noticeably. "Bite me." she whispered back harshly.

Lexa had heard Octavia use the same insult before but just smiled at the words. "With pleasure ... Where would you suggest i start?"

Clarke couldn't stop the blush that reddened her cheeks, she also couldn't think of a comeback quick enough so did the only thing she could think of and walked out of the room slamming the door behind her. Lexa grinned to herself ... She had definitely won that round.

Clarke's frustration at the Commander did not ease even after there was distance between them, she hated leaving when Lexa had the last word, she should of come up with something but even now she couldn't think of anything, 'If she wasn't right in my face i would of been able to think' Clarke thought to herself, trying to forget just how close she had been, if she had leaned forward just an inch their lips would of been pressed together. Shaking the thought away Clarke muttered to herself about boundaries and was startled to hear a voice from infront of her.

"Talking to yourself is a sign of madness you know." Jade teased watching Clarke walk towards her.

"It's the only way i can guarantee an intelligent conversation."

Jade laughed at the comment and handed Clarke a piece of fruit. "Some breakfast to enjoy before i put you to work"

"Thank you." Clarke said gratefully biting in to the apple and leaning casually against the stall. "Got many deliveries going out today?"

"Not too many, less than you did yesterday. You and Nathaniel should be finished just after midday."

Clarke looked around. "Where is Nathaniel anyway?"

"Playing but he will be here soon."

Clarke had another bite of the apple and took in her surroundings, watching everyone else ready their stalls for the day. The sound of sizzling started drawing Clarkes attention to Jade who had began cooking the food ready to sell.

"So do you enjoy cooking or is it just a way for you to get by?"

Jade thought for a moment. "I enjoy the reaction my cooking gets from people that try my food and i like putting things together that are unexpected but delicious all the same ... Maybe i can try something you cook one day."

"Not unless you have a death wish ... I wouldn't risk it. You put nuts with your meat?" Clarke asked watching Jade pick up a small handful and add it to one of the dishes.

"They add a whole new flavour to it ... Here try the meat on it's own." Jade suggested, throwing a small piece in to the air and grinning when Clarke caught it in her mouth. "It has a bland sort of taste not horrible but nothing special right? ... But now taste it with these and notice the difference."

Clarke took the small plate offered to her and ate what was on it, surprised at how different it tasted and how delicious.

"It's better right?" Jade asked proudly.

"I think i'm going to keep quiet in case your head swells to an even bigger size." Clarke teased ducking as a few nuts were thrown in her direction.

By the time Nathaniel showed up Jade and Clarke were taking it in turns trying to throw the peanuts into each others mouths, laughing when they accidently caught the others eye or simply bounced off their faces. "Your cookings a lot better than your aim." Clarke chuckled as a nut hit the top of her head.

"You fidget to much."

"Your sisters a sore loser Nathaniel." Clarke whispered loud enough for Jade to hear. "She's jealous i have a perfect score."

"Clarke is as deluded about the greatness of her aim as she is about the greatness of her jokes." Jade replied turning her back on them to hide her smile which just made Clarke laugh harder.

"You ready to get to work Nathaniel?"

"Yes ... If we finish early enough can i go play more football?" He asked quietly.

"Yes only after you have eaten lunch though."

"And try not to talk my ear off today ok? I couldn't get a word in yesterday i'll be happy for some peace and quiet." Clarke teased making Nathaniel giggle.

Clarke went over to Jade and picked up the pile of boxes she needed to deliver and Nathaniel led them to the other side of the city close to Jade's house, while waiting for Nathaniel to finish talking with the old lady they had delivered to Clarke noticed someone watching her closely but when he saw her looking back he quickly looked away and went back to examining a long sword at one of the stalls.

Feeling someone tug at her top she looked down to see Nathaniel looking at her questioningly.

"Sorry did you say something?"

"We're finished here we can go and get the next boxes from Jade now."

"See that wasn't so bad was it?"

"What wasn't?"

"Talking to me." Clarke grinned.

Nathaniel blushed and went quiet again, Clarke noticed him watching a group of children playing football nearby.

"You like football?" Clarke asked.

Nathaniels eyes lit up. "Yes, it's my favourite game, i play everyday if i didn't have to help Jade i think i would play it all day."

"What position do you play?"

"Midfielder but i'm good in defence too ..."

Now Clarke had got him on the subject of his favourite sport he chatted with her about it through the next hours worth of deliveries, Jade noticed her brother had become more comfortable with her new friend and watched them happily every time they came back, smiling when she saw them laughing together and when she saw Nathaniel become so excited about whatever he was talking about he started waving his hands about enthusiastically.

Jade was right they finished all the deliveries for that day just before lunch, Clarke and Nathaniel staying silent as they enjoyed their meal.

"Thanks again for the food Jade it was delicious ... Yet again."

"Your welcome ...Same time tomorrow?"

"You can count on it. Bye Nathaniel, tomorrow i'll tell you about some of the old football games i used to watch with my dad."

Nathaniel perked up. "Really?"

"Sure."

Thinking she might have a wonder around the other stalls she walked further away from the main building where her room was only to see the same man from earlier watching her again. Frowning to herself she decided to walk up to him and ask him what his problem was when she heard her name being called behind her.

"Hey Nathaniel what's up? You ok?"

"I'm going to play football now, behind our house there's a small clearing where we play ... Do you want to come watch me?"

"Er ..." Clarke looked back towards the man and noticed he was gone. "Sure why not, let's see what skills you've got kid."

It was getting closer to nightfall and Lexa sat on her throne listening to yet another argument between two clans about trading routes and who's territory they went through, she was becoming bored of hearing the same thing over again and wondered how angry Titus would be if she just killed them to get the meeting over with.

Ares appeared in the doorway and made direct eye contact with his Commander, she nodded to let him know she would be with him shortly.

"You have already been told countless times Conway, that territory is not yours and that is the end of it. This meeting is over, i'm sure we all have other things to be getting on with."

After some displeased grumblings the room emptied out apart from Titus and Lexa until Ares was beckoned inside.

"You were told to watch Clarke, why are you not with her." Lexa growled.

"My apologies Heda she noticed me twice, i thought it unwise to continue so i had Jackson follow her in my place."

"You let a Sky person catch you? Twice? Are your skills slipping Ares?" Titus asked obviously displeased.

"She is more aware than i realised but that is not the only reason i returned. Heda i noticed two other people following Wanheda today, they were watching her every move. I could not follow them when they left as it would of meant leaving Wanheda on her own, by the time i found Jackson i thought it best to come straight to you with the news."

Lexa sat up straighter at hearing the information. "Did you recognise them?"

"No Heda."

"Queen Nia must know we have Clarke here and has sent scouts in, there's no other explanation." Lexa said to herself more than the other two, panic settled in her stomach she could not let any harm come to the sky princess.

"Ares, go and find Clarke ask her to come back inside it is not safe for her to be out especially now it is starting to get dark. Titus bring me Prince Roan."

Both men bowed their heads and left.

Titus returned quickly Prince Roan close behind him.

"You asked to see me?"

"Yes. What does your mother know about Clarke?"

"What's it to you?"

"Do not test my patience, answer my question ... Now."

"How should i know what information my mother has, i haven't seen her since before i bought Wanheda to you."

"You have been free to walk these streets Roan ... Have you had any contact with the Ice Nation warriors that have been wandering through Polis these last couple of days?"

Lexa noticed the flinch of his eyes even though he did his best to hide it. Unsheathing her sword she pressed it against his throat. "What does she know?"

Roan stiffened as the tip of the sword pressed roughly against his skin. After a slight pause he began to speak. "She knows that Wanheda is here ... She knows she is free to walk the streets like i am, she is aware that she has been working at a food stall and that she has a hatred for you ... Even though you do not hate her ... Far from it infact." Roan smiled knowingly.

The panic in Lexa's stomach worsened at the news, if Nia knew she harboured feelings for Clarke that just put the blonde in even worse danger.

"If you had honoured our deal then i wouldn't of told her a thing this is your-" He didn't even get to finish the sentence due to the headbutt that knocked him unconcious.

"Get him out of my sight." Lexa spat angrily.

Titus was halfway out of the room dragging Roan with him when Ares returned. "Did you escort Clarke back to her room?" Lexa asked wiping Roan's blood from her face.

Ares swallowed nervously. "She would not come Heda."

Her temper about to reach breaking point she gritted her teeth. "And why exactly did she refuse?"

"The football match in the clearing is still not over and she doesn't want to miss the end, i tried reasoning with her but she would not listen, if i forced her she might get hurt and you told us that was not to happen under any circumstances Heda."

"A football game? She puts her life in danger for a football game!"

Lexa left the room her rage apparent to everybody she walked past, reaching the clearing in record time Lexa spotted Clarke at the edge of the clearing shouting encouragement to Nathaniel, cheering when he had the ball and talking happily with Jade. Storming up to the blonde and pulling her aside much to Jade's surprise.

"You were asked to return to your room, is there a reason your still standing outside?"

Clarke looked down at the hand that still gripped her arm and tried to pull away but Lexa just held on just as tight.

"I promised Nathaniel i would watch his matches and i unlike some i could mention don't just walk away after i've made a promise to someone. Now let go of me."

Sick of Clarke's constant rudeness and continued refusal to meet her halfway about anything Lexa picked her up and threw her over her shoulder and walked back towards her home, ignoring the whispers from the people standing around, mostly ignoring Clarke's protests and struggles.

"Put me the fuck down ... Seriously? Your going to carry me the whole way back? ... Lexa!" She continued to struggle vigorously but Lexa acted as though it was as easy as carrying a bag of feathers.

"Seriously who was you reincarnated from? Popeye?"

Lexa ignored the comment but knew who she was talking about she just wasn't in the mood to find anything funny.

Clarke stopped struggling and huffed as she hung upside down staring at Lexa's back. "I can walk you know."

"Yet you chose not to when you were asked politely to come back inside."

"So you just decide to humiliate me infront of everybody?"

Lexa kicked open Clarke's bedroom door and threw her on to the bed. "Just like you humiliate me in front of my warriors and my subjects with your constant sneering and sarcastic comments! You show me no respect but i must continue to walk on eggshells to make you happy! I accepted that you would be angry at me for Mount Weather what i did not expect was for you to act like a spoilt little child at every turn! Nothing that i do for you is enough!"

"You could try letting me go and staying the hell away from me ... That would be enough!" Clarke shouted back.

"If i did that then you would be dead!"

"GOOD!" Clarke bellowed.

Lexa straightened up surprise clear on her face. "You don't mean that." she said quietly. "Clarke? ..."

" ... Just leave me alone."

"Talk to me ... Maybe i can help?"

"I've had enough of your 'help' ... I said get out."

Lexa backed away slowly toward the door. "I am only two doors down the hall ... If you change your mind-"

"I won't." Clarke said firmly, laying on the bed her back to Lexa making sure she didn't see the tears falling down her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another update for you lovely people, a big thanks for your reviews i absolutely love reading them! I wasn't planning on updating until after the weekend but the review from sailor sayuri convinced me to update sooner (i'm a sucker for big puppy dog eyes) Hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy reading! X**

It was early morning the sun had been up barely an hour and Lexa was sat on her throne in the meeting hall one leg crossed over the other and her hand fiddling distractedly with the handle of her sword, she had been absent minded since Clarke's outburst last night. She wanted to help the blonde fight through these feelings ... Take away her guilt and pain ... Promise her that everything would be ok. But she also knew from her own experiences the only person that would convince Clarke of these things was herself. Lexa began thinking of different ways she could help nudge Clarke in the right direction get her to see the good she did bringing down the mountain instead of focusing only on the bad, maybe she should show her all the families that had been reunited with eachother and how happy they were by having loved ones back with them when they were sure they were gone forever. The only thing she knew for sure is she never wanted to hear Clarke being so unconcerned about her life ever again, it all made sense now, the lack of fear she showed upon hearing a price was on her head ... Her eagerness to leave the safety of Polis for the danger that surely waited for her outside the city walls.

"Heda? ... Heda?"

A hand was laid gently on Lexa's shoulder to gain her attention, looking up at the touch she rubbed her temples in frustration. "What is it Titus?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Sorry to interrupt your thoughts but Chancellor Griffin and Marcus Kane wish to speak with you."

Lexa nodded her approval and hoped the Chancellor was in a better mood than the one she had arrived with late last night, Abby had insisted on seeing Clarke straight away and was pissed when Lexa refused point blank as Clarke was asleep and she wouldn't allow her to be disturbed.

Marcus walked in first obviously at ease and bowed his head respectively towards Lexa who nodded back, next came Abby who unlike Marcus was not relaxed and glared at Lexa while clenching her jaw as if trying to stop herself hurling insults at the Commander.

'Like mother like daughter.' Lexa thought to herself.

"Welcome Marcus Kane and Chancellor Griffin kom skaikru-"

"Let's just skip the pleasantries shall we? ... I want to see my daughter."

Lexa kept her face void of any emotion even though she was annoyed at being spoken over. "Fine but first there are a few matters we need to discuss."

"Like what?" Abby snapped.

"Like the fact that Clarke is in a lot of danger ... I'm sure you know the title she has been given since bringing down the mountain?" Lexa asked coldly.

"We know people are calling her Wanheda but we aren't sure exactly what it means." Marcus answered rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"The term Wanheda ..." Lexa replied getting to her feet and watching the Chancellor "... Means Commander of death and it is believed by many that if you kill Wanheda you get her power, all the deaths Clarke caused at Mount Weather. ... And to my people before our truce means that certain people assume this to be a huge amount of power ... Power they are willing to do anything to get."

Marcus turned to Abby a look of realization clear on his face. "This might explain those people that were spotted outside camp!"

"What people?!" Lexa asked sharply, glaring at the man in front of her.

"Erm ... A couple of days after Clarke left Camp Jaha a few men were spotted in the woods just outside, they seemed to be watching us but never did anything ... Even when more of them showed up they still didn't attack, we kept an eye on them but they just ended up leaving."

"When did they leave?"

" ... Just before your messenger arrived to let us know Clarke was here in Polis and safe." Abby answered. "Were they there looking for Clarke? ... How do we know they're not here right now?"

Lexa could see the panic in the Chancellor's eyes. "I assure you Clarke is safe, she has guards watching her day and night although i think it unwise to inform her of this."

The Commander admitted earning a slight smile from the two people before her.

"I also have guards at the city entrance and stationed outside my home not to mention all my warriors sleep here when they aren't training or on duty, i have made sure she is safe. The men you saw were most likely warriors from the Ice Nation ... It is their Queen that wishes to possess the power Clarke has gained. Just because you have not seen them does not mean they are not still there ... Waiting to see if you take Clarke home before making their move."

Abby nodded to show she understood, secretly grateful for all Lexa had done to ensure Clarkes safety. "I would really like to see her now ... Please." Abby asked politely.

"Of course i shall go and inform her that you're here."

"Heda i can go if you wi-"

"No it's fine Titus, perhaps you can bring up some refreshments for when we return everyone must be hungry." Lexa suggested before leaving Marcus and Abby to talk privately about all they had just learned.

For the second time in two days Lexa found herself standing outside Clarke's room not getting an answer, turning towards the guard who was lurking just out of sight she spoke in a quiet voice. "Are you certain no one has left or entered this room since i was here last night?"

"Yes Commander i am sure."

Remembering how Clarke had almost escaped on her first day here Lexa made the decision to let herself in. Gently opening the door she slipped inside looking around. The bed was made neatly and nothing looked out of place but she couldnt see Clarke anywhere, just as she was about to call out her name the blonde emerged from the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel which she almost dropped in surprise when she saw Lexa just standing there.

"Shit!" Clarke exclaimed holding the towel a lot tighter. "What are you doing just walking in here?"

"I'm sorry ... I didn't mean to scare you ... I did knock but ... You er ... You didn't answer so ... So i thought maybe something was wrong which is why i ..." Lexa realised she wasn't making much sense, she was trying to ignore the way the water still clung in tiny droplets to Clarke's skin.

"Well everythings fine so you can go."

"What? ... Oh yes! i'll wait outside ... Let me know when your finished and i'll ..." Her voice trailed off as she backed away.

Clarke raised her eyebrows at Lexa's stammering, waiting until she was out of the room to begin getting dressed. Rummaging through the trunk of clothes she found a pair of old ripped jeans and a long white shirt. Certain she was going to see her mum this morning she wanted to look clean at least which is why she had swallowed some of her pride and taken a bath and helped herself to some clothes.

Once she was completely dressed she lingered for a few moments, she was desperate to see her mum but hesitant of what Lexa might say about their conversation last night, realising she couldn't hide in her room for ever she crossed the room and opened the door, the Commander was standing against the wall opposite uncrossing her arms when she see Clarke.

"Your mothers here, I'll take you to see her." she said noticing the blonde was looking everywhere but at her.

Clarke nodded and followed Lexa down the hall relieved at the silence as they walked, however as they came to the meeting hall Lexa held out a hand to stop Clarke walking any further.

"We need to speak before you go in there." Lexa stated quietly.

"What about?"

"You know what."

"Look if this is about last night I didn't actually mean what i said ok ... I was just angry and ... I said it. So can we forget about it and let me go home." Clarke suggested avoiding Lexa's gaze.

"You didn't mean it? So you don't want to die?"

"Of course not."

Lexa paused gazing at the blonde thoughtfully. "Why don't i believe you?"

Clarke felt her frustration climbing, this conversation needed to come to an end she was not going to stand here and talk about how she was feeling ... Not to anyone and especially not to Lexa.

"Maybe because your an idiot but whatever the reason is ... It's not my problem." Clarke shrugged before attempting to walk around the Commander who moved in front of her again.

"This is not something that is just going to go away Clarke, you need to talk to someone instead of bottling it up like this."

"There's nothing to talk about so will you move out my way" Clarke replied doing her best not to shout.

Before Lexa could say another word footsteps came from the other end of the hallway.

"Clarke! You have no idea how good it is to see you." Octavia smiled hurrying to give the blonde a hug. "You been ok?"

"Fine." Clarke lied returning her friends smile.

"Lincoln's been showing me around the city it's kind of cool ... The weapons ... The food ... The gossip." Octavia raised her eyebrows at Clarke.

"What gossip?"

Octavia gestured towards Lexa."That last night you let Heda carry your arse back here and she didn't even break a sweat ... You could of at least tried to put up a fight Princess."

"I did! It's not my fault i was picked up by the fucking terminator." Clarke muttered.

"God i loved that movie!" Octavia smiled.

Lexa cleared her throat. "Your mother is waiting Clarke perhaps you can catch up with Octavia later?"

Octavia's eyes widened at the look Clarke gave Lexa and held her hands up infront of her. "Yeah you should go see your mum, she's been worried abut you a lot lately."

"I'll come find you in a bit?"

"Don't worry princess ... I'll be back." she joked throwing Clarke a wink before walking away.

Clarke rounded on Lexa as soon as Octavia was out of sight. "You didn't have to be rude you know, we were just talking. Anyway your the one who was stopping me from getting to talk to my mum in the first place."

Resisting the urge to groan Lexa stayed quiet and opened the door closest to them ushering Clarke inside.

Abby ran forward immediately taking the blonde into her arms and squeezing her tightly.

"You've lost weight."

"I missed you too." Clarke replied sarcastically with a smile.

"Your ok though? How did you get those cuts on your face?" Abby asked already examining her daughters injuries.

"It doesn't matter ... Can we just go home now please? I can't wait to get out of here."

Silence filled the room making the smile slide slowly off her face, Abby avoided her gaze and stared at Marcus instead.

"Actually your mother and i have been talking and ... "

"And what?" Clark prompted.

"We were going to ask the Commander if you could stay here a while longer just until the threat on your life is over."

Clarke backed off running her hands through her hair. "Tell me this is a joke ... Mum? ... Your not seriously considering this?"

Abby reached out towards her daughter flinching when her hands were pushed away angrily. "Clarke listen to me, if the Ice Nation tries to take you from our home i'm scared we dont have good enough defences to stop them ... I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt."

"This is you!" Clarke shouted turning to face Lexa. "You've put all this bullshit in their head."

"I have done no such thing Clarke and you know deep down what they are saying is true." Lexa focused her gaze on Abby. "We will keep her safe here if that is what you wish. You have my word that i will do all that i can to make sure no harm comes to her."

"Thank you."

Clarke laughed in disbelief. "Thank you? Your thanking her? She betrayed us before and your going to trust her word? ... This is insane!" She stared pleadingly at her mother. "Just let me come home ... Please?"

"I'm sorry." Abby replied shaking her head tears filling her eyes. "We're trying to do whats best for you."

The anger that was always so close to the surface these days welled up again, clenching her fists Clarke glared at all of them. "You know what? I am so sick of people doing what they think is best for me ... I know whats best for me, this might come as a shock to you all but this is my life! And i say i should be able to go home not be stuck here with the biggest traitor i've ever clapped eyes on."

"That's enough." Marcus interrupted. "I understand your angry but the decision has been made ... Your going to have to accept that."

"... Fuck you ... Fuck the lot of you." Clarke sneered before turning and storming out of the room shoving lexa's shoulder with her own as she walked past Ignoring Marcus's demands to apologise to the Commander.

"I'm sorry she shouldn't of done that." Abby said slightly worried Lexa would change her mind about Clarke staying.

"I've become accustomed to Clarke's behaviour toward me these last few days Chancellor, don't worry about it."

"If she's been like this the whole time ... Why are you so keen to help her?" Abby asked slightly confused.

" ... I have my reasons ... Anyway ... I understand you are open to negotiations between our people, i'm sure we could learn much from eachother."

"Maybe we can discuss it later ... I should make sure Clarke's ok."

Marcus laid his hand on Abby's shoulder stopping her from leaving. "I think it best to let her calm down, we can go find her later ... Maybe tomorrow ... get her to see sense."

Abby looked unsure but didn't disagree. Marcus spoke directly to Lexa. "We can offer you plenty technology wise, we ask only that you pass on your expertise at hunting and growing food so we can survive when our food supply runs out. The main thing we wish to talk to you about ... is turning Mount Weather in to a hospital ... we will treat all of your people not just our own."

Lexa held up a hand to stop him talking. "You wish to take over the mountain? You think my people will accept that you have access to its missiles and other dangerous weapons that they thought they no longer had to fear?"

"We only wish to use what can save lives." Abby insisted. "You can have your own people there for as long as you want to make sure we destroy everything else.

"Think how much easier life will be if everyone has a place to go when they are sick or injured," Marcus implored.

Lexa considered the possibilities. "You will destroy everything that can be used against us?"

"You have our word."

"I will need to discuss this with the other clans ... If they agree ... Then you can use it as a hospital and i will be sending some of my men with you, some to learn your ways of healing and some to get rid of what needs to be destroyed."

"Thank you."

"Wait until a decision has been made before you thank me ... Now please sit we have much to discuss."

After a few hours everybody had come to an agreement and both parties were happy with the outcome of the meeting, Abby and Marcus accepted lexa's offer of getting someone to show them around the city while Lexa herself went in search of Clarke, thinking the best place to start would be her room where the blonde was probably still sulking so she headed there first. Upon arriving she saw Octavia leaving and looking worried when she saw Lexa approaching.

"Is Clarke in there?"

"Er ... Yeah but you might not want to disturb her."

Lexa lifted her chin slightly. "And why would that be?"

"Just ... Take my word for it." Octavia squirmed uncomfortably at the look the Commander gave her. "She's had a bit to drink ... And when i say a bit ... I mean a lot. She's in one hell of a mean mood."

Lexa sighed heavily. "Where did she get alcohol from?"

"Some girl gave her some stuff for working and Clarke traded it for some cider and a few other things."

"Jade?"

Octavia shrugged. "Didn't catch her name."

A loud thud came from inside Clarke's room. "I'll deal with this."

Octavia nodded and hurried away leaving Lexa to handle Clarke and her bad mood.

Clarke meanwhile was face down on the floor after tripping over her own feet, she hadn't really drunk before and it was hitting her faster than she expected, but this felt good she was no longer focusing on what she had done at Mount Weather ... She felt free ... Nothing mattered. Strong hands picked her up from the ground and helped her stand upright.

Thinking Octavia had returned she was about to apologise for being cruel but stopped when she saw who was actually beside her. "You ... Are like a shadow ... Following me all the time ... You know that? ..."

"Is that right?" Lexa said unperturbed. "You are like a baby ... One that cant even stand up."

"Yeah well ... I blame it on the gravity." Clarke whispered laughing at her own joke and picking up the final bottle of cider.

"And i thought it was something to do with the amount of alcohol you've consumed." Lexa suggested taking the bottle from her hands and pouring the contents outside.

Clarke sighed loudly and rolled her eyes. "Why are you still saying words to me ... Your ruining my mellowness."

"I came to see if you had calmed down and to bring you a message from your mother, she loves you and just wants you safe and happy Clarke." she explained watching her throw herself face first on to the bed.

"I'm overjoyed." Clarke mumbled sarcastically.

Resisting the urge to grab Clarke and shake her the Commander sat down in the chair next to the table. "We're going to be in each others company for a while, we need to at least be civil."

"I'll pass thanks."

Closing her eyes for a moment and trying to remain calm before continuing. "You can't spend your whole time here pushing away everyone that's trying to help you."

"Watch me."

Lexa bought down her fist hard on the table infront of her and standing abruptly making Clarke look up in surprise. "How can one person be so infuriating?"

"It's a gift." Clarke said burping loudly.

"It's tiresome! Your constant sarcasm-" the rest of what she was about to say was forgotten as Clarke sat up quickly throwing up the contents of her stomach everywhere, she laid back down on the bed swallowing almost continuously, knowing this was a sign that she was going to be sick again Lexa approached the bed and picked Clarke up carrying her carefully to the bathroom, placing her infront of the basin and holding her hair back as she carried on puking, the last thing she remembered was the Commamder cleaning her face with a damp cloth and being too exhausted to stop her.

When she woke hours later it was dark, lifting her head from the pillow which she instantly regretted as her head pounded as though she had been hit by a truck, groaning in pain she vowed never to drink again and buried her head further into the pillow enjoying how nice and fresh it smelled, she was still tired and could easily fall back to sleep.

"There's a glass of water by the bed for you."

Clarke looked in the direction the voice came from and saw Lexa sitting in the chair beside the bed.

"How long you been there?" Clarke asked quietly.

"... All night."

"Well there was no need." Clarke said grabbing the water and gulping it down.

"Where else was i supposed to go."

"Try your own room."

"This is my room." Lexa stated calmly. "Yours needed cleaning, i trust you remember why?"

Clarke tensed at the information, she was lying in lexa's own bed, she wanted to jump up and leave but everytime she moved it made her head throb more, accepting that she didn't have the energy to be stubborn this time she relaxed back into the bed. "Yeah ... Sorry about that."

"Was that an apology from the great Clarke Griffin?"

" ... Nope."

"Sounded like one."

"Your going deaf in your old age." Clarke joked sleepily.

Relieved that Clarke's attitude towards her was beginning to change Lexa leaned back in to the chair and closed her own eyes falling asleep with a smile on her face.

A couple of hours before dawn and both women were woken by a loud rumbling sound a split second before the room began to shake violently. Lexa jumped from her chair grabbing Clarke and pulling her to an open doorway shielding her body with her own until the tremors died away a few minutes later.

"What the hell was that?"

"An earthquake ... They happen sometimes, there not usually that violent ... Or long." Lexa explained looking round the room that was now a mess. "Are you ok?"

Clarke nodded and pulled herself from lexa's grasp, walking to the balcony she looked out at the city shocked that some of the smaller and weaker structers including some houses were partly destroyed by the earthquake.

"Holy shit." She turned back to Lexa. "We have to help them."

"We will but you need to stay here." Lexa replied hurrying out the room. Clarke ignored the request and followed her.

The Commander began shouting orders to all the guards within earshot as she ran outside, Clarke was relieved to see her mum and friends were safe all of them already helping lift the rubble searching for injured people.

The city was in a panic, people running everywhere shouting out for family members they couldn't find in the chaos, Clarke ran forward to help a middle aged man lift a pile of heavy wood off a young boy, once they got him free they carried him gently to a corner with the rest of the injured.

A man grabbed Clarke's hand as she ran by. "Please my son ... He is stuck ... Please help me."

"Where is he?"

"Over by the gates the house just collapsed ... He was still inside."

"Lead the way." Clarke nodded following him both running as fast as they could.

When they got closer to the edge of the city the man spoke again. "We're almost there, you have to help me save her!"

Clarke stopped in her tracks noticing how quiet it was here. "I thought you said it was your son?"

"Did i?"

Clarke began backing away something wasn't right she needed to get back to Lexa and quick. For the second time that night everything went black as she was hit hard in the back of the head.

Regaining consciousness however many hours later Clarke went to rub the spot she had been hit but found her hands chained to a wall, wondering what the hell was going on she tried pulling at them but she might aswell of wished herself free for all the good it did her.

"Well well look who decided to join us." said a voice Clarke had never heard before.

A woman walked slowly towards her with an evil look on her face, watching Clarke as if she was the most interesting thing she had ever seen.

"With an invite like that how could i refuse?" Clarke said refusing to be scared. "Who's the host?"

The smile left the mystery womans face, disappointed Clarke seemed so calm.

"I am Nia ... Queen of the Ice Nation."

"I imagined you taller."

"You mock me?" Nia snarled.

Clarke shrugged her shoulders. "I was just saying."

Nia's smile returned as a small knife appeared in her hand, walking closer to the blonde she whispered happily. "I'm so pleased your awake ... I didn't want you to miss out on the fun."


	6. Chapter 6

As the sun rose over the city the extent of the devastation caused by the earthquake seemed worse now there was no more darkness to hide behind. Many people's homes were destroyed, their stalls reduced to nothing but piles of wood only the stronger structures such as Lexa's home, some houses and buildings that weren't made of wood had escaped with little or no damage. The walls that surrounded the city only had a small part collapsed and that could be rebuilt within an hour or two. Many people were still missing and the search for them continued, everyone that wasn't hurt were doing their best to help. Those that were too injured were crowded around the clearing waiting to be examined by Abby and a few other healers who were doing their best to treat everyone quickly and properly.

Lexa was among a group of people searching through large amounts of debris for any survivors, over thirty people had already been found dead and with every piece of rubble Lexa removed she prayed they would find no more lifeless bodies beneath them. A small cry grabbed her attention and she began searching at a quicker pace until finally after moving aside a large piece of wood she found a small child curled in on themselves and a deep gash on the side of their face.

"Mummy?" The girls voice was filled with fear.

Lexa shushed her gently. "No but we're going to find your mummy ok? First i'm going to take you to the healer so he can take a look at you ... Where does it hurt?"

"Just my head ..."

"Ok i'm going to move you now and i want you to tell me straight away if you start hurting anywhere else."

Picking up the young child delicately in her arms the Commander hurried to the clearing stopping infront of Abby who had just finished stitching someone's leg.

"She's bleeding from her head but says nothing else hurts." Lexa explained before Abby could even ask. "Have someone ask around about her mother aswell."

Abby nodded her understanding before concentrating on the job at hand, still examining the wound she called over to Octavia who was hurying past.

"There's some people over with Marcus all worried about their children go and ask them if any of them have a daughter aged between eight and ten."

"I have to get these bandages to Nyko get Clarke to do it."

"Clarke's in her room." Abby replied distractedly, she had asked the Commander as soon as she had spotted her after the earthquake making sure her daughter was safe.

"No she isn't i saw her earlier." Octavia called back over her shoulder.

Lexa's head whipped round at hearing the information. "Wait what do you mean you saw her? She was out here? ... alone?"

Octavia frowned not understanding what the big deal was. "Yeah." she answered slowly. "She was carrying someone who was hurt, bringing them over here probably."

"Your sure it was Clarke?" The Commander questioned.

"Yes why?"

"How long ago."

"About an hour and half." Octavia shrugged. "What's the problem?"

Lexa ignored the question instead she scanned the area grabbing the first guard she saw. "Find Jackson and tell him to report to me immediately and send someone to check mine and Wanheda's room to see if she's there. Then tell Titus to take a handful of guards and search the city for her. Now!" She commanded when he wasn't moving quick enough for her.

Running her hand fearfully over her mouth she continued examining the immediate area hoping to see a flash of blonde hair or catch a pair of deep blue eyes looking back at her. Instead Abby appeared in front of her with her hands on her hips and a worried look upon her face.

"What's going on? You said she was safe inside." she whispered furiously.

"I told her to stay in my room." Lexa insisted. "Octavia believes she saw Clarke but she may have been mistaken ... My people are already checking."

Abby resisted the urge to ask what Clarke was doing in the Commanders bedroom asking a more urgent question instead. "What about the guard that was supposed to be watching her?"

"That ... is what i'm about to find out." Lexa growled her eyes on the man walking towards them, lowering his head in respect.

"You sent for me Heda?"

"Where is Clarke?"

Jackson looked confused. "I do not know Commander, I was ordered to help in the city after the earthquake struck."

Struggling to keep her face passive Lexa glared at the warrior dangerously. "Not by me you wasn't, my orders were for you to keep Clarke safe. When exactly did i tell you to leave your post?"

Swallowing nervously under his leader's gaze Jackson's heart rate sped up. " ... Once the ground started to stop shaking ... Titus asked that everybody come outside to help straight away. I thought Wanheda would be safe because she was with you and that the people outside were more in need of my assistance ... Forgive me if i was mistaken Heda."

Lexa's fist came out of nowhere and struck the center of his face, the force of her punch knocked the warrior of his feet. "Get him out of my sight before i show him just how big a mistake he has made."

Two guards ran forward immediately and began dragging him away his head flopping unconsciously.

"If nobody was watching her ..." Abby said softly tears already forming in her eyes.

Octavia looked between the two women frowning. "Guys we're talking about Clarke ... What makes you think she would just stay cooped up in her room while people needed help? She's probably halfway through saving a bunch of people and gonna be majorly pissed that you've wasted a load of guards to go looking for her."

Lexa stayed silent still searching her surroundings and hoping Octavia was right, she would happily accept a sarcastic comment from the blonde right now ... As long as she was safe.

The guard she had first grabbed returned and cleared his throat to gain their attention. "Wanheda is not in either room ... Or in the building Commander."

Before Lexa could answer she spied Titus walking towards her and he was holding something in his hand. "Heda ... We searched the city and could not find Wanheda ... But we found this."

He held his hand open towards the Commander and Chancellor showing part of a torn white shirt covered in blood.

Lexa reached out slowly, swallowing all the different emotions threatening to explode from inside her. "Where did you find it?"

"A small section of the outer wall was destroyed ... we found it just outside."

Abby lunged at the Commander who did nothing to protect herself, instead two guards held her back as she screamed at their Heda. "You were supposed to keep her safe! You gave me your word!"

Lexa tightened her hold on what was left of Clarke's shirt as she watched Abby sob uncontrollably ... Doing her best to stop her own tears from spilling from her eyes.

Meanwhile Clarke was watching the Ice Queen cutting up an apple with the small knife she had produced earlier, the blade slicing through the piece of fruit easily. "Would you like a slice?"

The blonde shook her head remaining silent. "Are you quite sure? ... We wouldn't want you to die of starvation ... Not when there are so many more interesting ways to go."

Clarke knew the Ice Queen was trying to get a reaction of fear from her but she wasn't going to give it to her, she was not scared to die ... Apprehensive about the torture that was sure to come maybe but not death itself ... This was her punishment for all the deaths she had caused. ... Especially the deaths of the innocent at Mount Weather. ... People that had only tried to help ... Children that had done nothing wrong ... She accepted this was her fate.

Ignoring the people around her she was hit with a twinge of familiarity as she looked around the place she was being held captive, the room was not large and only had herself, Nia, a young woman and a guard inside but Clarke guessed there were more of the Queens warriors waiting outside. It suddenly dawned on her where they were. This was the same place Roan had brought her to after killing the three Ice Nation warriors that had tried to take her from him, which meant they were less than an hours walk from Polis.

Strong fingers gripped her face forcing her attention back on to the Queen who was now only inches from her. "Are you really so unconcerned with your own life that you dare to ignore me?" She hissed.

"My mind tends to wander when i'm bored." The blonde replied calmly.

"Then i will need to find ways of keeping your attention Wanheda." Nia said angrily pushing Clarke's face away roughly and nodding to the guard.

Without hesitation he walked forward and drove the handle of his sword in to the sky girls stomach forcing a grunt from her lips as she slid to her knees. The pain was immediate and the air was driven from her lungs just as quick, it took her a minute to be able to breathe properly again.

"As i was saying." Nia continued as though nothing had happened. "Your death was going to be quick ... Maybe not painless but quick. Then i learned something ..." She moved her hand around searching for the right word. "Delightful. The great and mighty Heda desires you ... Not just desires but cares for you deeply ... Is it love?" The Queen asked mockingly.

"It's bullshit, whatever Roan told you me and Lexa aren't even friends."

"I know about your disrespectful attitude towards the Commander." Nia explained waving her hand dismissively at Clarke's words. "And i also know of her refusal to punish you for it ... People have died for less yet she refused to even raise her voice to you let alone raise her hand against you. Why do you think this was?"

Clarke shrugged casually. "Maybe she felt guilty about betraying my people ... I don't know i'm not a mind reader."

"You think it is her conscience that stayed her blade? ... Are you really so naive?"

Clarke raised her eyes to the woman standing above her. "I am NOT naive."

"Oh i think you are." Nia smiled pleased she had hit a nerve. "You think it is past regrets that made her lenient towards you and all along it was her eagerness to get you into her bed ... I thought you would be more intelligent than this but sadly ... I am proved wrong ... It almost makes me feel sorry for you." She continued softly.

"You should save your pity for yourself." Clarke spat.

"And why would i do that? ...because the great Commander will kill me?" Nia sneered.

"No ... Because you have to walk around with a face like that."

The silence that followed the statement was deafening, all eyes were on the Queen who stood frozen the smile that had been on her face now gone and replaced with a look of pure rage. "What did you just say?"

"Are you deaf aswell as ugly?" Clarke laughed. "I've just realised why your people chose you to lead them, i mean it takes guts to wake up every morning looking like that and still going outside ... Good for you ... That's true strength if you ask me ..."

The rest of her opinion was cut off when the knife flashed before her face, leaning back instinctively causing the blade to slice only down her lips. The cut was deep blood flowing immediately, Nia pressed the tip of the knife to Clarke's throat.

"I am going to enjoy hurting you Wanheda ... I will savour every injury i do to that pretty little body of yours ... I will break you and you will beg me for mercy, then i will send you piece by piece to your precious Heda. I'll offer her the chance to give up her life for yours." The queen lowered herself to Clarke's eyeline. "And when she gives herself up ... And she will Wanheda i am certain of that ... I will make her watch you die ...and then i'll take her life too." She whispered before running her thumb across the blonde's lips and tasting the blood making Clarke recoil in disgust.

"Lexa might be a traitor but she isn't stupid. Her people come first ... She's proved that ... And they need her she wouldn't risk her life for me."

"You underestimate her feelings for you ... I have it on good authority that you are very important to her."

Clarke frowned at Nia's certainty. Roan couldn't know for sure how Lexa felt ...

"Who helped you?" Clarke questioned curiously getting to her feet.

Nia looked surprised at the change of subject but merely smiled. "I have no idea what you mean."

"Someone's obviously been passing you information ... And they must of helped you get me out of the city without being seen ..." Clarke began piecing it all together in her mind, there was no way Nia did this without inside help. "It's too well protected for you to just carry me unconcious through the front gate." Instead of getting an answer she received a series of blows to her face and abdomen unable to use her hands to protect herself she fell to the floor spitting the blood that had pooled inside her mouth.

"Cut a piece of her hair." Nia demanded.

A second later bloodied hands came in to view holding a knife and hacked away part of Clarkes braids.

"I want you to take it to Polis and present it only to Heda, tell her what has happened to her sky bitch ... Tell her what i am doing to her at that very moment your speaking to her ... Show them all Wanheda's blood that is on your hands. Only when you are sure you have their attention offer her the chance to change places with Wanheda ... If you are followed back by anyone but Heda." Nia pointed towards Clarke "... She dies."

The man nodded wordlessly and turned to leave.

"I'm going to die anyway." Clarke said her voice strained with the pain now throbbing through her body.

Nia leaned forward and grinned. "Yes ... But that's our little secret."


	7. Chapter 7

It had been hours since Lexa had sent two of her best warriors to try and track Clarke's whereabouts, she was willing to send a larger group but Titus had interfered at that point insisting everyone was needed to help start rebuilding what had been destroyed. Marcus had spoken up at this point saving Titus from a barrage of insults, he suggested to Lexa she send only a couple of her people ones that had the most experience at being able to find those who don't want to be found, not wishing to waste more time arguing Lexa agreed and was now seated in the meeting room waiting to hear any news. Abby was pacing around throwing dirtly looks in the Commander's direction every so often but remaining silent.

Lexa was watching her, her face neutral but inside it was as though her own feelings were fighting a war, on one hand she was angry at the blonde for putting herself in such danger, she had told her to stay in the room but Clarke had stupidly ignored her request and now she was gone ... On the other hand Lexa was more worried than she could ever remember being about anything, it was taking all her willpower to stay seated and not run outside to search for Clarke herself ... Anything could be happening to her right now, the Ice Queen was well known for her methods of causing unimaginable pain ... Or worse she could already be dead.

Lexa's eyes continued to follow Abby's progress throughout the room, the constant pacing was making her more anxious. "Will you just sit down." She snapped at the Chancellor.

"... I am worried about my child so no i will not sit down ... I should be out there helping to find her ... And so should you!" Abby snapped back harshly.

"I have sent my best trackers to search for any clue as to where Clarke has been taken, your presence would of done nothing but slow them down." Lexa replied doing her best to remain calm.

Abby ignored the Commander's words and continued her journey from one side of the room to the other. Titus entered and strolled towards Heda who immediatly gave him her attention. "Any news?" She asked hopefully.

"No Heda, I'm here to speak with you about the plans for rebuilding."

"Not now Titus." Lexa interjected slumping back in her seat disappointment clear on her face.

Now standing before her Titus spoke in a quieter voice. "Yes Heda this is important, your people need you and you sit here hidden away focusing your efforts on finding Wanheda when she most likely left of her own free will."

"You were the one that found part of her shirt covered in blood Titus, you know she did not leave here voluntarily."

"There is no proof it belongs to Wanheda ... She has been wanting to leave since the moment she arrived Heda ... The devastation caused by the earthquake would of been the perfect cover for her to make her escape."

"ENOUGH! ... I know Clarke ... She would not of left while there were people dying or calling for help ... Her conscience would not allow it never mind her heart."

Titus frowned at the softness that appeared in Lexa's tone when she spoke of the blonde. " ... She is not the same person she was before the mountain ... She has changed ... Everyone has seen this."

"Her attitude, strength and determination to depend only on herself maybe ... But underneath it all she is still kind hearted Titus and nothing you say will convince me otherwise." Lexa insisted confidently.

Abby watched the exchange silently, Pleased that Lexa could see past her daughters hard exterior that had appeared from nowhere but she kept these thoughts to herself, instead she continued to pray wherever Clarke was she was still alive and they would find her in time.

A loud knock caused Lexa to sit up straighter. "Enter!" She demanded instantly.

Two guards made their way inside and between them was an Ice Nation warrior, Lexa recognised him instantly, the bald well built man was unmistakably Nia's most trusted subject. He was usually the one to deliver the final blow to anyone who went against his Queen.

"Foster from Ice Nation wishes to deliver a message Heda." informed one of the guards.

Lexa gazed intently at the man who was watching her arrogantly a slight smile on his face, she noticed the blood that was stained across both hands hoping that it wasn't Clarke's but knowing deep down it was. "You came to speak ... So speak." she demanded her voice becomng deeper with anger.

"Queen Nia asked me to inform you ... That she is currently ... What's the word she used? ... Entertaining Wanheda."

Abby stumbled forward in her eagerness. "She has Clarke? ... Is she ok?... Is she alive?"

Foster acted as though she wasn't even there, ignoring the question he continued to watch the Commander whose face gave away nothing. "Why does she wish for me to know this?"

"She thinks you should also know that Wanheda is greatly injured ... But not yet dead."

Lexa swallowed the pure hatred that rose inside her and gritted her teeth. "You have harmed her Foster?"

"With pleasure." He laughed at Abby who had to be restrained, the laughter died when Lexa stood swiftly drawing her sword.

"You have the nerve to lay your hands upon her and believe you willl live!" Lexa bellowed her anger overriding everything else.

"She is the one who insults our Queen at every oppurtunity, she would not be as hurt as she is if she kept her mouth shut and her opinions to herself."

A fierce sense of pride awakened inside Lexa's chest at hearing of Clarke's bravery but was quickly chased away by fear at the memory of the blonde's desire for death.

"The Queen started her usual technique as soon as i left to come here ... How long she will be able to endure it depends on Wanheda's strength."

"What's her technique? ... What's he talking about? ... Commander?" Abby eyes bounced between Lexa and the Ice Nation warrior.

"You don't want to know." Lexa said gently, she had an idea and she had no desire for Abby to kow the things she now knew was happening to the sky princess. "You will tell me where she is right now or i will make you wish for death." The Commander hissed aproaching him with the sword held out in front of her.

"I'll do better than that ... I'll show you. My Queen sent me with an offer ... You exchange places with her ... Your life for Wanheda's ... You come alone ... Anyone else follows she dies."

Titus spoke immediatly. "No! ... The thought of it is ridiculous -"

" _Shop of_ Titus." Lexa demanded.

"Heda you can not be considering this?"

"I'm not considering it ... I'm doing it." The brunette replied holding up her hand to silence Titus's interruptions. "Lead me to Clarke once i have see she is alive ... I will give up my weapons and take her place."

Everyone including Abby was staring at the Commander open mouthed. Titus stepped forward in outrage but before he could speak a new guard entered the room nodding at Lexa who smiled ... They had found where Clarke was being held.

Foster frowned at the silent interaction confused at the smirk now on the brunette's lips as she stalked closer. "I too have a message for your Queen."

"I will gladly tell her."

"It will not be delivered from your vile mouth ... The message will be your lifeless corpse and that ... I will deliver myself."

Foster swallowed nervously and tried backing away slowly. "If you kill me you will never see that bitch alive again."

"You truly believed you would be able to come before me, tell me of the harm that has happened to Wanheda and live? You caused some of the injuries yourself the evidence is smeared across your hands and now you will pay for your insolence with your life!" Lexa shouted fury etched in to her face as she drove the sword upward through his chin with such force it came out the top of his head, removing the blade she watched his body fall to the floor, turning to her people still shaking with anger she spoke carefully. "Ready the men ... We have a new plan."

Clarke lay on her side hands bound behind her back breathing heavily, it had been hours since the queen had sent away the unknown man, she had to endure Nia holding her head in a large bucket of ice cold water until she was close to passing out several times she had then thrown the water over her body causing her to shiver uncontrollably. The cold had made the blows she received with a heavy piece of wood hurt even more, every strike more painful than the last but still she didn't cry out, she was certain at least two of her ribs were broken and her right eye was now so swollen she could hardly see out of it. Nia crouched down to where she lay running her fingers gently through Clarkes hair.

"Have you had enough yet? ...how bad is the pain? ... Tell me where it hurts." she mocked.

It hurt just to breathe but Clarke licked her lips almost hissing at the sharp pain when her tongue touched the cut she first received from the Queen. "I feel ... Like ... I've ..."

Nia continued to stroke the blonde hair. "Sssshhhh ... Take your time ... There's no rush ..." She teased smiling at the sky girls obvious discomfort ... They all broke in the end.

"Like i've ... Just had ... An all over body massage." Clarke choked out hoping Nia would just end it and kill her but instead she got a hard kick to the stomach.

As she lay there trying to catch a breath she watched the Ice Queen walk to the fire that had been started earlier and pull out a small sharp object kind of like a scalpel only slightly bigger and heat it in the flames.

'Way to go Clarke.' She thought to herself. 'Me and my big mouth.'

Once the blade was glowing red Nia removed it and walked slowly back to Clarke.

"By the time i'm finished with you, your people will not recognise your remains ... Not unless i burn your name in to your pretty skin ..." Clarke tensed at the burning sensation now coming from below her ribcage but stil made no noise, she knew if she opened her mouth she would scream and beg her to stop.

Nia continued speaking as she burned through the flesh. "They will see the word Wanheda burned here ... You will not be seen as Clarke of the sky people ... But Wanheda murderer of thousands ... Men ... Women ... And children." She laughed as she finished. Admiring the word that was forever burned there, only five or six inches long but the angry red marks were clearly visible.

For the second time the words hit the mark with the blonde making her angry again. "Maybe you should ... get the word ... coward burned on you then." She suggested stiffly.

Nia's laughter died from her face then she stuck the blade in to Clarke's leg leaving it in there before walking away.

"Do you really not know when to keep your mouth shut! I ought to cut that tongue from your mouth ... You will be begging me for mercy then!"

"I can't beg you for anything if you cut out my tongue can i ... I would need it to speak."

The object in her leg was pulled out roughly and pressed against the pulse in her throat which sped up.

'Just do it ... End this' she silently prayed.

"My Queen we need her alive ... Just until the Commander arrives." said a small voice coming from the woman still in the corner.

Nia slowed her breathing and released Clarke from her hold. "I am becoming tired of you very quickly sky bitch ... Watch her i am going to get some fresh air before i succumb to the temptation of slitting her throat."

Lexa slid off her horse quickly and sliently, following the warrior that had tracked Clarke, they needed to continue the rest of the way on foot as the horses would be easily heard. Another ten minutes of walking,which seemed like forever to the Commander, and it was time to travel by tree, climbing quickly they reached the top most branches and Lexa finally had a view of the steps that led down to where Clarke was being kept. Turning to the tracker that had stayed behind to keep an eye on things she whispered. "What have you seen?"

"There are 14 Ice Nation Warriors Heda, they keep watch from all directions ... But they do not even think to look at the trees, i have travelled several times to the branches above their head and they show no sign of noticing anything. The last time i was there they were talking about a few of them leaving to go hunting i say we strike then. Most of them are great in strength but lack speed."

Lexa listened intently. "What of Clarke?"

"I have heard no screaming from her Heda only the sound of her harsh comments have found their way to my ears, their Queen however has been more vocal, she is displeased with the Sky Leader's ... Disrespectful attitude." He said clearly amused at what he had heard. "She has a strong spirit Commander ... And good humour to go with it."

"Heda it looks like they are leaving to hunt."

All three of them watched as only two warriors left the group and disappeared in to the trees further north which meant there was twelve for them to kill. The other grounders and Abby were waiting back with the horses for Lexa to return ... hopefully with Clarke, the Commander insisted only she was to travel further with the tracker, the more that went the more at risk they were of being spotted and she couldn't risk that.

Within seconds they had silently made their way above the circle of unaware men who were all laughing at a comment made from one of them about Clarke's impending death. Lexa's blood began to boil ... How dare they stand there joking while Clarke lay battered and bruised below their feet. Without hesitation she dropped from the branches landing on two of the warriors her swords taking their lives before she had landed on her feet, twisting round she slit anothers throat before he had the chance to say anything, the sounds of her own people landing barely registering in her ears, a knife was thrown in her direction which she easily deflected before throwing her own in to the heart of the warrior, her sword struck again and again everything a blur as the adrenaline coursed through her veins, she dodged every attack made against her killing each person quicker than the last, less than a minute after her feet touched ground all twelve were dead and the Commander stood infront of there bodies breathing heavily and slick with their blood showing exactly why she was chosen to be Heda.

The sound of footsteps coming up the stairs made Lexa silently order the other two to hide while she crouched in the shadows ready to strike, Nia walked out in to the open and stopped in her tracks as she looked around at her fallen subjects but before she could do anything Lexa kicked out hard dislocating the Queens knee and making her fall to the ground, grabbing her hands she forced them behind her back and tied them tightly.

"Alexandria ... You came! This was not how i planned it exactly but at least i got to have some fun with your new love interest." Nia laughed cruelly. "She bleeds beautifully."

"She better be alive Nia ... I swear by the Gods you will regret this."

"Never ... i enjoyed every second."

Lexa's foot connected with her face repeatedly before she was pulled away. "Heda ... We need to see to Wanheda."

Without hesitation Lexa ran down the stairs ignoring the young woman running past her the guards would deal with her.

Her knees went weak when she saw Clarke sitting against the wall eyes tight shut, her face completely covered in blood, her eye swollen and the other one with a cut, those perfect lips had a deep gash that would surely leave a scar. What was left of the shirt was stained red and ripped to pieces, bruises covering all the skin that was visible, her throat bore the signs of being strangled at some point and to top it off she was completely soaked and obviously freezing.

Tears filled her eyes and threatened to spill over the edge at seeing this woman treated like a piece of meat, holding in a sob she approached Clarke and found she could not speak.

Clarke tensed as she heard someone approaching, she must of passed out for a minute or two but she didn't want to open her eyes, she needed this to be over.

"Got your breath back grandma?" She mocked trying unsuccessfully this time to hide the pain in her voice.

A soft chuckle and gentle caress to her cheek caused her to open her good eye looking around confused. She saw Lexa crouched in front of her, eyes filled with unshed tears.

"You've been so brave."

"What? ... Lexa what are you doing here? Don't take the deal she's going to kill me anyway-"

"Ssshhh ... Don't panic, everythings ok. Nia's been restrained ... You're safe now, i'm taking you back to Polis and we will deal with the Ice Queen there ... Together ... Once your better."

Clarke shook her head. "You shouldn't of come Lexa ... It was stupid ... You could of been killed ... I could of already been dead for all you knew ... You risked your life for nothing."

Lexa smiled and began to untie Clarke's hands. "Not for nothing Clarke ... For you."

 **A/N**

 **If you don't want to know any season three spoilers then you need to skip reading this part guys.**

 **Last chance to look away!**

 **Ok so for all you guys that miss Lexa my friend came running in to my house today and told me there are more Clarke and Lexa scenes to come in season three (and by told me i mean she screamed it) apparently theres a video showing them in the city of light and Lexa is helping Clarke run from something she showed me the video which looks like its going to be an awesome episode (and by showed me the video i mean she shoved it toward my face so hard i almost went cross eyed) but theres something for you all to look forward too!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi people, this is just a short rambling kind of chapter about the journey back to polis, and I'm hoping on updating the next chapter in a couple of days just need to tweak it a bit now i've written this one beause originally chapter eight was going to start with them already back in the city but it didn't feel right and all these ideas flew into my head and blah blah blah. Anyway i'll shut up now hope you enjoy and happy reading! X**

Realising her hands were now free Clarke tried to summon the energy to stand up, ignoring Lexa's outstreched hand she used the wall to slowly climb to her feet, pain throbbing through the whole of her body but especially her ribs and leg, taking a small step forward she nearly buckled and Lexa was by her side in an instant arm already wrapped firm around her causing the blonde to take in a sharp breath which only hurt more and she pushed gently against the brunette.

"No ... Don't touch me." Clarke said quietly.

Hurt flashed across the Commander's face at the words, she didn't expect Clarke to fall in to her arms and suddenly forgive her for everything but she thought this would be a turning point for them, hoped that she would at least be less hostile towards her. Stepping away Lexa cleared her throat to stop any emotion leaking in to her voice.

"I can ask someone else to come help you walk if you wish?"

"I don't want anyone to help."

"... Clarke."

The blond saw the look on the Commander's face and realised she thought she was saying it just to be difficult. "I didn't mean it like that ... I'm pretty sure she's broke my ribs so ... Pain happens when their touched." Clarke joked.

"I thought you was just being stubborn." Lexa admitted with a small smile

"I probably would but to be honest i really don't have the energy right now."

The sound of footsteps turned Lexa back towards the stairs as one of her guards appeared.

"Connor, bring the horses round and inform the Chancellor of what has happened she will want to check Clarke over before we leave."

He nodded his understanding. "And what of Nia and the girl?"

Lexa's face hardened at the name. "Take them back to Polis immediatly ... Lock them away securely, i will deal with them appropriately when it is time."

"Shall i mend the Ice Queen's knee?" he questioned.

"No." Lexa replied simply.

"She will not be able to walk with it dislocated Heda."

The brunette shrugged her shoulder. "Then drag her."

Ignoring the conversation Clarke had quietly limped her way over to the fire that was still burning and sat softly on the small wall near it in an attempt to warm herself up. She watched the flames flicker to try and occupy her mind ... She didn't want to think about what had happened but the thoughts wouldn't stop coming, she could of been killed by Nia easily and instead of being scared she had welcomed every blow, every ounce of pain that was forced upon her she had just accepted even goaded the Queen in to striking her again and again, she needed to feel that she was getting what she deserved for the role she played at Mount Weather ... Certain that death was the answer but instead she had been saved from that by the Commander, this is when it hit her death was not going to be her punishment ... Living was ... She was going to have to live with the burden of what she had done ... Death was the easy way out and she had not earned that. The thought of continuing this life did nothing but make her more tired the cold making her shiver harder and her teeth began to chatter, something warm being placed over her shoulders and gently wrapped around her body brought her away from these thoughts.

Lexa had removed her coat and placed it on Clarke in an attempt to warm the blonde up, she looked like she was experiencing the beginning of shock.

"Your mother will be here soon ... She can check on all your injuries before we return to Polis." Lexa explained just to fill the silence.

"I'm fine."

Lexa raised her eyebrow disbelievingly. "While i admit that you are brave i do not believe that you are fine Clarke ... Foolish maybe ... Stubborn and sarcastic definitely." she teased.

"Yeah well i think you talk too much." Clarke muttered closing her eyes.

"And i think you do not listen enough ... I did tell you to stay in my room Clarke ... You knew Nia was after the power of Wanheda why did you put yourself in such danger." Lexa questioned gently. She did not want to anger her or cause an argument but the question left her lips before she could stop it.

"I just wanted to help ... And i wanted to make sure Jade and Nathaniel wern't hurt. Are they okay?" she asked Lexa her eyes snapping open worridly.

Lexa swallowed down the jealousy when she heard Clarke's concern for Jade now was not the time or place to ask what was going on between the two. "They are both fine."

Clarke nodded and closed her eyes again. "Anyway it's not all my fault Nia had someone passing information to her about me and i'm guessing they helped get me out of the City without anyone seeing anything." she mumbled sleepily but Lexa's attention was fully focused on what she was saying.

"It was most likely Roan."

"Roan was locked up when the earthquake hit so he wouldn't of been able to let anyone know i was wondering about unprotected could he."

Lexa frowned at the comment Clarke was right ... Someone was betraying her ... Going against her orders amd she needed to find who it was and fast otherwise Clarke was still in danger. "Tell me what happened ... How was you taken?"

Clarke groaned. "Can we not do this now i'm kind of tired."

"You need to stay awake ... At least until your mother has been able to check for signs of concussion ... Tell me ... Please."

"... I was helping get everyone that was hurt to safety and then ... Then someone said their son was trapped." Clarke frowned trying to get the memories in the right order. "I followed them and then he said it was his daughter and i realised something was wrong ... I remember thinking i had to get back to where everyone else was ... And then someone hit me from behind and i woke up here ... Not much to tell really." The blonde finished with a shrug.

"You have no idea who hit you? ... You didn't see anyone else?"

"No like i said they hit from behind ... All i saw after that was the back of my own eyelids."

Lexa stayed silent lost in her own thoughts until Abby arrived running towards Clarke and pulling her into a strong hug.

"Oh my god! I thought i had lost you."

"Ow! Can you ease up a bit?"

Abby released her immediatly her eyes travelling everywhere taking in all the injuries she could see, gasping when Clarke shifted slightly and the fire illuminated her face, ignoring the sting in her eyes she went in to doctor mode taking off the bag with medical supplies and began to examine her daughters injuries.

Lexa moved to the side watching as Abby began cleaning the blood from Clarke's face, she noticed that the blonde stayed silent all the way through, she didnt even make a sound when the Chancellor had to stitch up her leg and lips with no pain relief. Abby asked question's here and there which Clarke answered short and to the point. It was only when Abby tried to examine Clarke stomach that she gave any reaction and that was only to push her mother's hand away. "It's just bruises mum ... No cuts." noticing the two women looking at her strangely she added defensively. "I dont want you to knock my ribs about any more ok? They hurt enough as it is."

In reality she didn't want them to see the word that Nia had burned in to her stomach, her mother said nothing and pulled out a small torch which she shone in Clarke's eyes, after what seemed like forever Abby stood up and indicated for Clarke to do the same. "From what you've said your ribs are most likely broken, we're going to have to keep an eye on the stab wound on your leg and the cuts on your face to make sure they don't get infected and your definitely going to have to take it easier for a while and i mean it Clarke." She said sternly.

"Yeah yeah ... Can i go to sleep now?"

"I would say yes as long as your woken every couple of hours but i doubt it's very safe falling asleep on a horse and i want to get you back to the city as soon as possible for some pain killers."

"She will be on my horse with me, she can sleep on the way i'll make sure she does not fall." Lexa stated.

Abby gazed at Lexa coldly. "Says the protector that said she would make sure my daughter didn't get taken."

Lexa knew she had failed on her last promise and could not think of a reply but she didn't need to, Clarke took a step forward and tutted at them. "Says the doctor who forgot to bring pain medication to a tortured patient."

Lexa laughed and hastily turned it in to a cough when Abby glared at her again. "I was distracted ... I thought you were ... I'm sorry i should of remembered."

Clarke waved away her apology. "We all make mistakes."

The blonde's words reignited the spark of hope in Lexa's chest, the hope that Clarke would forgive her mistakes.

Lexa picked up her coat which was removed during Abby's examination and place it back around the blonde's shoulders her hand accidentally brushing against the bare skin of her neck and as she did their gazes locked and Lexa's breath caught in her throat as the blue eyes stared back at her ... And for the first time in a long while she saw no hatred there. Her heart began to thud so hard against her chest she was surprised Clarke didn't hear it, the relief that Clarke was going to be okay flooded through her, she was so scared she would never see her alive again ... Never hear another witty remark or see her roll her eyes in annoyance ... Yet here she was less than a two feet away ... Lookin straight at her.

The spell was broken by Abby's voice echoing around them. "Are we leaving or not?"

Clarke looked surprised for a moment then just nodded taking a painful step forward, abby went to help but Lexa beat her too it, she placed her arm gently around Clarke's waist making sure she was nowhere near her ribs this time and held most of her weight against her. She half expected the blonde to refuse again but she didn't have the energy. With lexa's help they made it outside to the horses in a few minutes no one saying a word but the Chancellor was watching them both curiously.

The challenge of getting Clarke on to the horse without causing her any pain was solved by Lexa who suggested they just get Clarke on to the wall that was roughly the right height and had stairs leading up to it so she didnt even have to climb then Lexa could steer the horse next to her and Clarke would be able to slide on easily.

Abby watched from the horse she was sharing with Connor, fingers crossed that her daughter didn't fall and deal with more pain than she already was, a sigh of relief escaped her once Clarke was sat safely in front of Lexa pulling the coat more securely around her.

"Are you ready?" lexa's voice came from behind Clarke who was trying to get comfortable.

"I don't know this feels kind of weird. Like i could just get thrown off."

"You'll get used to it." Lexa smiled. "I won't let you fall ... I promise."

She half expected the blonde to give a snarky reply saying her promises meant nothing but instead she just got a nod and a question. "What am i supposed to hold on to? Those?" she asked curiously pointing at the reigns.

"Er ... No." Lexa chuckled. "That would give you control over the horse and i'm not sure that's a good idea ... Especially in your condition."

"Never heard my perfection referred to as a condition before but ok." Clarke shrugged making Lexa laugh. "So what am i supposed to do then? Just sit here."

"We won't be travelling very fast because of your injuries the horse will only be doing a slow walk, theres no chance you will fall off ... Ready now?"

When Clarke nodded Lexa urged the horse gently forward making Clarke sit up even straighter as the horse moved she began shaking her head. "I don't like this."

Lexa smiled to herself and did what she wanted to do since Clarke sat in front of her, removing one of her hands from the reigns she snaked it around Clarkes stomach pulling her back gently so she sat more securely against her and kept her hand there waiting for the blonde to object. Clarke thought about it but her muscles instantly relaxed when Lexa was pressed against her back, it did feel safer and more secure so she could let it go this once plus the tiredness returned in full force. Leaning her head against the Commander's shoulder and getting comfortable she noticed the horse had sped up a bit which wasn't helping.

"Can you slow it down a bit please?"

Lexa eased off her grip on the horses side she must of tensed her legs when Clarke leaned in to her, she mumbled her apologies glad that it was dark enough to hide her face from the others. "Sorry i didn't mean to cause you more pain."

"Don't know what pain your talking about." Clarke replied. "I just wanted you to slow down so i could enjoy the view."

Lexa grinned at Clarke's refusal to admit she was hurting. "... It's night ... There is no view."

"The stars." Clarke continued unashamedly.

Lexa leaned her head closer to Clarke's ear and whispered. "The trees are hiding the sky ... There are no stars to be seen."

The blonde opened her eyes at the feel of Lexa's breath so close it felt intimate and nice, she pushed the feelings away deep down with all the others and looked up realising Lexa was right she tutted. "... I like watching the shadows." sensing that another smart comment was about to leave the Commander's mouth she spoke first. "Just ... Be quiet will ya."

Lexa happily stayed silent, she was enjoying the feel of Clarke's body against hers and the banter they were throwing back and forth felt right like they had always done it. Sighing contently she realised she was truly happy something she hadn't felt in years and all because Clarke had made a couple of playful comments, after ten minutes or so Clarke spoke surprising Lexa who thought she had fallen to sleep.

"Thank you." Clarke mumbled sleepily.

"For being quiet?"

"That was a miracle i won't lie." Clarke teased. "... For coming to find me."

" ... You're very welcome." Lexa replied softly quite touched at the blonde's gratitude.

"... But if anyone asks i had already escaped by myself before you all got here."

Lexa chuckled again enjoying this new habit. "So you took down a small army and the Ice Queen all by yourself before me and my men even arrived?"

"Yep ... And i killed a bear."

"A bear? Really you think people will believe that?"

"... Your right i am pretty awesome ... I killed two bears ... And a lion."

"Anything else to add to this tale?" Lexa teased.

"I did it with my hands tied behind my back."

"That's just too far."

"Too awesome more like." Clarke yawned.

"Ok then ... So please tell me oh mighty warrior how did you defeat everybody, two bears and a lion without the use of your hands?"

"Listen i'm not being funny but i've just killed a small army ... Two great big fucking grizzly bears and a lion with my hands tied behind my back ... I haven't got the energy to answer all your questions. ...jeez."

Lexa couldn't stop the laughter bursting from her mouth causing everyone to stop and stare at them.

"What's so funny?" Abby called over.

Lexa ignored the question and signaled everyone to keep moving, every so often she let out a quiet chuckle.

"I've never heard you laugh before ... Hardly ever seen you smile actually ... Bet that's a shock to your system." Clarke grinned closing her eyes ready to sleep, it was weird how easily she could joke with Lexa now she had gotten past her hatred. ... How comfortable everything felt at this moment. A couple of hours ago she was being beaten and was sure she was going to be dead by morning and instead she was joking and falling asleep against the one person she vowed never to trust again, she wished her mother had bought some strong pain relief just so she could blame it on the drugs.


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry this has taken longer than i said to upload but i rewrote this chapter out five different ways (wasn't happy with the original) and none of it was working right, this copy is the best of the lot (which shows how bad the other drafts were lol) and i'm still not entirely happy with it. i wanted to set a few things up in this chapter to create a direction for the story in later chapters. Anyway hope you all enjoy let me know what you think happy reading! X**

Her arrival back in Polis and the next week were pretty much a blur in Clarke's mind, she had vague memories of refusing any help with bathing which nearly caused an argument with her mother but she refused to back down. She remembered being hooked up to an I.V and being given some pain relief, ... Then it was just a floating feeling ...broken sleep and disturbing dreams. The more sleep she got the more her body seemed to crave, after the first twenty four hours she no longer needed to be woken every couple of hours and she was grateful when that part was over ... Then the dreams began, they started off pretty mild just a bit weird, they would wake her but not so anybody would notice ... She would listen to the voices that surrounded her and slowly drift off back to sleep. Her mother's voice was heard often letting her know she was being given more medicine to help with the pain she gathered this was what was making her more tired than usual and maybe had a contribution to the dreams she was experiencing. Again the voices around her started to fade away as she gave in to the urge to sleep again.

 _She stood at the edge of a large forest looking around uncertainly wondering how she got here when she noticed a small dark haired boy with bright blue eyes peeking around one of the trees beckoning her towards him ... She really didn't want to go in there ... Something didn't feel right ... He waved her over more urgently pressing a finger to his lips when she noisily made her way over ... Treading more carefully Clarke silently made her way to his side feeling less cautious when he offered her small smile._

 _"We have to be really quiet ... We can't wake them." He whispered timidly._

 _"Wake who?" Clarke replied quietly._

 _The young boy just shook his head._

 _"Is someone after you? ...Don't' be scared i won't let anything happen to you. Follow me and i'll get you out of here." She promised holding out her hand toward him._

 _He shook his head again and ignored her extended arm. "Not me ... They want you."_

 _Fear squeezed at her heart and goosebumps broke out across her skin making her shudder. "Who's wants me?"_

 _Licking his lips the boy eyed her nervously but spoke with all the certainty of a wise adult.. "Look it's really important you listen to me ... There's only two ways out of here ... Back the way you came ... Which means you will continue on the path you were taking before. You will get to your destination quicker but you may not get there whole."_

 _Clarke stared at him confused. "What are you talking about?"_

 _"Ssssshhhhh!"_

 _Clarke looked around checking to see if her raised voice had bought out any unwanted visitors, when she looked back at the clearing she came from her heart began pounding hard against her chest. A large group of people stood there silently staring in her direction and it wasn't polite, it was like they could see her but made no movements as if waiting for her to run before making their move._

 _A small hand found its way in to hers and squeezed it reassuringly she acknowledged it with a squeeze of her own but refused to take her eyes off the people in front of her. "Who are they?" She asked barely in a whisper but as soon as the words left her mouth she knew who they were ... They were the people of mount weather ... The ones that had died by her hands ... Because of her decisions. Men, women and children gazed back at her as her breath got caught in her throat and her eyes filled with unshed tears ... There were so many._

 _"They block your way forward Clarke."_

 _"So what do i do?" She asked._

 _"You make a decision ... Fight your way through them and risk dying ... Or maybe you will win and get through unscathed but know this ... If you make it through with your body intact the same might not be true for your sanity."_

 _"What's my other option?"_

 _He pointed deeper in to the woods where it only got darker. "Or you can take the second path ... It's longer ... More challenges to face ... But there will be people that are willing to help you ... If you let them."_

 _"Will it get me to where i need to go?"_

 _"... Eventually as long as you do not stray from the path ... And don't look back ... Only forward ... You must make your decision quickly Clarke the longer you stay here the less chance you have."_

 _"Less chance of what?"_

 _"Happiness ... And life." He replied simply._

 _"What if i don't deserve happiness? Or a life?"_

 _The boy studied her carefully. "If you truly believed that you would of made your decision already ... Your hesitation shows there's hope inside of you ... No matter how small ... Think carefully Clarke ... Carefully and quickly."_

 _Movement from the clearing drew her attention as Nia emerged from the crowd,unlike the others she looked alive but there was something different and Clarke couldn't work out exactly what it was. The Ice Queen tilted her head to the side as if considering the blonde and when she spoke her voice seemed louder and echoed against the quiet._

 _"Greetings Wanheda, so nice of you to appear before us ... How does it feel to stand before your victims?" She questioned throwing her arms wide. " ... I am soon to join them am i not? Another number to add to your ever growing body count."_

 _The Ice Queen gazed at the people of Mount Weather before returning her attention to Clarke a small smile now in place. "They fear you ... Even in death you scare them ... Well you are the Commander of death aren't you? ... Of course you scare them ... But their fear will slowly fade in time and when they see you are no longer a threat to the dead ... You will join them.."_

 _Clarke tried to take a step back but her feet had become rooted to the spot ... Her legs refused to work._

 _"However you will always be a threat to the living because you ... Dear Wanheda are a murderer ... A cold blooded killer ... A monster." She grinned and began to whisper to the man closest to her he wore a guard uniform, his blonde hair peeking out the edge of his hat, his eyes widened at her words._

 _The blonde swallowed her fear and tried to speak ... Tried to explain her actions._

 _The boy spoke urgently. "Clarke make your decision ... Clarke? ... You must decide now ... Quickly ... Clarke!"_

 _The man from the group broke away rushing towards her with frightening speed and still her feet wouldn't move, he plowed into her with such force she felt herself fall backwards toward the ground braced for impact._

She jolted awake a gasp torn from her throat, hands placed on her shoulders caused her to hit out twisting her torso with the punch landing a blow to someones stomach causing them to grunt with pain. Her eyes darted around the room confusedly looking for a way to escape, ignoring the aches of her body she climbed quickly out of bed and ran towards the door only for another set of hands to grab her around the waist but these were gentler ... Softer. Before she could even think of fighting them off a voice was whispering in her ear. "Clarke it's me ... It's Lexa ... Calm down your safe I promise you ... It was just a dream."

The words were repeated until the Commander felt Clarke relax against her and her breathing began to calm, it was a dream ... Not real. She was in her room in Polis ... Safe. Taking a deep breath Clarke ran her hands down her face and composed herself.

"Right ...I just ... I'm fine." She insisted pulling away from the warmth of Lexa she silently made her way to the bathroom to sort herself out avoiding making eye contact, she found everything she needed for a wash already laid out for her and a clean set of clothes. The nightmare had really freaked her out it had felt so real, she had never experienced that before ... Lexa's voice in her ear had bought her back to reality ... Even though she would never admit it out loud it had comforted her almost immediately ... And it had felt nice being in her arms again ... God what was happening to her.

By the time she came out of the bathroom her mother and Lexa were talking quietly but stopped abruptly when they caught sight of her. "Three guesses what the topic of your conversation is." She said sarcastically.

"We weren't talking about-"

"Mum i couldn't care less to be honest ... How long have i been out of it anyway?" She questioned, she had noticed in the mirror her bruises were fading to the horrible looking yellow stage, the cut on her lip had scabbed over the scar appearing underneath already quite visible and her ribs didn't hurt nearly as much as they did before.

"Just over a week, i kept you pretty dosed up for a while. Your body needed the rest and you heal better when your resting ... How are you feeling?"

"Shattered." Clarke joked making Abby roll her eyes.

"Seriously Clarke I need to know."

"I feel fine mum."

"No dizziness? Sickness? Disorientated?"

"If i felt any of that why would i say i feel fine?" Clarke huffed, she hated being fussed over like she was some kind of a victim.

"Because your stubborn ...Well i need to check you over anyway." Abby insisted approaching her torch at the ready.

She moaned through most of the examination her eyes falling on a male guard standing to her right who was watching with a slight frown upon his face.

"What's your problem grumpy?"

"Me?"

"No the invisible guy right behind you ... Yeah you ... Why you looking at me like i just killed the family pet?"

"You punched me ... Hard."

Clarke did have a vague memory of hitting someone in her panic to get out but with all the poking and prodding from her mother she wasn't in the mood to apologise.

"Then you shouldn't of touched me." She shrugged.

"I was trying to help you actually." He said his voice rising higher at her rudeness.

"Alright calm down Mr Emotional don't want you getting all hysterical on me ... Your tampon might fall out."

"Clarke enough!" Abby interrupted sternly.

Lexa watched the interactions silently from the corner, she knew whatever the blonde had dreamed had bothered her and she was trying to pick a fight to distract herself, she was curious what it had been about ,Clarke had been mumbling in her sleep for a couple of minutes before waking in a panic. Luckily Connor was pretty laid back and wouldn't rise to the bait she even saw a smile at the corner of his lips at Clarkes words and she was sure if she wasn't there he would of laughed.

"Right i'm going to go for a wander then." Clarke said backing out the room once her mother had begun putting her equipment away. She needed to get out of this room and get some air to clear her head.

"Just a second ... We need to talk about a few things ... Sit." Abby said pointing back at the bed.

Knowing that she was about to be made to listen to a lecture she threw a sideways glance at the Commander silently asking for help, Lexa gave a slow nod before turning towards Abby. "Clarke has been cooped up for a long time perhaps this can wait until later?"

"Listen i'm grateful to you for saving my daughter ... But Clarke is my child and i will decide what is best for her ok?"

"Actually i'm an adult i can make my own decisions." Clarke interjected.

"Barely." Abby continued as though she wasn't interrupted. "Firstly wandering off when you were asked to stay inside was a stupid thing to do ... You do understand that you could of been killed?"

"Wow really? ... Because i thought Nia was on the verge of asking me out for a date." Clarke muttered.

"... You claim your an adult yet you can't act like one. Are you even going to apologise for putting me through this?"

Clarke looked at her mother and let out a laugh of disbelief. "I try to help ... Get hit over the head and taken against my will ... And i owe you an apology? It's not like i held a giant arrow over my head with the words 'potential kidnap victim' in flashing lights."

Connor stifled a laugh at Wanheda's words, he had been the one to hear some of what she said when she was held prisoner by Nia and standing in the same room as her now it became obvious that this was a permanent habit of the young blonde and he was looking forward to help guard her for the remainder of her stay.

Abby sighed tiredly and decided to just move on. "Secondly while you've been recovering a lot has been discussed ... The Commander has invited our people in to her coalition. ... We've become the thirteenth clan."

"What?" Clarke replied shocked, she glanced at Lexa who confirmed it with a nod.

Her mother continued. "And Nia will be held accountable for her crimes against us ... Against you ... And the people believe you have the right to decide her fate ... When you are up to it the clan leaders will meet and Nia will stand trial. The leaders have already agreed to mine and Marcus's plans to turn Mount Weather in to a hospital for everyone in the coalition and we leave tomorrow morning to put those plans in to action."

Clarke nodded her head while trying to take in all the changes. "I'll pack my things."

"No ... You need to stay here, it will be at least another two weeks until your ribs are fully healed it might even be another month depending on how easy you take it. We need you to stay behind to speak on behalf of our people at any upcoming meetings."

"Can't Marcus do that? He's better at all that stuff."

Abby glared at Lexa while she spoke. "The Commander insisted that it be you ... Your healing at a good rate Clarke ... Promise me you will take it easy at least for a couple of weeks and when your feeling one hundred percent ... Come home ok?"

Before Clarke could answer a knock interrupted and Marcus poked his head around the door. "Abby your needed at the medical tent."

She hugged Clarke gently before leaving the room. Lexa signaled Connor to do the same and he walked past the blonde shooting her a smile to show there were no hard feelings.

"Are you angry about being forced to stay again?" Lexa asked cautiously as soon as they were alone.

Clarke shrugged, now it was just them in the room the feeling of Lexa holding her reentered her mind causing her to blush she turned so the other woman couldn't see her face.

Lexa spoke again this time from right behind Clarke making her jump round and face her. "I thought it was better for it to be you who stayed behind ... Because when your not hating me i think we make a good team."

Swallowing nervously at the closeness between them she backed up a few steps before speaking softly. "... Don't betray me again and i won't have to hate you."

"I won't ... I swear it."

And when Clarke raised her eyes to meet the green ones in front of her they were filled with such sincerity it was impossible to not believe Lexa's words. "Ok ... So i officially don't hate you then."

Lexa smiled at the beautiful woman before her, part of her was worried that Clarke would be back to the cold short tempered person and it pleased her that the kinder Clarke was back. "I feel as if a celebration should be in order." Lexa teased.

"If you don't want the boring adults to find out about your party i've heard the Ice Queen knows about this little hideaway place where no one can hear you for miles -"

"Not funny Clarke." Lexa interjected sighing at the dark humour.

"Oh come on it was a little."

Lexa studied the blonde closely before replying. "I think you use your humour to make people believe you aren't affected by anything that's happened to you."

Clarke's smile slipped slightly before an even bigger one replaced it. "And i think your war paint makes you look like a racoon who needs a better type of waterproof mascara"

Lexa raised her eyebrows. "Your mocking my war paint?"

"You mocked my jokes."

"I've killed people for less." The Commander smirked enjoying the banter.

"And i've made fun of people for less ... Suck it up Heda. Now if you'll excuse me i'm going to find some food ... Being this hilarious makes me hungry." Clarke said sticking out her tongue childishly and walking out the room leaving behind an extremely amused Commander.

Making her way outside she intended to go straight to Jade's stall to see if she could scrounge some free food, she pushed the dream to the back of her mind like everything else that bothered her and was shocked to see the progress that was made with rebuilding everything, they had definitely been hard at work for the past week. Noticing Connor was following her at a distance Clarke turned to face him.

"Did you want something?"

"I'm to accompany you everywhere Wanheda." He answered indifferently.

Clarke stiffened at the name. "It's Clarke ... And i don't need a babysitter but thanks for the offer grumpy."

Connor smiled. "It's Connor and i'm afraid you don't have a choice. Heda's orders."

Clarke looked thoughtful for a minute. "I take it Nia isn't giving the name of the person who helped her take me?"

Connor's respect for the blonde rose slightly he confirmed her suspicions with a nod.

"Ok you can follow and watch but i'm warning you i'm about to eat and i chew with my mouth open." She joked as she walked off again his chuckle reaching her ears.

Nathaniel saw the blonde first and ran over excitedly stopping in his tracks when he saw her bruises clearly. "What happened to your face?" he asked shocked.

"I was born with it kid ... And my mum says i'm beautiful no matter what." She teased ruffling his hair.

"Your mother speaks the truth." another voice said from behind a cloud of steam, Jade smiled sympathetically at Clarke also eyeing the yellow marks on her skin. "I'm glad your safe ... Are you hungry?"

"Are you psychic?"

"Maybe." she joked handing over a large amount of food which Clarke accepted gratefully.

Clarke asked questions about the earthquake between mouthfuls, learning that Jade and Nathaniel had been outside with their father getting him some fresh air and watching the night sky when it happened and had done their best helping with the repairs. Jade admitted she knew of Clarkes disappearance. ... Everybody did ... Rumours had also spread of Clarke's bravery in the situation which the blonde shrugged off.

"Still playing football kid?" Clarke asked avoiding Jade's gaze and questions.

"Yeah i'm playing later if you want to come watch?"

"Sure."

"Are you helping with deliveries again today?" He asked excitedly.

"Afraid not, i'm not allowed to lift anything too heavy for a while ... Doctors orders."

His face fell slightly. "Oh ... What about when your better?"

"Well ... Once I'm better ... It will be time for me to go back home."

Jade's head snapped up at the information. "Your leaving?"

"I have to return to my people." Clarke replied softly.

"Right ... Of course you do ... They probably miss you."

Clarke tried to make light of the situation. "No probably about it ... You have met me right? ... I'm pretty amazing."

Jade smiled sadly. "... Yes you are ... I'll be sad to see you go."

"Me too." Nathaniel mumbled kicking at the dirt.

Clarke clapped him on the shoulder. "We can keep in touch ... I'll write to you and send the letters with the travelling traders deal?"

"There's no point." He replied grumpily. "I'm going for a walk."

Clare watched him leave with a frown. "Did i say something wrong?" She asked jade her eyes still on his retreating figure.

"... He has taken a liking to you ... He says you treat him like a friend instead of just a kid, he will miss you and ... He isn't a very strong reader so ..." Jade's voice trailed off but Clarke got the jist of what she was saying.

"I'm going to go talk to him ... We'll catch up more later?" Clarke suggested.

Jade nodded and watched Clarke a little longer than was necessary, she didn't notice the person who had appeared as if from nowhere until they cleared their throat.

"Sorry what can i get you?" She asked politelty.

Clarke started to walk back to her room just before dark, nathaniel had played brilliantly scoring two of the goals he was much happier than before and not just because of winning the game for his team, Clarke had promised to help with his reading and writing while she was still here and Jade would take over if he still needed help when it was time for her to leave so they would be able to keep in touch and she promised she would be a regular visitor too ... He made her promise it wouldn't be goodbye forever.

Another unnamed guard approached Connor as they entered the building, talking quietly in his ear and then leaving, Connor turned his attention back to Clarke. "Heda wishes to see you in her room."

"Lead the way grumpy."

"I've been friendly all day why do you call me grumpy?"

Clarke grinned he was actually a nice guy, he seemed to enjoy watching the game as much as she did and didn't pretend not to find her funny when she came out with a good joke. "I could come up with another nickname for you but i can't promise it won't be worse."

Connor considered his options. "You can't just call me Connor?"

"Doesn't suit you ... But your right neither does grumpy ... Definitely gonna have to come up with something new for ya girl scout."

"Great." he replied without enthusiasm.

The first thing Clarke noticed after being shown to Lexa's room was a waft of something delicious.

"I smell chocolate." She stated certainly.

Lexa chuckled at the seriousness in her voice. "The chef sent some cake up for me the chocolate was in with our delivery of supplies."

"You sent for me to test it for you right?"

"The chocolate is mine Clarke."

"Selfish."

Lexa laughed again. "I sent for you because i think its wise to make sure your prepared for how to act in front of the other members of the coalition. So from tomorrow i will begin to teach you how to think, act and respond like a leader."

"Seriously? ... Can't i just be me?"

"The things you say to me i tolerate ... Other members are more old fashioned, the details of your actions at Mount weather and your refusal to back down from the Ice Queen have certainly impressed them ... But they expect you to act a certain way ... Responsibly ... No jokes ... No rude comments. It could destroy a lot of things that have taken a lot of time to build." Lexa explained.

"I get it ... In front of them i have to act like you act because if i'm seen as if i'm not taking this seriously it could cause problems for my people ... And yours."

"Our people." Lexa corrected pleased that Clarke had grasped the seriousness of the situation quickly. "So tomorrow we begin?"

"Sure. Actually there was something i wanted to suggest to you. Why don't you build a school? Help the children to learn to read and write and stuff?"

"Children usually learn from the parents."

"What about the ones that dont have parents? And you can teach them other stuff not just that ... They could paint, draw, learn about whatever they find interesting." Clarke finished, trying to gage Lexa's reaction.

"I'll give it some thought. ... What did you enjoy learning about as a child?" She asked curiously.

"... The earth obviously ... but also the other planets in our solar system too. Anything to do with space really."

"And what interesting facts did you learn?" Lexa questioned as she sat comfortably in a chair pulling the cake towards her.

"I'll tell you some in exchange for the cake."Clarke grinned.

"This is the last piece ... And i already know many things about the universe. ... Your not the only one who found it interesting."

So her and Lexa shared some interests. "What if i can tell you something you never knew about then can i get the cake?"

Lexa grinned at the wager. "Three things ... And you get the cake." She countered confidently.

"Ok did you know that if you could put all the planets in a bath saturn is the only one that would float?" Clarke grinned and stepped closer to the cake as the Commander shook her head. "Something to do with the density of the planet." She explained. "And did you know the moon moves further away from the earth every year? "

Lexa shook her head again now looking more concerned. "3.8 centimeters every year ... Personally i think its trying to distance itself from my mother."

Clarke thought hard thinking of something not a lot of people knew. Smiling to herself she finally spoke. "When NASA was still around they found a planet where it rains glass sideways."

Lexa looked shocked at the information. "How do i know your not making these up?" She asked suspiciously.

"Ask Marcus he taught us it all and he still has the book." Clarke replied happily swiping the plate, picking up the spoon and taking a bite. "Mmmmmm." she groaned at the taste. "It always tastes so much better when you've earned it ... You know what i mean?"

Lexa shook her head at the blonde doing her best to ignore the sounds of enjoyment coming from her lips.

"Whats that smell?" Clarke mentioned suddenly.

"If its chocolate thats because you have inhaled most of it up your nose." Lexa teased.

"No its ... " Clarke sniffed the air again. "Oh don't worry it's just the aroma of victory ... But you wouldn't know about that right now would you."

"I did not want the cake anyway, i'm watching my figure." Lexa shrugged acting as though she didn't care which just made Clarke laugh harder.

"Oh really? For someone who didn't want it you sure did look pissed when i won it. So you don't even want a teeny tiny piece?" Clarke teased before quickly finishing it, letting out one more moan of enjoyment. "Delicious doesn't even come close to describing how good that was!"

Lexa's breathing quickened and all she could focus on was Clarke coming towards her with a huge grin on her face, chocolate still smeared across her bottom lip.

"Sorry it was too good to share ... But you can lick the spoon if you really want to see how amazing it was." She suggested holding out the silverware.

Without thinking of the consequences the Commander grabbed Clarkes extended wrist and stood at the same time pulling her forwards, green eyes lingering on the blondes lips.

"Actually i can think of a better way to sample a taste."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait, I've actually taken my time with this chapter its the first one i haven't rushed to get out and I've really enjoyed writing this one. As always let me know what you think and if you have any ideas of where the story should go or what you think would go well just say and i'll do my best to try and include some of them giving the people credit for said ideas of course and happy reading! X**

Clarke's whole body was frozen just like in her nightmare only this time it wasn't fear that rooted her to the spot it was the force of the green eyes looking back in to her own, the intensity of them was enough to make her breathing hitch in her chest. She felt as though now would be a good time to back away ... Maybe throw out a stupid joke to break the tension and then leave but she just couldn't ... No ... It wasn't that she couldn't ... she didn't want to. Their faces were mere inches from each other and she watched as Lexa's gaze flitted between her eyes and her lips silently waiting for Clarke to decide whether or not to close the gap between them.

Lexa was desperately trying to stop herself from moving forward even though she had started it she wanted it to be Clarke's decision on what happened next, but she was unable to stop one of her hands from sliding around the blonde's waist however, her hand making contact with the skin underneath the hem of her shirt and was pleasently surprised to feel Clarke shudder and close her eyes at the touch. The Commander's stomach flipped when Clarke's eyes met her own again, the blue seemed darker than she had ever seen them and she licked her lips as her mouth had suddenly become dry and her heart thundered against her ribs when the blonde took a step closer, pushing a stray hair back behind Lexa's ear letting her fingers linger at the nape of her neck before slowly pulling her closer.

Their lips finally met and Lexa couldn't stop the loud moan that escaped her, the hand on Clarke's back tightened it's hold pulling her body closer and the blonde didn't resist, instead she deepened the kiss their lips moving rhythmically against each other and her hands getting lost in Lexa's hair, their breathing became heavier as their lips became more demanding. The fluttering in the Commander's stomach intensified, her desire heightening by the second as she enjoyed the feeling of Clarke's lips against her own, her heart was beating so hard it was all she could hear, she didn't know wether a few minutes passed or an hour and her hand began to drift gently gliding against the smooth skin of the blonde's stomach and began inching it's way up towards her ribs.

Clarke pulled away suddenly and stepped out of reach her breathing still heavy, Lexa swallowed nervously her own breathing was just as shallow, had she done something wrong? ... Pushed it too much ... Was Clarke regretting what had just happened?

"What's wrong?" She asked trying to hide her worries and completely failing.

"Someone was knocking." Clarke replied.

"What?" Lexa questioned, the words not making much sense at this moment.

Clarke raised her eyebrows slightly at the sight of Lexa acting flustered. "Your door, someone's knocking." She explained slowly.

As if to confirm her words another knock sounded across the room, Lexa silently cursed whoever was behind the door for interrupting the moment, her lips were still tingling from the kiss and her hands already ached to be pressed against Clarke again, throwing a glance in the blonde's direction, who was looking everywhere but at her, Lexa called out not quite able to hide her annoyance.

"Enter!"

Titus walked in as quickly as his feet would carry him, his eyes immediatly falling to Clarke not even trying to hide his disapproval at her presence, she noticed the look and countered it with a quirk of her eyebrow, she didn't know what this guys problem was with her and she didn't particularly care but she was not going to let him stare her down, her eyes burned in to his own, only when the Commander cleared her throat pointedly did Titus break eye contact and focus on Heda.

"Is there a problem Titus?"

"... Nothing pressing Heda." He replied softly.

"Then why are you in my room?" Lexa asked curiously.

The truth was Titus was just passing and had noticed Connor standing outside the Commander's room and if he was there that meant Clarke was inside, when he questioned Connor on what buisness the two women had together at this time he was met only by an unconcerned expression from the dark blue eyes and a shrug of his broad shoulders. Lexa's feelings for the sky girl were already stronger than he anticipated and he couldn't let Clarke's influence over Lexa become greater. Searching his mind for a legitimate reason for seeking out the Commander he spoke confidently.

"I needed your approval for the people i have chosen to accompany the Chancellor and sky people to Mount Weather tomorrow."

"I gave you that responsibility because i trusted you to pick the right people Titus, you don't need to seek my approval." Lexa countered knowing he was being untruthful.

Titus's eyes flicked back to Clarke momentarily before he spoke again. "Can i speak with you openly Heda?"

"You may."

" ... In private so if you could excuse us Wanheda?"

"My name is Clarke ... Not ...that ... ok?" The blonde said through gritted teeth.

Titus considered the young girl before him, noting the anger that filled her eyes at the name he called her. "You do not like your new nickname?" He sneered.

"Don't call me by mine and i won't have to call you by yours." Clarke shrugged trying to act as though she hardly cared, Titus seemed to enjoy pissing her off and she didn't want to give him any more ammuntion to do that.

"I have no nickname." He frowned confusedly.

Lexa stepped forward and faced towards Titus drawing their attention away from eachother. "Clarke stays ... Whatever you have to say you can say in front of her."

Titus was about to protest against this when Clarke poked her head from behind Lexa's back and mouthed the word 'Baldilocks' with a huge grin. His face turned an angry shade of red but she spoke aloud before he could respond.

"No it's fine I'll go ..."

Lexa spun round to face her, she didn't want her to leave without them at least speaking first, she wanted them to discuss where they go from here ... Not act like it didn't happen at all... She couldn't stand that in fact. "No ... I mean you don't have to ... I thought we could talk ..."

"I'm kind of tired." Clarke lied.

Lexa's fingers had been so close to the burn Nia had branded into her skin and Clarke hadn't even cared at the time, all she had focused on was how good Lexa's lips had felt against her own but now the thought of it worried her ... How would Lexa react to it? ... With anger? ... Disgust? ... Pity? That she really couldn't stand the thought of and she couldn't promise herself that they wouldn't be in the same position as soon as they were left alone again.

"Goodnight Heda." Clarke said respectfully before making her way out of the room.

"Goodnight Clarke." Lexa replied softly, resisting the urge to stop her from leaving but at the same time knowing she had to give her space.

Clarke closed the door behind her and immediatly leaned against it releasing a shaky breath, she was so caught up in the memory of what happened she didn't even notice her body guard watching her carefully, his blue eyes studied her face, his arms hanging at his side they were just a tad too muscled to be able to cross comfortably, he ran a hand through his short dark hair hoping the movement would gain her attention ... And it did.

"You still here?" She teased trying to hide her surprise.

"Sure am ... I'm your shadow ... Maybe that can be my new nickname." He suggested with a smile.

Clarke scoffed. "Shadow is too cool a nickname for someone so ..."

"So? ... What?"

"Short." Clarke grinned, Connor was even shorter that her but she had a suspicion he was fast and he was definitely strong.

"Is that an insult? ... Because i'm fine with my height."

"What height?" Clarke joked as she walked back towards her room.

"Funny Sky girl." He grinned as he followed her.

Lexa walked to the window of her room waiting for Titus to speak she had an idea of what he was going to say.

"You must distance yourself from her Heda, no good will come of this. She has done nothing but make you look weak in front of your people."

Lexa remained silent, her focus on the night sky, Clarke's comment about the stars on the night they got her back from Nia made her smile happily at the memory ... The banter they shared on the journey back before Clarke had fallen asleep against her ... The way she constantly made her smile with her quick wit and sarcasm ... She made her happy ... Happier than she had been in a long time ... And the kiss! ... The kiss had been heaven ... She wanted nothing more than to experience that everyday for the rest of her life and if people thought she was weak because of happiness then she would show them it hadn't weakened her in the slightest, if anything she felt stronger ... Like she would be able to take on the world as long as Clarke was there to come back to.

"She is rude and intolerable, not to mention ungrateful. The sooner you send her home back to her people the better, there are more suitable women that will be more than happy to warm your bed-"

"Enough!" Lexa snapped at the crude comment, turning sharply toward him, anger clear on her face. "It is not like that and you know it! You think i do all i have done just to get her in to my bed?!"

"I meant no disrespect Heda." Titus mumbled bowing his head.

"Yes you did ... Maybe not to me ... But to Clarke." Lexa swallowed her anger and let out a sigh. "She's special ... And no matter what you think of her you will not convince me otherwise ... No matter how hard you try so i suggest you stop ... Unless you want to make me angry."

Titus decided to try a different approach, he had seen the way the stall owners daughter had watched Clarke earlier in the day, her desire for the blonde was obvious and maybe he could twist it to his advantage. "Maybe she is special, you are certainly not the only one who thinks this way."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"The young girl ... Jade?"

"What about her?" Lexa asked sharply.

"They seemed close earlier today when Wanheda was speaking to her." Titus replied. "Laughing together ... Lingering looks ... She obviously desires her."

Lexa's thoughts started to run away with her, did Clarke feel the same? ... Had Jade already won her heart? ... Is that why she left in such a hurry and was avoiding eye contact?

"Heda please listen to me-"

"I said enough!" Lexa yelled.

"As you wish." Titus swallowed nervously at the look on her face and bowed again.

"Leave." She demanded waving her hand dismissively.

When she heard the door close softly she began pacing the room, trying to think things through in her head but instead of calming her it had the opposite effect. She needed answers and she needed them now ... This was not going to wait until morning ... She needed to speak with Clarke now.

Turning on her heel she left her room making her way down the hallway towards Clarke's room, she saw Connor standing outside it his back against the wall and he quickly straightened up when he saw her approaching.

"Heda." He acknowledged her with a respectful bow.

"Go get some sleep Connor, i'll take over tonight. Make sure your well rested to continue your duties in the morning."

"As you wish."

"Wait! ... What exactly did Clarke do today?"

If Connor found the question weird his face did not show it and he answered without hesitation. "When she left her room she went to the food stall and got someting to eat, spoke with the vendor for a while and then spent the rest of the day with the young boy ...Nathaniel ... Speaking to him and watching him play football."

"Did she see Jade at any other time?"

"She joined us to watch her brother play football but it was later in the day ... Why? Is she a problem?"

"What did you make of her?"

"You'll have to be more specific Heda." He answered curiously.

"What's her attitude toward Clarke?"

Connor licked his lips nervously, now he knew what she meant but he would not lie to his Commander. "She seems ... Taken with her."

Lexa's body stiffened at the confirmation. "I see ... And do you think Clarke ..." She let the question hang in the air.

"I think you would have to ask Clarke that ... But in my opinion Sky girl seems oblivious to it Commander." He answered with a slight smile, he had heard the moan that had come from the Commander's room earlier and had a good idea what was happening before Titus turned up.

Relief flooded through her at his words and she hoped he was right. She dismissed him with a nod of her head and watched him walk away. Taking a deep breath to prepare herself for the conversation she was about to have, trying to plan it out in her head ... Playin out different scenario's. After standing outside for fifteen minutes she decided to just take the plunge and opened the door forgetting to knock beforehand.

Clarke was getting changed when she heard the door open, her hand reaching out towards her top that laid on the bed as she whirled round at the noise, Lexa entered and stopped in her tracks at the sight of Clarke in just a bra and underwear but before she could apologise her eyes were drawn to the angry red mark below her ribs even with all the bruising it stood out vividly. The blonde pulled the top infront of her hurridly hiding it from view.

"It's polite to knock you know." Clarke snapped hoping that Lexa hadn't noticed anything but when the green eyes met hers she knew that it was too late.

"What is that?" Lexa asked in a dangerously low voice.

"Just some bruises and stuff ... It's no big deal." Her explanation died out as Lexa walked purposefully towards her and grabbed the top but Clarke held on tightly. "Stop it."

"Clarke ... Let me see ... Please."

"I told you it's nothing."

"Then you'll have no problem letting me have a look will you." Lexa countered.

Clarke's eyes closed in defeat, she didnt want anyone to see this but especially not Lexa. The top was gently taken from her hand and she refused to open her eyes ... She did not want to see the reaction.

Lexa bent down slightly to get a better view, the word 'Wanheda' was burned in to the skin, already scarring and was definitely going to be there for the rest of Clarke's life. "Why did she carve this word in to you?" She asked slightly confused.

Clarke didn't answer instead she just shrugged her shoulders at the question. Lexa gently cupped her face forcing Clarke to look at her. "I know how Nia works, she would of told you while she was doing this ... So what did she say?"

Clarke did not want to have this conversation but the pleading look Lexa was giving her was too hard to ignore. " ... She said ... By the time she was finished with me the only way anyone would be able to identify my body was if my name was burned in to it ... But i would never be remembered as Clarke ... I would be remembered as Wanheda ... A murderer of men, women ... And children." Clarke finshed in a whisper.

Lexa's grip on the shirt tightened as she tried to hold in the anger that coursed through her at the words and at the expression on Clarke's face making it clear that the blonde believed every word that Nia had said. She would pay the Ice Queen a visit tomorrow and show her just how unacceptable this was.

"Clarke ... Look at me." The Commander pleaded, she waited until Clarke's eyes slowly raised upwards.

"It was just her opinion ... I don't care." The blonde mumbled unconvincingly.

"You do though and that just confirms the point i'm about to make. Nia has tried playing on your fears that your some sort of monster-"

"They were children Lexa." Clarke interrupted. "I killed children ... I am a monster." She finished turning away abruptly and distancing herself.

Lexa followed immediatly and grabbed the blonde's shoulders making her face her again. "You are not a monster ... Not even close, a monster does not torture themselves daily for the decisions they made ... A monster does not become tormented by their actions in their dreams ... Monsters do not regret Clarke ... They purposefully set out to hurt people and they enjoy it ... Nia is the monster not you."

Clarke's eyes filled with tears at the Commander's words and she took in a shakey breath as Lexa's hands moved to either side of her face and gently caressed her cheeks. "You need to stop blaming yourself for this, you tried to find other ways to solve the problems at Mount Weather and that was your last option and you took it to save your people. ... Your friends and your family ... And countless other lives. The title Wanheda does not mean your a monster Clarke ... Think of it as death tried taking away everything you hold dear and you refused to let it... You took action against it ... Hence Commander of death." Lexa finished simply.

Clarke nodded but remained silent not sure she would be able to say anything at the moment anyway, Lexa's words had struck a cord somewhere ...

"What you actually are is a kind ... Loyal ... Extremely beautiful woman." Lexa continued softly. "Who has had to deal with a lot in a short amount of time ... Had responsibility and leadership thrust upon her with no warning and dealt with it amazingly ... Maybe you should focus on that instead."

"I ... Thank you." Clarke whispered.

"Your welcome." Lexa smiled her eyes suddenly taking in the half dressed figure in front of her, clearing her throat she dropped her hands to her side. "You should finish getting dressed and get some sleep ... We have a lot to go through in the morning."

"Sleep?" Clarke questioned confused that that's what was on Lexa's mind when it was the last thing on hers.

"Yes Clarke ... Sleep ... The thing you do when your tired." she teased.

Rolling her eyes at the comment Clarke pulled on the shorts and took the top from Lexa's hand pulling it over her head before climbing beneath the furs on the bed and getting comfortable, noticing Lexa still standing there she raised her eyebrows in silent question.

"I'm protecting you tonight ... I sent Connor to rest."

"Soooo your just going to stand there and watch me sleep?"

"I will most likely read ... Maybe a book on the universe ... Take steps to ensure i lose no more slices of cake in the future." She shrugged making Clarke chuckle.

"Sore loser." Clarke said disguising it as a cough making Lexa narrow her eyes. "Maybe you should take lessons from me tomorrow ... Could teach you a thing or two ... Now I'm not saying you'll be as good as me but ... You have potential i guess."

"Is that right?" Lexa grinned. "And what would wonderful things would i be taught exactly?"

"How to win a bet for one." Clarke teased.

Lexa frowned playfully. "Go to sleep Clarke ... Or do you need to be taught how to do that?"

"Nope ... That i'm an expert at." Clarke smiled turning to her side using her arm as a pillow. "Can do it with my eyes closed."


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for all you reviews they fuel me better than coffee i genuinly love reading reading them, Danni77 i was planning to do that with Connor but I'll get Lexa to take over at some point maybe? The number trick in this chapter is one i used to love doing on my friends when i was in school and it took them over a year to get it out of me how i did it, they never worked it out for themselves ... Thinking back they might of just not been very smart. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter, its kind of another filler chapter before all the drama of the next chapter, let me know what you think and happy reading! X**

Lexa was seated upright on the old sofa an open book resting on her lap, she kept her eyes closed when she heard the noises of Clarke awaken getting out of bed and quietly walking towards the bathroom even though it was going to be a few more hours until sunrise. The Commander had spent most of the night reading but couldn't stop the glances towards the sleeping blonde every so often, enjoying the relaxed peaceful looks that crossed her face and worrying slightly when she began tossing and turning, mumbling incoherently as another nightmare gripped her, Lexa had been tempted to wake her but it was over just as quickly as it had started.

The sound of returning footsteps reached her ears but instead of returning to bed as Lexa expected Clarke approached her seat and still Lexa kept her eyes closed, she felt the blonde standing closely and kept her breaths even as the book was removed from her lap and she was gently maneuvered in to a sleeping position, her head against the arm of the sofa and legs stretched to the other side then a blanket was draped across her and tucked tightly around her back. The feeling of warmth she felt when Clarke was doing all of this was almost indescribable ... She was so used to taking care of other people and making sure they were safe and she had never really experienced someone doing the same for her, the thought that Clarke must of believed the brunette to be in a deep sleep and taken the time to make sure she was comfortable and warm actually meant a lot even if those small touches didn't seem like such a big deal to anyone else, so instead of revealing that she was actually awake she decided to feign sleep for a while longer.

The glow of red from the rising sun hitting her eyes was the first clue that Lexa had actually fallen asleep, she sat up in a panic the blanket falling from her shoulders, she immediatly spotted Clarke seated in the chair opposite reading the book she had taken earlier, she was relieved the blonde was ok but angry at herself for being so careless ... Anything could of happened while she slept.

"You snore." Clarke grinned turning the page gently.

"You should of woken me." Lexa said obviously irritated.

Clarke observed her coolly "And you are obviously not a morning person grumpy, you were awake most of the night so I thought you may aswell sleep while you have the chance." She explained with a shrug of her shoulder and returning her gaze to the pages in front of her.

"And what if someone had fought their way in and attacked you?" Lexa responded still angry at herself.

Clarke shot her a look that clearly said that wasn't very likely. "If someone got in to this building unnoticed ... Fought and won against all of your guards and then got in here and killed me without you hearing then maybe they deserved their victory."

Lexa grinned in spite of herself. "... Maybe i wouldn't of heard it over my apparent snoring."

Clarke held back her own smirk keeping her face straight. "As loud as that was ... I think the sound of Titus screaming like a little girl would of been heard over it."

Lexa rolled her eyes at the comment, she wished the two would learn to get along and passed this obvious dislike of each other but she wasn't going to even attempt to suggest it at the moment. "How did i end up being all warm and comfortable?" She teased indicating the blanket.

Clarke didn't even look over at the question instead she replied immediately. "The ninja slash warrior slash international super spy that broke in and avoided detection, snuck in here and just as she was about to slit my throat noticed you looked a little cold and slightly uncomfortable so she sorted it out and wrote me a note promising to get me next time."

"Your not even a tiny bit funny." Lexa said shaking her head and relaxing against the back of the sofa again.

"Wasn't trying to be." Clarke shrugged.

The Commander watched the blonde silently amused. "What else did she say in this note and where is it?"

Again without missing a beat Clarke answered. "She was an international super spy Lexa so obviously it self destructed once i read it ... But she did say that she hurt her ribs moving you around so you owe her some breakfast ... Lots of breakfast ... That means you give me your plateful too."

Lexa frowned at the information moving closer to Clarke concern clear on her face. "You hurt your ribs? ... Next time just leave me don't put yourself through more pain for stupid reasons." She demanded instantly regretting faking being asleep when Clarke had moved her.

The blonde rolled her eyes and huffed as she got to her feet. "Seriously it was barely a twinge ok? I took the pain killers my mother left and now no pain ... Its like magic."

"How many do you have left." Lexa asked curiously she was sure Abby ony had a limited suppy given the amount of injured there had been in the earthquake and Clarke had been taking them a lot.

"Those were the last ones."

" ...what if you experience more pain?" Lexa asked guiltily.

Clarke threw her head back and groaned. "Then I'll deal Lexa ok? ... So I think you said something about breakfast ..."

Their early morning meal had consisted of toast and eggs sent up to Clarke's room and the blonde wasted no time digging in, the Commander had to slap away Clarke's hand from her plate on more than one occasion but as it gave her an excuse to touch her again she didn't mind.

"How about i get the last slice of toast if i show you something that will blow your mind?"

Lexa looked at the blonde dubiously. "Really? I'm not falling for another one of your tricks."

Clarke frowned. "Hey! Last time was knowledge ... Can't help it if I'm smarter than you."

Lexa raised the food to her lips as Clarke's hand grabbed her wrist stopping the movement. "Come on what's the worst than can happen?"

"I lose my food ... Again."

"... Maybe ... But I promise you'll see something amazing ... Well slightly impressive ... Kind of."

Enjoying the feel of the blondes hold convinced her to agree more than the promise of amazing things. "Fine."

Clarke's face split in to a wide grin. "Great! ... So think of a number any number you want just make sure its a whole one no ten and a halfs or four and three quarters okay?"

"A whole number." Lexa confirmed. "Okay twenty."

Clarke moaned. "No don't tell me, keep it in your head. Think of a different number."

Lexa nodded.

"Now double it."

Another nod.

"Add ... Ten."

Another nod.

"Halve it."

Yet another nod.

"Now take away the number you first started with." Clarke said with a smile waiting for Lexa to work it out in her head, when she confirmed she had the end number Clarke's grin widened.

"Five."

Lexa's mouth dropped open. "How did you?"

"Genius." Clarke said pointing to herself and removing the toast from Lexa's hand.

"Wait! Do it again give me a chance to work out how you did it."

"Fine ... I'l even switch it up a bit make it harder for me to guess. Got your number?"

"Yes." Lexa grinned.

"Double it ... Add twenty four ... Halve it ... Take away the number you first started with."

Lexa did the calculations quickly in her head, watching Clarke curiously when she finished.

"Twelve." Clarke grinned knowingly.

"How did you do it?"

"I'm afraid I can't divulge that kind of information to those with limited brain power Commander." She replied smugly taking a bite of her reward, taking pity of the confused look on Lexa's face as she was still trying to work it out she guided the half eaten piece of toast gently towards the brunette's mouth which opened gratefully accepting it.

"Don't say I never give you anything." The blonde smiled her eyes lingering on the Commander's lips before heading back to the bathroom.

Lexa couldn't hold back her own grin as she watched Clarke walk away, she hadn't missed the look and her thoughts drifted to what could be happening if the blonde hadn't walked away. Lost in the memory of their kiss last night she failed to notice when Clarke came back in the room looking refreshed.

"So I'm ready to be bored by lessons of buisness interaction with a group of grumpy leaders." Clarke said pulling Lexa from her thoughts.

"What?" Lexa asked slightly confused.

"Teaching me to walk like a leader and talk like a leader ... Toning down my perfection so they don't feel threatened by my awesomeness. ... Any of this ringing any bells?" Clarke teased.

Lexa pulled herself together. "Yes ... Ok let's begin."

Three hours later they were still sat next to each other on the sofa the table in front of them littered with paper containing details of all the different leaders of the coalition, their personalities, what they expected and what Clarke should expect from them in return, which ones were old fashioned in their beliefs, which ones she would have a harder time earning their respect. Lexa pulled forward a new sheet of paper ready to write more information down causing Clarke to throw her head back and groan.

"How much more do you expect me to remember?"

"I thought this would be easy for someone who claims on a daily basis that they are a genuis or complete perfection." Lexa teased earning her a light shove.

"This is why I'm writing everything down so you can go over it when needed, you have days maybe weeks to prepare yourself. The last leader is Drake of the Marsh people, he is young only slightly older than you but he is a ruthless leader, he pretends that he is inexperienced and friendly but that is only to lull you into a false sense of security so don't be fooled, he is smart and a very good fighter ... He has a big ego so you should get on well being so alike." she quipped earning her another playful shove. Lexa hesitated slightly. "He is a womanizer and will definitely try to flatter you in to his bed." Lexa finished somewhat stiffly.

"Is he good looking?" Clarke joked missing the frown Lexa shot her with.

"I don't find men attractive so I'm hardly the best person to ask." Lexa replied coldly. "If you decide to sleep with him try not to let it interfere with the coalition." She stood abruptly jealousy flooding through her again. "I think that's enough for today, go over the notes as you please and remember be respectful but not a pushover, don't be rude unless they are first. Think before you speak and if you aren't sure what to say it's better to say nothing at all."

Lexa knew her change of attitude was sudden but the thought of Clarke sleeping with someone or even finding them desirable made her far from happy, they had shared a kiss less than twenty four hours ago and Clarke was already making comments about someone else. She wasn't usually a jealous person but Clarke was bringing out all these new feelings, maybe it was the uncertainty of where they were heading that caused her to over react. The blonde stood beside her laying a hand on the Commanders shoulder.

"Hey it was just a joke Lexa, you don't seriously think I go around sleeping with everybody that shows an interest do you?"

"I never said that." Lexa replied avoiding eye contact but not moving away from the blondes touch.

"No but you went from Lexa to moody Heda in nought point two seconds." Clarke grinned trying to ease the tension.

Lexa let out the breath she had been holding, she needed to talk to Clarke about last night, she needed answers on how Clarke felt and what direction they wanted to go. Taking the blondes hand in her own she glanced at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry ... I just ... I don't like Drake, I think he's pompous and an idiot ... The thought of him flirting with-"

A knock interrupted the conversation and Lexa released an angry groan, everytime she was about to get somewhere with Clarke someone decides to knock the door.

Letting out a quiet "for fuck sake." that she had heard the blonde and other sky people use caused Clarke to laugh openly.

"It's so weird to hear you curse like us ... I think we're becoming a bad influence on you and your people." She turned toward the door before Lexa could respond.

"Come in." Clarke called.

Conor strolled in nodding his head at both women. "I thought you may want me to take over again so you could attend to the lower levels." he said to his Commander having gotten her message earlier in the day about wanting to speak to Nia again.

"Yes, fine." turning her attention back to Clarke she smiled gently. "We'll continue the conversation later?"

"I think i got the jist of it, be polite, respectful until their rude to me, no jokes, no stealing their food and Drakes a prick."

Connor laughed at Clarke's summary earning a glare from his Commander. "Apologies Heda." He spoke not quite able to hold back the rest of the laugh that tried escaping, Lexa shook her head a smirk evident on her own face.

"The usual Connor, no one you don't trust gets to close and she's not to be left on her own."

He nodded his understanding and watched her leave the room after another glance in Clarke's direction.

"So what's on the agenda today sky girl?"

"Its lunch time so what do you think?"

"Jade's stall? Again?"

"Octavia and Lincoln have gone to Mount Weather with my mother, Lexa's now busy ... I'm hungry and Jade and Nathaniel are my only friends so ... I haven't got a lot of options have I?"

"One ... your always hungry as far as I can tell and two ... Your rude and sarcastic so I'm not surprised they are your only friends ... Try being nicer to people."

Clarke shot him an 'are you stupid' look before replying. "Fuck no."

The Commander sat opposite the Ice Queen watching her silently twirling a small knife in her hand, Nia wasn't supposed be harmed until after Clarke had been given the chance to decide her fate at the next meeting and Lexa knew she wasn't going to leave the room without hurting her but she didn't care about what the consequences were going to be.

"Did you come to visit me for a staring contest Commander?" Nia goaded.

Lexa remained silent noticing the Queens gaze kept flitting to the knife and she was pleased to see uncertainty flash across her face. Nia let out a huff pulling against her chains just for something to do. Her hands had been tied to the table limiting her movements since she arrived over a week ago, she was bought food once a night if she was lucky and even then it was slim pickings getting only leftovers of other peoples dinners and having to ask everytime she needed a drink or use the toilet, it was degrading and Lexa knew it but she didn't care, the Ice Queens comfort was not anywhere on her list of concerns.

"Are you ready to tell me who helped you?"

"I already told you I have no idea what you're talking about."

Her patience was already growing thin and Lexa wasn't in the mood for games, not today. "I want to know who passed you information on Clarke's whereabouts and the fact she was wondering around unguarded."

Nia shrugged her shoulders and looked bored with the conversation. "I don't think i'm going to give you that piece of information Commander ... If you want to make a deal however ..."

"No deal ...Just tell me ... Now."

"No I don't think so, in fact I'm quite enjoying the fact that you don't know who to trust ... Was it him? ... Did she do it ... It must be driving you crazy." Nia finished with a grin before resuming her normal bored expression.

Knowing this was going nowhere just like all the other times she changed the subject to the real reason she came down here. "I saw what you ... Carved in to Clarke ... And I know what you intended to happen by doing it." Lexa spoke her voice dangerously low.

Nia looked up suddenly interested, the usual cold smile returning to her face. "And what was that?"

"You thought ... If Clarke somehow survived your games ... That you had ensured she would be forever reminded of what she did everytime she saw it."

"She did survive ... And she will be forever reminded of what she did ... Poor Clarke." Nia pouted mockingly.

Lexa felt her own smile play along her lips as she kept eye contact. "That's just it Nia, I've taken steps to make sure Clarke doesn't believe the lies you filled her head with ... You failed to kill me ... You failed to kill her ... You failed to break her even ... How pathetic." Lexa tutted. "And you couldn't even leave a lasting impression on a Sky person."

Nia's face fell at the words. "She would of broken in the end they all do, your little rescue party was the only reason for her survival."

Lexa laughed softly. "You had her for over twenty four hours ... No one has lasted that long in your company before ... But she did ... Your losing your touch."

"I've lost nothing!" The Ice Queen spat angrily. "You're acting as if it was bravery that kept her from begging for death when it was nothing but stupidity! Your little whore will be begging for mercy when I am returned to my people."

Lexa reached Nia in a second pressing the knife to her throat. "You will never get the chance to harm another hair on her head ... And you will never be returned to your people."

"She will not call for my death ... Her conscience won't allow it." Nia said confidently but her body stayed stiff making sure the knife didn't break the skin on her neck. "Then we will see just how brave she is ... I hope you've had your fun with her because when I'm through with her I'll send her back to you ... Piece ... By ... Piece."

The knife was dropped as Lexa's hand wrapped around her throat squeezing tightly enough for the Ice Queen to only be able to splutter.

"You will die for your crimes ... I'll make sure of it one way or the other ... Because you Nia ... Are nothing ... You have always been nothing ... And you will die as nothing ... Your name will be forgotten ... And the lives you have tried to destroy and the people who once feared you will live on ... Happily." Lexa smiled and squeezed even harder until Nia's face was a deep purple and her eyes started to bulge, her hands were trying to get Lexa to release her grip but she couldn't reach. Finally letting go the Commander felt a small piece of satisfaction as she watched the woman many people feared gulp air and cough painfully. Picking the knife back up from the floor Lexa advanced on her again taking her time to carve three words in to Nia's own stomach, the screams could be heard all down the corridor ... It seemed she wasn't as brave as Clarke had been.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey **people! Again thank you so much for your follows and reviews they really do give me the kick up the bum to write more so keep them coming! I intended this chapter to be about Nia's judgement but drunk me had other ideas and when i read some over the next morning I kinda liked some of drunk me's ideas so I went with it ... After fixing the many spelling mistakes thank you to whoever invented spell check lol. Now slightly tipsy me has just finished this so sorry for any mistakes I missed or anything that doesn't make sense ... Sober me will regret it in the morning. Also I'm not an alcoholic or anything just wanted to point that out ;) Anyway annoying rambling over let me know what you think and if you want to see the story go a certain way I'll try to do that giving you full credit for any ideas I use and so on. Happy reading! Xx**

Clarke and Lexa hardly had time for a quick hello in the following two weeks, Lexa was required to attend many meetings so any free time she had intended to spend with Clarke were now spent listening to the usual complaints and decision making, she had a slight suspicion that Titus was making sure she was constantly busy, he was extremely unhappy when he heard of her attack on the Ice Queen and swore everyone to secrecy about what happened, fearful of what the consequences would be for his Commander. Whenever she was free it was past nightfall and the blonde was already asleep. On the plus side Clarke was looking and feeling a lot better, the. bruising caused by Nia had completely faded and her ribs must of been feeling fine because Lexa had been informed that Connor and Wanheda had started running through the city in the early hours of the mornings.

Now that Clarke had healed her injuries the date of Nia's judgment had been set and was to start the following day, Lexa's mood which hadn't been all that great lately because of her separation from Clarke seemed even worse after hearing the news. Although she wouldn't admit it out loud she knew it was because this meant that Clarke would soon be leaving and returning to her own people, Abby had sent word to Clarke that their mission at Mount Weather was going great although they still had a lot to do and a lot to destroy but everyone was working together amicably, Lexa had been informed of the same by her own people.

Titus was waiting for Lexa when she left her room that morning, she inwardly groaned at his presence, this was either going to be another attempt to keep her busy all day or another lecture and she wasn't in the mood for either one.

"Heda, I thought we should prepare ourselves for tomorrow's meeting?" It sounded like a suggestion but Lexa knew it was meant more as a statement.

"No I don't think so, We are more than prepared and I need to speak to Clarke about some things ... Make sure she has an idea of what to expect.."

Anger flashed across his face just at the mention of her name. "I'm sure Connor is more than capable of taking care of that, your focus needs to be elsewhere Heda-"

Now it was Lexa's face that hardened, she was the Commander and she would decide who did what. "I did not ask Connor to do it though did I Titus? I said that I will do it and I shall! Where my focus needs to be is for me to decide ... I have done all that is required of me and more these past weeks! Today I will speak with Clarke ... Then I will see Nia again, try one more time to get the name of the person who helped her."

"Heda ... With all due respect I think it better you have no more contact with the Ice Queen ... Not after what happened last time, I will try in your place if you wish it?"

Lexa considered the offer, she couldn't say for sure that she wouldn't harm her again and if Nia arrived at the meeting battered and bruised her people might say that she had been punished enough for her crimes and force a vote on wether she should be spared from death ... She couldnt risk that happening.

"Fine." she said with a nod. "Get me the name Titus."

As she was walking away the flamekeeper cleared his throat. "I know you wished to see Wanheda now but Drake of the Marsh people and Claudia of the River people will be arriving shortly ... It could be interpreted as rude if you are not around to greet them."

Gritting her teeth together at the informaton Lexa resisted the urge to swear, usually leaders of other clans didn't arrive until the actual day of the meeting they had come for, she was almost certain this was another diversion tactic of Titus's. Not wanting to give him another excuse to start bad mouthing the blonde she decided to do her duty and find Clarke after she had welcomed the two guests.

Meanwhile Clarke was accepting some water from Jade after her run with Connor, she wore a pair of tight shorts and a tank top which was damp with sweat. Connor may of been short but he was a fast runner with plenty of stamina he pushed the blonde passed her limits and she enjoyed all the things she was learning from him these past two weeks especially when her pain had passed. It also helped keep her mind off Lexa, she had hardly had any interactions with the Commander because she had been kept busy and it had bothered her more than she cared to admit.

"Your stamina has increased greatly now Sky Girl." Connor complimented as Clarke shared her drink with him.

"I've been holding back but now your starting to realise how awesome I am at everything I suppose I can show you just how badly I can beat you on tomorrows run." Clarke shrugged.

Connor scoffed. "Yeah right, tomorrow will come and I will still wipe the floor with you."

"Your going to regret saying that half pint." the blonde smirked.

"Why? Because you're such perfection?" He replied used to her remarks about herself.

"No ... Because you won't be able to get in to the corners very well." She playfully punched his shoulder and laughed at her own joke echoed by Jade and Nathaniel even Connor joined in when he cottoned on.

While all four were eating breakfast together Nathaniel reminded Clarke of her promise to let him show her the small lake at the edge of the city and they were going to swim there for a while. They had become quite a lot closer in the two weeks and his reading and writing were improving every day and Clarke was certain it wouldn't be long until he didn't even need her help anymore, she was extremely proud of him. As they finished eating a figure emerged from behind a neighbouring stall and walked towards them stopping nearest to Clarke.

"Wanheda."

"Titus ... What's up?" She spoke politely enough but Connor recognised the signs from the way she held her body that she was displeased to be in the mans company, he shifted nearer to her his hand automatically resting near his sword.

"I wish to speak to you in private if I may?"

"I'm kind of in the middle of something so just say what needs to be said so we can all get on happily with our day." She replied a little less polite, there was no way she was going anywhere alone with him, not because she was scared she just didn't trust him that much and liked him even less than that.

His face became stony hearing her words and when he spoke he couldn't quite control the annoyance in his tone. "I have respectfully asked for a moment of your time away from others ears Wanheda so instead of being petulant why don't you do as I suggest."

Connor stepped closer to the two of them before speaking. "She said no."

Titus glared at the man before him incredulously. "She will respect me as she respects Heda, she is not even one of our people yet you will pit yourself against me for her?"

"Respect has to be earned flamekeeper ... From what I have seen from interactions between you two there is little chance of that happening. I will say this though ... The Commander has instructed me to ensure Clarke's safety at any cost and I will willingly do so ... Even if she wanted to go alone with you i would not allow it."

"I pose no threat to her." Titus said. "I wish only to make her see reason."

"And I said no." Connor countered. "Do not push me on this Titus you will not like the consequences."

Disbelief was etched across the older mans face. "Is that a threat Connor?"

"Yes." He replied simply, watching Titus calmly but his hand was still resting on the handle of his weapon.

Clarke watched them turning her head so often it was like a fast paced tennis match, finally Titus threw an angry glance in Connor and Clarke's direction before turning on his heel without another word and leaving. The blonde watched him out of sight before turning to Connor with a huge grin.

"Chihuahua" She said happily pointing at him.

"Excuse me?" He replied confused as to why she was referring to tiny dogs while gesturing in his direction.

"Your new nickname ... It's perfect ... Usually your all little and nice ... Sometimes a little sleepy ... Like the occasional belly rub ... But when someone comes near your territory you snap at their ankles before going for the throat." She teased causing Connor to burst out laughing at her description.

"I still prefer shadow ... But I can live with Chihuahua I suppose." He replied happily following the blonde and Nathaniel towards the lake after waving goodbye to Jade and thanking her for their breakfast.

"Thank you." Clarke said suddenly and Connor nodded in her direction, he knew she wasn't thanking him for his acceptance of his new nickname, as she returned his nod with a smile he realised that even if the Commander withdrew her order of protection, which was very unlikely, he would continue anyway ... He definitely considered Clarke a close friend.

A few hours later Connor still had a huge grin on his face but this time it was from watching Clarke acting like a big kid with Nathaniel, the pair had become bored of just simply swimming and the blonde was enthusiastically getting ready to use the rope swing hanging from a strong branch of a nearby tree, going back as far as she could she ran quickly towards the water before jumping on to the rope and at the height of the swing she let go and flipped easily in to the water with a huge splash making Nathaniel cheer happily.

Surfacing near the edge of the lake Clarke grinned before flexing her muscles playfully and pulling herself out to watch Nathaniel's turn. She put her finger and thumb to her lips whistling loudly after he entered the deep blue water with a huge splash, passing villagers were watching their interactions with amusememt but Clarke remained oblivious to the small crowd that gathered.

"Your very childish sometimes." Connor chuckled.

"The word is fun Chihuahua. ... Lifes too short to be serious all the time." She replied poking her tongue out at him before running forward to take another turn.

After who knows how long Clarke's stomach rumbled hungrily and they took one last swing where Nathaniel was holding tightly on to the blonde's shoulders in a sort of piggy back position before they both done a tarzan impression while flying through the air before they impacted the water below, they sat on the edge of the lake and Clarke noticed a hollow sort of stick in Nathaniel's hand.

"What's that?"

"It's a pea shooter."

"What's a pea shooter?" She asked curiously.

"You take a pea or something the same size put it here." He gestured at the end of the stick. "And then blow it and if you have good aim it will hit whatever your trying to hit ... Me and my friends sometimes use spit balls." He added before blushing slightly, worried that Clarke would find it a bit too childish or something.

Instead she looked at it gleefully. "We so need to give this a go ... You have any peas?"

He shook his head. "No ... But i have paper ... We could do spit balls" He whispered. "We can hide in the tree so we aren't seen."

Clarke was already on her feet and walking towards the huge hiding place, quickly climbing to a higher branch that was thick enough to hold a lot of weight she glanced through the branches and called out to Connor after Nathaniel had seated himself comfortably next to her.

"Can you see us?"

"Barely ... But that's only because I'm looking for you and you know ... Because I'm awesome."

Clarke grinned at his words she was definitely becoming a bad influence on him, she was shocked to find him in the tree with them less than a minute later.

"You suddenly want to get in touch with your inner child?" She teased.

"No but its my job to protect you ... Where you go I go." He shrugged.

Clarke laughed. "I'm sure all the leaves that planned to assassinate me are shaking ... I'm also sure said shaking has nothing to do with the light breeze, it can only be the terror you fill their hearts with."

He shook his head at her sarcasm and watched as she scanned the crowd for her first victim, slowly chewing the small piece of paper Nathaniel handed her, a smile spread across her face as she noticed Titus wandering around close by near the stall selling different fabrics.

"Target acquired." She whispered to Nathaniel. "Two o'clock ... I'm going for the head."

Ignoring the unamused scowl from her guard she took aim and fired, she was partly surprised when her aim was on point as the wet paper collided with the back of the Flamekeepers bald head making him turn quickly to view his surrounding while running his hand over the point that had been hit. Clarke and Nathaniel sniggered together and the blonde quickly reloaded and shot off another round this time hitting him square in the face, she let out a louder laugh when she noticed this one had stuck to his face and quickly shoved her hand over her mouth in an attempt to stifle the sound.

Titus started to walk angrily towards the tree when he heard the noise.

"Shit! Quick hide!" She said nudging Nathaniels knee.

"We're in a tree where exactly can we go?" Connor whispered still trying not to smile, it was a good shot but was still childish and as funny as he found it he didn't want the Commander pissed at him.

"Higher." Clarke said simply as though it was obvious.

They climbed quickly but silently both helping Nathaniel and were hidden in the top branches by the time Titus reached the trunk, none of them dared to move, Clarke couldn't help but have a fit of silent laughter the whole time, the image of hitting him kept playing over in her head even though it was a totally inappropriate time to reminisce. A few minutes later they watched him walk away towards the main building of the city and only when they was sure he had gone did they climb down to leave their hiding place.

Nathaniell kept grinning at Clarke the whole journey back to Jade and commenting on how good a shot she was and how much fun he had today. His sister noticed her brothers excitement and grinned happily as they approached.

"Been having fun?"

"It was so cool Jade, Clarke's hilarious we swam and-"

"Took turns on the swing and stuff." Clarke shrugged interrupting the young boys rant shooting him a warning look, instead of looking disappointed that he couldn't share their adventures he looked pleased at the fact they shared a secret, quickly zipping his lips together playfully he smiled at the two adults before him.

He continued filling Jade in on the details leaving out the spit balls, she nodded along as she listened to him her eyes kept darting back to the blonde standing beside her, Connor noticed the looks but remained silent and when Jade noticed him she blushed.

Clarke saw the change in her friend and stepped towards Jade her hand resting on her shoulder. "You ok?" She asked concerned.

"Fine." Jade nodded avoiding her gaze. "Lunch?"

Before anyone could accept her offer a tall heavy set guard with a deep scar down the left side of his face and dirty blonde hair that just touched his shoulders walked towards them, his blue eyes fixed upon Clarke as he got closer and when he spoke his voice was softer than expected. "Greetings Wanheda, Heda has sent me to find you and ask you to meet her in her room as soon as your are ready."

Clarke's stomach felt as though a thousand butterflies had just entered it, after what felt like forever she was going to see Lexa and hopefully for more than just a quick hello, nodding her head and doing her best to suppress the huge grin threatening to appear on her face she replied. "Ok I'll go there after I've changed out of these wet clothes."

He nodded respectfully in her direction and threw another nod in Connor's direction before leaving.

"Sorry, We'll do lunch another day?" Clarke suggested glancing at Jade and Nathaniel apologetically.

Jade's smile seemed forced as she nodded in agreement and Nathaniel was openly disappointed that the blonde had to leave so soon. Ruffling his hair and offering a smile as she walked away was the best she could do, her excitement at finally seeing Lexa was building with every step.

Before she could enter her room Connor stopped her with a touch to her elbow. "Listen after the threat against you is gone I won't be around to guard you any more ..." He hesitated as he tried to choose his next words carefully.

Clarke looked at him slightly confused and then grinned. "Your not going to get all soppy on me are you?"

"No ... I want you to do your best not to find yourself alone with Titus ok?"

The blonde frowned at his words a serious expression now on her face. "You think he poses a threat to me?"

"I don't think he would harm you but ... He has a way with words Clarke ... A talent for making people see things how he wants them to see them ... Don't give him the chance to influence your decisions. That's all I wanted to say." He shrugged turning his back to lean against the wall next to her door.

"Ok ... Ignore everything Titus says to me ... I'm sure I won't find that too difficult." She grinned before walking into her room to clean up and change.

Once she was ready she headed towards the Commander's room in a pair of old jeans and dark top, her hair now in a simple braid that Jade had taught her to do the previous week. Knocking her stomach flipped when she heard Lexa's voice call out for her to enter. Opening the door she slowly walked in to find other people were also in the room, Lexa and Titus were standing next to a tall dark haired man with a beard and piercing green eyes, an athletes build and a toothy grin, while a bored looking woman with deep brown eyes and very short brown hair eyed the blonde curiously from the chair where she was seated.

"Clarke ... I would like to introduce you to Drake of the Marsh people and Claudia of the River people, they have arrived early for the meeting tomorrow and insisted on meeting Wanheda before they went about their business."

"It's nice to meet you both." Clarke said as politely as she could trying to remember Lexa's lessons.

"And you Wanheda." Drake grinned walking forward with his arm extended and gripped Clarke's lightly. "I must say I enjoyed the show earlier."

"Show?" Clarke questioned with a glance towards Lexa who was watching her with no expression on her face.

"With the young boy ... Jumping in the lake." Drake explained.

"Oh ... I didn't realise anyone was watching." Clarke replied not sure if her having fun was seen as a bad thing or if the leader of the Marsh people was teasing her.

"It's refreshing to see a leader that lets her hair down occasionally ... More of us need to do so, maybe then they wouldn't be wound so tight." He grinned his eyes twinkling.

Clarke wasn't really sure how to respond so just smiled gently and kept quiet, Claudia got to her feet and offered her arm aswell which Clarke gripped.

"I have heard much about you Wanheda." She greeted her voice surprisingly deep. "Your bravery when you were taken by the Ice Queen has been described as nothing short of impressive."

Clarke shrugged off the compliment. "The scariest thing I had to endure in her company was her breath." She joked forgetting her need to be serious.

Both leaders chuckled at her words, Claudia seeming more at ease instantly. Lexa stepped forward drawing everyones attention. "Now that introductions have been made I'm sure you have much to do and I need to speak with Wanheda in private."

Bowing before the Commander then nodding in respect towards Clarke which she returned, the two guests left the room followed by Titus who hadn't spoken a word the whole time. Finally the two women were alone, Lexa studied the other woman carefully and noticed a few bruises that hadn't been present when she had last seen her but before she could ask Clarke spoke breaking the silence.

"They seem nice."

The Commander shrugged non comittaly. "They are the more ... Laid back of the leaders I suppose ... Which was lucky considering the activities they witnesses from you today." She spoke disapprovingly.

"It was just a bit of fun Lexa." Clarke replied defensively frowning at her tone.

"Titus didn't think so." Lexa countered raising her eyebrows.

"Well Titus has a major stick up his arse doesn't he."

"He has just informed me of some of the things you do for fun Clarke."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Whatever he said there's a good chance I didn't do it."

"So you didn't shoot him with spit balls from a tree like a child then?" Lexa asked as she faced toward Clarke her hands clasped behind her back.

"Ok ... That I did do but I have a very good reason for doing so."

"Care to elaborate?"

"I don't particularly like him."

Lexa huffed slumping her shoulders and throwing her head back in disdain. "Clarke ... It was unacceptable, wether you like him or not he is the flamekeeper and that automatically earns him a certain level of respect. Instead of acting like a child just stay out of his way from now on ... And i expect you to apologise for what you did."

"What? ... No way."

Lexa fixed the blonde with a glare. "Yes ... You will, you behaved childishly and now you must act like an adult and apologise for your actions."

"He's the one acting childish running here to tell on me."

"Enough Clarke." Lexa demanded holding up her hand for silence before turning away.

"Enough Clarke." The blonde mocked under her breath.

"You acting like this is not doing you any favours ... You need to act like a leader ... You need to gain their respect, it's important." Lexa reminded her. She didn't want the first conversation they had after so long to be a lesson but agter hearing Titus's complaints she thought it better to get it over with so they could continue with their day relaxed instead of bringing it up later an ruining the mood.

"Yes I know."

"Good ... So what have you been doing in my absence?"

Resisting the urge to tell her to just ask Titus, Clarke shrugged. " Not much just allowing a select few to be in my presence. Nathaniel's been with me a lot ... I'm teaching him to read and write ... Jade's been feeding me and Connor's a laugh. We work out together most days now and we played chess a few times."

Lexa grinned. "How did it feel to lose?"

"Who said I lost?"

"You beat him? ... He is a very skilled player."

"I'm just full of surprises." Clarke frowned. "What have you been doing anyway? ... Apart from meetings."

"Nothing that's all I've been doing. A drastic change from having my food stolen and no sarcastic insults thrown at me." Lexa teased trying for the playful banter that had become the normal way for the two women.

Clarke threw her hand to her heart dramatically. "Ok number one ... I never stole your food ... I earned it thank you and number two ... That sounds like a boring two weeks so you have my apologies I never realised your life would be so dull without me."

The comment was too close to the truth and Lexa didn't know how to reply, her heart literally ached at the thought that Clarke would soon be leaving and everyday would be like the past two weeks except this time there would be no glimpses of the blonde at all and no daily reports confirming she was safe and well.

"So why did you want to see me?" Clarke asked breaking through the Commanders thoughts.

"... I wanted to make sure you were fully prepared for Nia's judgement tomorrow." Lexa explained her fac e void of expression to hide how she was actually feeling. She gestured for Clarke to take a seat, once they were both comfortable side by side on the sofa she continued to speak.

"I believe Drake and Claudia will be on our side, they dislike the Ice Nation just as much as us. Everyone else will be on the fence so may need a little convincing if a vote is forced."

"Why would a vote be forced?"

"The Ice Nation may object to you killing their Queen Clarke, when you make if clear that you demand her life they will try to force a vote for her to be set free, this is why it has been important for you to earn their respect ... You also need them to see you as a good leader of your people for future business."

Clarke looked surprised. "Lexa ... I never said I was going to demand her life ... Maybe banishment from the lands but I won't kill someone else ... There's been enough death lately and I certainly won't take a life when they can't even defend themselves. That would make me exactly the same as her."

Now it was Lexa's turn to look gobsmacked. "Please tell me your joking. You can't seriously be suggesting we just let her go?"

"Banishment- "

"Banishment will not work!" The brunette interrupted angrily. "You think she will just disappear without any objections and be gone forever? ... Don't be so naive. ... She will gather an army and strike again and again until she gets what she wants! Killing who knows how many more Innocent people in the process! Taking her life will save hundreds of others Clarke."

"I can't kill someone who can't even defend themself Lexa." Clarke repeated. "I'm sorry I just can't."

Lexa got to her feet and began pacing the room. "If you don't. ... Then I will."

"That's not your decision ... It's mine and my minds made up ... You told me I'm not a monster ... So stop trying to get me to act like one." Clarke said softly before getting to her feet.

"It would not make you a monster it would make you smart."

"How many times do you think Nia said the exact same thing?"

"IT'S NOT THE SAME!" Lexa shouted her patience finally running out, how could the blonde make such a ridiculous suggestion. Her outburst caused Connor to enter without knocking his sword already drawn.

"Everything ok Heda?" He asked noticing it was only the two women in the room.

"It's fine. Leave." She ordered with a wave of her hand.

"Are you sure?"

Lexa glared at him. "Are you questioning me? I am Heda! If I tell you to do something you do it without question or suffer the consequences do I make myself clear!"

Connor fell to his knees submissively. "Of course Heda ... My apologies."

"Now get out."

Clarke made her way to the door aswell but the Commander grabbed her roughly. "Not you ... You will stay until I have finished what I have to say."

"Until you've made me do what you want you mean." Clarke countered raising her chin in defiance as the door closed softly behind her bodyguard.

"Your people are the thirteenth clan now ... That means you are under my rule, I am your Commander too ... Are you going to defy me?"

"I'm not going to do something I think is wrong just to make you happy." She replied trying to ignore the strong grip on her arm. "Now let go of me."

"No." Lexa growled.

"Lexa! Let me go!" She said struggling to free her grip but Lexa just held on tighter, the more Clarke struggled the closer they became until their bodies were practically pressed against eachother, the feel of Lexa so close made Clarke's body react in a way that had nothing to do with anger or fear, the Commander heard Wanheda's breath hitch a second before the blonde shoved her hard against the wall and kissed her passionately drawing a deep moan from the brunette, the blonde wasn't as strong as her but she was still surprised at the strength she showed, Clarkes hands which were now free tangled themselves in Lexa's hair holding her in place as she continued her attack on the Commanders lips. Every kiss was more demanding than the last and Lexa returned them just as hungrily, her own hands running the length of the blondes body pulling her closer as though afraid she she would suddenly stop. Lost in the feeling of Clarke's lips against her own after so long of wanting this her hands wandered around her waist and down lower until she was squeezing her behind none to gently, the action caused them to be pressed even closer against eachother sending shockwaves through them both and then Clarke let out a gasp before biting down on Lexa's bottom lip and drawing it out while pushing the long leather coat off her shoulders and on to the floor. Lifting the blonde off the ground she felt a shudder pass through her body as Clarke wrapped her legs around her waist while she walked them towards the bed before falling on to it.

Coming up for air Lexa gazed in to the dark blue eyes beneath her that were heavy lidded from lust, their breathing was loud and chests heaving from desire, the brunette ran her thumb across Clarke's swollen bottom lip softly trying to compose herself.

"Clarke ... Are you sure this is what you want?"

Instead of answering she flipped them over so she was on top and removed her top and bra quickly rendering Lexa speechless her gaze no longer lingering on Clarke's eyes.

"Does that answer your question?"

Lexa's mouth had become too dry to make a response and she could only nod as her hands began to explore the soft skin above her. Clarke leaned forward running her teeth lightly over the brunettes ear lobe before whispering.

"I do have one complaint."

"What?" Lexa replied huskily certain she would do anything for her in this moment.

"Your overdressed." She teased now running her lips across her jaw line until she bit down on her neck causing the Commander to arch her back and groan.

"Ok ... Lets fix that."

 **a/n Just one small thing about chess changed thank you sailor sayuri! Honestly I didnt mind you pointing it out would of been more embarrassing if I left it in there lol! X**


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N Sorry its taken me longer than usual to upload but the English weather has been really good lately and for you guys that live here you know how rare that is lol so ive been out a lot enjoying the sun (even got a tan! Ooooh) and rereading the Anita Blake series of books. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and i have already started writing the next one so hopefully it shouldnt be too long a wait for it. All suggestions, reviews and pms are welcome. Also thanks again to Sailor Sayuri for picking up the mistake about chess *slaps self* cant believe i didnt remember. (fixed it) Anyway enjoy! X_**

 _The further she walked in to the forest the thicker the tree's became but she knew she was heading in the right direction because Lexa kept popping up whenever she felt lost to point her in the right direction. She could hear Nia's voice goading her with the promise of death ... But the voice was always behind her and getting further away as she followed Lexa's instructions ... Letting her help show the way to freedom._

 _Clarke noticed the longer she journeyed through the tree's the more her burdens faded away, she also noticed other people from her life made appearences every so often but would only offer smiles and reassuring nods, Lexa took the role of her guide, speaking words of encouragement, offering her hand and leading the way when Clarke became too confused of her surroundings and the threat behind her sounded closer. Finally after what felt like hours of aimless walking she noticed a clearing and an end to the many trees that surrounded her, Clarkes determination doubled as she saw her destination was now in reach, all she had to do was climb over the huge fallen tree and she would make it, again Lexa appeared suddenly making the blonde whisper her name._

 _"You're almost there Clarke. Freedom is just ahead of you ... One more obstacle to overcome ..."_

 _Her voice was drowned out by the rustling and shouts from behind her ... Nia and her army of the dead were approaching quickly, Wanheda moved forward with speed and attempted to climb the trunk but couldn't get a good enough grip ... Hands helped push her from behind, giving her the momentum to pull herself to safety ... As she looked back to pull her saviour up beside her and away from the approaching danger, she saw the Ice Queen grinning victouriously as she slayed the Commander with a sword and screamed when Lexa fell to the ground ... Unmoving and clearly dead._

Her body jolted awake and Clarke's eyes opened trying to take in her surroundings ... wherever she was nightime had arrived while she had been sleeping, the moonlight leaving a gentle glow on everything, panic settled in her stomach when she realised this wasn't her room ... Had she been taken again?

The sound of soft breathing caused her to turn her head slowly to the side and she breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the Commander sleeping peacefully beside her, an arm carelessly thrown across the blonde's waist. Starting to calm her pulse Clarke quietly ran her hands over her face, it was just that stupid dream yet again ... The same one that had been waking her all week and every time she experienced it it felt more realistic. Lexa helping her ... And then dying in the process, was it normal to have the same dream night after night? ... Was it a warning of some sort? ... No that would be ridiculous ... It was just a dream right?

The blonde glanced at Lexa again, double checking she was actually there ... Alive. She watched the way the brunette's chest rose and fell with each breath, the way her plump lips were slightly parted, how peaceful she looked when sleeping with no responsibility or duties to worry about. Clarke thought she was beautiful before but watching her like this the word beautiful didn't do her justice ... She was stunning.

The memories of earlier that day returned distracting Clarke momentarily. All she could focus on was remembering the way those green eyes had burned in to her own has she lowered her mouth to the Commanders navel, laying gentle kisses before traveling lower, the smile pulling at the corners of her lips as she heard Lexa's gasp, saw her grip tighten on the furs beside her and the smile only got larger when the Commander began moaning her name repeatedly.

Her smugness didn't last too long when Lexa reversed their positions and it was Clarke's turn to scream out a name, her body practically tingling from head to toe as she experienced wave after wave of pleasure and that was how they spent the rest of the day, falling in to each others arms time and time again until they collapsed beside eachother exhausted. Lexa had reached over to brush hair out of the blonde's face before speaking breathlessly. "That was ... even more ... amazing than I... had imagined."

"Been fantasizing about me a lot have you?" Clarke had joked sleepily, her eyes heavy with the need to sleep,she had only meant to close them for a minute but had obviously fallen in to a deep sleep only waking because of the nightmare she had experienced.

Needing to clear her head Clarke slowly climbed out of bed careful not to wake the sleeping woman next to her and searched for her clothes that were thrown haphazardly around the room, pulling them on she crept to the door and after one final look at Lexa who was still sleeping she left closing the door quietly behind her. She tiptoed down the hallway towards the stairs intent on getting some fresh air and had only managed a few steps before a voice sounded through the darkness.

"Night time stroll Sky girl?"Connor asked quietly.

Clarke's hand shot to her chest in surprise but she quickly tried hiding her shock. "Out for a bit of night time stalking Chihuahua?" She retorted in a whisper.

"Its a full time job but someone has to do it." He chuckled taking his cue from the blonde and keeping his voice low.

"I'm guessing its going to be pointless asking if I can just go for a walk on my own?"

"Sorry Clarke." And he looked genuinly apologetic. "But Heda would have my head if she knew I had let you wander around alone."

Wanheda nodded understandingly and then grinned mischievously. "Come on then ... Walkies." She teased quietly patting her leg like she was talking to a dog before turning around and walking away, Connor followed rolling his eyes at the remark.

The sun had just started to rise when Lexa woke slowly, she felt extremely well rested and grinned lazily when she remembered the reason why, her eyes still closed she reached out towards the other side of the bed snapping her eyes open when all she felt was the cold sheets and empty pillow. Sitting up she glanced around the room.

"Clarke?"

Noticing the blonde's clothes were no longer strewn about the place she thought it unlikely she was in the bathroom. Flopping backwards on to her pillow she groaned disappointingly, Clarke had left ... Without a word ... Did she wake up and instantly regret her decision? ... Did she sneak out of the room praying Lexa stayed asleep? How did she even leave without Lexa hearing she usually woke to the slightest sound ... Then again she had been pretty tired.

Instead of grinning at the thought she felt angry ... Angry at Clarke for leaving her to wake up alone after what she thought had been a wonderful day together and angry at herself for allowing her herself to feel this powerfully about someone and getting let down in the process. Stomping out of bed and in to the bathroom to get cleaned up and dressed she was going to make sure everybody knew just how pissed off she was today.

Marching towards her door she had every intention of shouting at the first person she came across, storming down the hallway she almost walked straight in to someone coming round the corner.

"Watch where your going!" Clarke grumbled angrily her mouth filled with food. Her grumpiness at almost dropping the food she was holding disappeared when she saw it was Lexa in front of her.

Lexa glared at her sternly, noting that Connor hung back a bit trying to give them some privacy without leaving Clarke unguarded. "Leave us." She said in a controlled voice waving her hand dismissively.

Learning his lesson after last time Connor bowed respectfully before walking away intent on finally catching up on some sleep.

Clarke's eyes remained on Lexa's face curious as to why she looked so pissed off just as she was about to comment on it the Commander spoke in a controlled voice. "We need to speak."

Without waiting for a reply Lexa walked back towards her room, only the sound of the footsteps behind her confirmed that the blonde was following. Entering she held the door open for Clarke and closed it hard behind her. All she wanted to do was ask why she had woken up alone but her pride stopped her addressing it, if Clarke wanted to act like last night never happened then fine she wasn't going to beg for an explanation.

"The meeting is in less than half an hour and we need to discuss which way your going to vote about Nia's fate."

Clarke rolled her eyes and groaned. "We discussed this yesterday Lexa-"

"No we didn't." Heda interrupted. "I told you the implications of the wrong decision and then you distracted me from explaining further ... Is this why yesterday happened? ... To shut me up?" Lexa asked breaking her promise to herself to not bring it up in record time.

Clarke scoffed at the words a grin spreading across her face. "If it was I didn't do a very good job ... You wernt exactly quiet were you." She teased. Her smile slipped when Lexa didn't look remotely amused ... And then it clicked in her head exactly what the brunette must be thinking ... Waking up to Clarke gone ... Everything she must of been wondering as to why she was alone. Knowing this occasion called for her to be serious she knew she should explain and put the Commanders mind at ease.

"Lexa ... Yesterday happened because I wanted it to ... Not because I was trying to manipulate you or get you to shut up."

Hearing the words helped to ease the ache in her chest but small pieces of doubt still remained. "So why did I wake to find an empty bed?"

Clarke's heart broke at the tone of Lexa's voice, the fact that it had hurt her was clear and the blonde wanted to slap herself for leaving without a word. Placing the food on the small table she walked to where Lexa was standing and placed her hands either side of her face forcing those green eyes to meet her own. "I had a stupid night-" Catching herself quickly she stopped not wanting the Commander to know she was still having bad dreams.

"I just needed some fresh air and didn't want to wake you ... You looked peaceful ... And kind of sexy." She grinned her eyes dropping to Lexa's lips and was pleased to hear the brunettes breath hitch at the small glance. "But I was on my way back ... And I bought you breakfast ... Figured you might be hungry." She finished glancing at the food which was too much for just one person.

Lexa's anger had faded as soon as Clarke laid hands on her and now she had the explanation ,not missing the slip that a nightmare had woken her up, she now just felt stupid for her assumptions. Everything was wiped from her mind when Clarke slowly leaned in her hands lightly tracing from her face to her neck causing her to shudder, her eyes watching those lips come closer and welcoming them eagerly, placing her hands on Clarke's hips and pulling her closer which made the blonde chuckle and pull away.

"You need to eat." She explained pulling her toward the food. The Commanders stomach rumbled at the sight of it all and realised just how hungry she was which wasn't surprising as it had nearly been a day since she ate last.

After satisfying their hunger Lexa sat down pulling Clarke in to her lap and planting another kiss on her lips, enjoying the closeness of eachother obviously their day of passion hadn't done enough to dampen the desire that burned between them.

"So you have no regret's about yesterday at all?" The Commander asked.

"Fuck no." Clarke replied immediately making her chuckle.

"Good ... Maybe tonight we could do a repeat performance? ... But stay until I wake up this time." Lexa grinned to show she was no longer angry about this morning.

Clarke's face fell and she became overly interested in the food still in her hands picking at it half heartedly.

"What's wrong?" Lexa questioned nuzzling her neck.

Leaning further in to the touch Clarke sighed. "I have to leave after the meeting remember? ... Join my mother at Mount Weather before going back to Camp Jaha ... Or whatever its called now."

Lexa froze at the words. She had forgotten momentarily that Clarke was leaving, the time had disappeared so quickly and now was almost over. The realisation made her grip tighten and her stomach drop, she didn't want her to leave especially not after yesterday.

"Oh." She replied disappointingly.

That one word hung in the air and for such a small word it seemed to say everything.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be ... Their your people ... I understand." Lexa replied with a smile that didn't reach her eyes, not meaning one word of what she said.

Clarke placed a light kiss on her cheek before moving to stand up intent on getting ready for the upcoming meeting that was due to start any moment but she was stopped by Lexa's hold not loosening, she glanced towards her questioningly.

The Commander licked her lips nervously. "You could stay you know? ... I mean you could go and see your people but ... You could come back here after ... And stay?"

The blonde frowned opening her mouth to speak but closing it again, this happened a few times before she found the right words. "They're my people Lexa. I can't just leave them."

"But you did ... You left before and went off on your own ... It couldn't of felt like home if you left it after everything that had happened."

"I left because everyone knew what I had done ... I didn't want them looking at me like I was a monster ... But you helped me get past that ... I don't feel like that anymore."

While Lexa was pleased Clarke had stopped blaming herself for what occured at Mount Weather she really didn't want this to be the end for them.

"Can you just give it some thought? ... Please?" She whispered her eyes burning in to the blue ones before her.

When Lexa looked at her like that Clarke found it hard to deny her anything, her breathing deepened and her stomach tightened with desire so suddenly it surprised her. "We can speak about it more after the meeting." She offered in a whisper, making Lexa smile warmly.

"Ok."

The word had hardly left her mouth before Clarke pressed their lips together hungrily, her hand tangled in the Commanders hair while her other one slipped under her top and began teasing the skin around her rib cage. Before either one of them could take things any further the door opened without knocking and Titus strolled in stopping in his tracks when his eyes fell upon them.

Lexa glared at him for the intrusion and successfully held back a smirk when Clarke whispered in her ear. "You need to get locks put on your door his face is a total turn off."

"Apologies Heda I did not realise you had company." He lied, Connor had been seen returning to his room and if he wasn't with Wanheda that meant that Lexa would be, his worst fears were confirmed by the situation he had found them in. "The meeting is due to start now, every one is waiting for you both ... Shall I escort the Ice Queen?"

Clarke removed herself from Lexa's lap and stood. "I'll just go and get ready ... I'll see you there."

"No you go nowhere alone Clarke and Connor needs to rest ... Wait a moment and I'll come with you."

"... Its right down the hall Lexa I think I'll be safe ... I'm not completely defenseless you know." She winked showing the Commander a knife concealed in the arm of her jacket. "Chihuahua got it for me ... And I know how to use it long enough to hold someone off while I scream for help ok? ... Trust me?"

Lexa didn't like the uneasiness she felt but she nodded in agreement anyway. "Fifteen minutes then I will come to escort you to the meeting." She hesitated for a second before asking her question. "Chihuahua?"

"Connor's nickname ... He's little." Clarke shrugged as if that explained everything.

"Do you give everyone you meet nicknames Wanheda?" Titus sneered causing Lexa to give him a warning look.

"No ... I give them to people I like ... And insults to people I don't." She replied flipping up her middle finger in his direction and using it to scratch her nose when Lexa glanced at her to see why Titus looked annoyed.

"Are you always this infuriating?" He asked between gritted teeth.

"No." She replied sweetly, walking past Lexa towards the door before finishing her sentence. "Sometimes I'm asleep."

She expected that to be the last conversation she had to endure with the man who seemed to dislike her with such passion but was proved wrong when a knock at her door ten minutes later sounded, thinking Lexa had got sick of waiting she hurried to the door buttoning her top quickly as she went and was met with Titus's stern face looking back at her.

"Can I help?"

"May I come in? I will take only a minute of your time."

Holding back her comment that a minute was way too long to be in his presence as it is she moved aside letting him enter, she remembered what Connor had said to her previously but she wasn't going to let Titus manipulate her and if things got nasty she did still have the knife, it was easier to let him have his say maybe then he would leave her alone.

She left the door slightly ajar just incase she had to make a quick escape, it wasn't likely but Connor had taught her to leave nothing to chance, always have a plan of escape at all times because nothing was certain and anyone could be an enemy.

"I wish to speak to you about your relationship with the Commander." He spoke immediately.

"I don't really think it's any of your business." Clarke stated folding her arms.

"Anything to do with Heda is my business. It is my duty to guide her and make sure she is prepared for anything and everything, to help her to be the best leader for our people! And you have done nothing but ruin everything." He replied his voice not shouting but louder than usual with anger.

"How do you work that one out?"

" You arrived here with nothing but venom for Heda, belittling her infront of everybody ... Refusing her protection ... You showed no respect!"

"Yeah well times change." Clarke shrugged not in the mood to explain herself to anyone let alone him. "Now is that all? You've had your minute."

"No that is not all ... Heda told me she has asked you to stay in Polis ... I am politely asking you to refuse this offer and return to your own people."

"And I'm politely asking you to keep your nose out, what I decide will not be influenced by you Titus. And I don't think Lexa will be happy if she finds out about how your interfering in her life."

"Is that a threat?"

"Just an observation." Clarke shrugged looking bored.

"To be Commander is to be alone! No good will come of this! ... Heda has a duty to honour and people to protect-"

Clarke felt a burst of pure rage build up inside her at hearing Titus talk about the brunette as though she was an object that was there to do a job and nothing more ... Like her feelings didn't matter. "Who the hell do you think you are? ... I know her position comes with certain responsibilities ... I know that she honours this and does what is best to keep her people safe but I also know that she is allowed to feel things ... She deserves to have a life too instead of being just The Commander all the time! She has every right to have a bit of time to relax ... To enjoy a conversation that has nothing to do with war or death ... She isn't a weapon Titus ... She's a person and maybe you should start seeing her as one."

Whatever his reply was going to be Clarke never got to hear it, Titus's gaze was toward the doorway where the Commander stood with no expression on her face. "I ordered you to go and escort the Ice Queen, why are you in Clarke's room?"

"Forgive me Heda I was just having a small discussion with Wanheda."

"Clarke?" Lexa questioned.

"It's fine ... We're done here." Clarke answered her eyes still on Titus whose face hardened but he left the room without another word.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Clarke replied turning to face her and leaving the room, noticing Lexa's eyes were roaming her body appreciatively.

"Ok if your sure ... You look ... Beautiful. I'm considering doing a no show and taking you back to my room."

"If only." Clarke smirked at the comment. "We're late so come on ... Stop undressing me with your eyes Commander."

Lexa raised her eyebrows suggestively a small smile playing on her lips. "What can I say ... I'm a person too you know." She said placing a soft kiss on Clarke's mouth before leading the way, leaving little doubt in Clarke's mind that Heda had heard a lot if not all of her conversation with Titus.

Once they entered the meeting hall Lexa immediatly slipped back in to her role as Commander, her face expressionless almost bored. Clarke stood in front of the chair that would be hers and only sat after Lexa was seated. She glanced around the room to find all eyes on her ... Some were friendly or curious but others were intense glares ... She felt like she was in the worlds most serious staring contest and resisted the urge to shout out that the first person to blink was the loser.

The silence continued until the doors opened and Nia was led inside by Titus, her eyes finding Clarke's immediatly and a sneer thrown in her direction. For some reason Nia did not seem worried in the slightest and Clarke had a feeling it was nothing to do with bravery. She was much thinner than Clarke remembered and looked unkempt.

"We are here today to vote on the fate of Queen Nia for her crime of abducting and torturing Clarke of the sky people ... Member of the thirteenth clan." The Commander spoke in a voice that commanded attention. " To harm one of us harms us all and we demand her life for her actions."

"I have no crime to answer to." Nia spoke suddenly but her eyes remained on Clarke. "The sky people were not part of the coalition when I ... Entertained Wanheda."

Her words were met with a mumbling around the room many of the leaders agreeing with the statement. "My only intention was to gain the power of Wanheda and had no affect on anyone in the Coalition at the time ... Besides some might say I have paid the price for the torture of perfect... Beautiful Clarke." Nia said in a sickeningly sweet simper. Raising her top she showed the room the burn on her stomach where the three words. 'I am nothing.' stood out clearly.

Clarke looked shocked and turned her head towards Lexa knowing she had done this, the Commander avoided her gaze she knew the blonde would want to talk about this but now was not the time, Nia obviously had some sort of plan but she couldn't bring herself to regret her action ... Nia had deserved it.

"I myself have been hurt ... Humiliated and starved ... But do I call upon the Coalition to punish my attacker? No ... Because I am not weak. I will fight my own battles ... Can the same be said for Wanheda?"

Every eye in the room was upon Clarke again, she kept her face calm showing no emotion. "What exactly are you getting at Nia? ... Just say what you want to say ... Get it over with."

Lexa's stomach lurched and she knew what the Ice Queen was going to do even before she had spoken the words.

"Fine ... I challenge you Clarke of the Sky People ... A fight to the death."

Nods of approval went round the room, the other ambassadors calling for Clarke to prove she was a capable leader.

"Sky girl should fight her own battle ... As Queen Nia said she was not a member of the Coalition when the crime occurred."

"But she does not have the weapon skill that the rest of us have had our whole lives to learn ... This hardly seems fair." Drake spoke his chair opposite Clarke's and he offered the tiniest of smiles.

"Then we give her two weeks to practice beforehand." Came another voice belonging to an ancient looking man with many missing teeth.

"Two weeks is hardly long enough to learn our ways." Drake replied a frown forming on his face.

"Then she should pray she can learn quickly." Said another voice this time female.

Lexa stood abruptly. "Enough! This is outrageous ... How dare you use this meeting for your own benefit ...Clarke's capabilities are not in question here Nia. Your actions are, this is just another attempt to escape with your life. Your challenge is refused."

Titus stepped forward and cleared his throat. "With all due respect Heda ... That is not your decision to make ... The challenge was directed at Wanheda ... It is up to her wether she accepts or not."

Lexa looked at the blonde her eyes pleading with her not to accept this but Clarke turned her head away and made eye contact with Nia instead ... If she refused the other leaders would see her as weak and she would never earn their respect.

Drake spoke again. "It is within your right to pick a champion Clarke."

A smile graced her face causing the one on Nia's face to disappear. "No, I fight my own battles ... Two weeks to train is an acceptable term ... I accept your challenge."


	14. Chapter 14

Her words were met with silence, as if no one expected her to accept so calmly. The leaders that had eyed her with distrust before were now watching her curiously as though she had done something interesting. Drake was watching her intently, head slightly to the side wondering if the young blonde leader had something up her sleeve. Titus looked pleased at the turn of events, Lexa however felt as if the world had just fallen apart at her feet ... There was hardly any chance of Clarke winning this with only two weeks weapon training. Now her decision to harm Nia didn't seem worth it ... Not now that it was Clarkes life that was hanging by a thread.

Nia was the first to speak. "How does it feel knowing that your going to die Wanheda?"

"Everyone's journey has to end at some point Nia, the fact that you think there's a chance that it will be you that ends mine shows your delusions are only getting worse with age."

The Ice Queens face hardened at the words, pure hate filling her face as she uttered her next words hoping to unsettle the sky princess. "I will make sure you die a slow and painful death girl, you will beg me for mercy and i shall deny it and when I'm satisfied you have received everything you deserve i will slit your throat and watch while you choke on your own blood." She finished with a bitter laugh.

"Yeah because that worked out so well for you last time." Clarke replied cockily. The threats she had received from Nia last time were pretty much the same and it was getting kind of boring.

Laughter echoed around the hall, Drake and Claudia were grinning openly at her remark along with a few others, one or two of the leaders didn't look amused ... Lexa included. She was staring intently at the blonde and when she spoke her tone of voice left little doubt that she expected to be obeyed. "That's enough! ... This needs to be discussed in more detail ... Clarke is not skilled enough for it to be a fair fight ...she _will_ pick a champion." She emphasized warning Clarke with her eyes that refusal was not an option.

Clarke caught the look but was going to ignore it, she had to do this ... Asking someone else to fight for her would make her look weak, before she could speak up however Titus stepped forward drawing everyone's attention. "Commander ... Wanheda has already accepted the challenge and the terms, this can not be undone ... Its our law-"

Lexa rounded on him angrily, silencing him with a glare. "This meeting is suspended." She hissed. "Things need to be discussed and explained to the Ambassador of the Sky People ... The meeting will resume in an hour."

"No!" Nia exclaimed. "She has accepted in front of many witnesses ... You can not save her now Commander." She stated with a look of victory on her face, she had already won and she knew Lexa knew it, the suffering Clarke's death would cause made it all the sweeter.

The truth of the Ice Queens words caused Heda's body to stiffen and her hand drifted unconciously to the handle of her weapon, the urge to draw it and end the pathetic life before her was overwhelming and then Clarke would be safe.

As if hearing her thoughts Titus stepped forward blocking their view of eachother and spoke. "The Commander has spoken ... This meeting is over for now, you will all be notified of any further meetings."

Everybody stood and two guards stepped forward to escort Nia from the room while the other Ambassadors began speaking amongst themselves, a few nodding towards Clarke respectfully before they left, others ignoring her completely. Her eyes met Lexa's and she saw anger there knowing this wasn't going to end well she leant towards the guard nearest to her.

"Can you wake Connor and ask him to meet me here as soon as possible please?"

The guard merely nodded and left without a word, she hoped it wouldn't take long because she wasn't looking forward to being left alone in Lexa's company, she could sense a big lecture coming her way.

Drake crossed the room and smiled gently at the blonde. "That was extremely brave of you Wanheda."

Clarke shrugged dismissively. "I don't see that I had much of a choice."

"We always have a choice ... You chose to be brave and face your fears head on instead of running and letting someone else take on the responsibility this is part of being a true leader to your people." He said wisely.

Clarke quirked an eyebrow at his choice of words. "You think I'm afraid?"

"It is your first battle is it not? Against an experienced fighter ... You have a minimal amount of time to train yourself ... Yes i think you are afraid."

Clarke decided not to confirm or deny it, at the moment she didn't feel anything but a strange sort of calmness.

"The Commander does not seem very happy with your decision though." He continued. Clarke followed his gaze and see Lexa talking to Claudia, her face void of any expression but her body betrayed her mood, her shoulders were tense, her hand was still on the handle of her sword and her eyes kept flicking to Clarke every few seconds obviously waiting for her chance to talk to the blonde.

"Yeah." She agreed. "I was hoping to slip out with Connor before she had a chance to interrogate me about this but it looks like her conversation is about to come to an end."

"I'll do my best to distract her for as long as possible." He said quietly with a wink before walking towards the brunette.

Five uncomfortable minutes passed as she watched Drake engage Lexa in conversation even though it was obvious the Commander had no desire to talk with him by the way she was slowly edging towards Clarke before he bought up another subject, relief flooded through her when she noticed Connor striding towards her looking tired but confused, she quickly caught Lexa's eye and nodded respectfully before walking toward her bodyguard ignoring the look of warning Lexa had shot at her.

"What's going on?" Connor asked as they made their way back to her room. "The Commander looks pissed."

"Nia pointed out to everyone that me and my people weren't in the Coalition at the time she abducted and tortured me ... Then she forced me to prove my worth by challenging me to a fight to the death." She replied in a tone that suggested they were talking about nothing more than the weather.

Connor blew out a breath and ran his hand through his already sleep tousled hair. "Shit."

"It wasn't completely unexpected Chihuahua." She grinned openeing the door to her room, surprised when he followed her instead of waiting outside the door, clearly the conversation wasnt over.

"You knew this would happen?" He said half accusingly and half question.

"No not for certain ... But it was a possibility. ... First rule of chess, try to anticipate your opponents next move and plan accordingly."

"So thats why you had me teach you the basic-"

"Yep." she replied popping the p. "And I'm hoping you'll teach me the rest, I have two weeks until I have to face her."

"I ... Well ... I mean yeah of course I will ... If Heda allows it obviously."

"Why wouldn't she? ... Are you secretly crap at the more complex moves chihuahua? ... All bark and no bite?" She teased.

"No ... She just may want to teach you herself."

Clarke shook her head. "She seems pretty pissed off with me, I doubt she will want to spend much time in my-" Before she could finish her sentence the door burst open and Lexa stormed in, rage seemed to radiate from every inch of her body, she only had eyes for Clarke ignoring Connor's presence completely.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" She seethed talking through gritted teeth.

Raising her eyebrows at the question and the tone her own anger surfaced, she wasnt an idiot and she didnt appreciate being spoken to like one. She had done what she believed was for the best. "Yes funnily enough i was there." She replied sarcastically.

"Now is not the time to push me Clarke." Lexa said her voice dangerously low. "Your about to enter a fight you have no chance of winning especially not with only two weeks of training! You have done nothing but ensure your death and Nia's freedom."

"Four weeks." Clarke replied calmly.

"What?"

"Four weeks training, what did you think me and Connor were doing while you've been busy?"

Lexa acknowledged the bodyguard for the first time. "You have been teaching her to fight?" She asked outraged. Why was she not consulted on this? She had told him anything to do with Clarke had to be reported back to her.

"Just the basics ... She said she was bored and it would pass the time." He said nervously.

At least she now knew where the blondes new bruises were coming from.

"Her footwork is almost perfect Commander and she has potential. ... She learns extremely quickly, she became skilled in the basics in less than a week."

Heda raised a hand to silence him, she didnt want to hear any of this it made no difference ... Not when the Ice Queen was the opponent.

"Two weeks or four it makes no difference! Nia is skilled and a dirty fighter ... It was a stupid decision! You believe you can win against someone that has over thirty years of experience againt your four weeks? You will retract your acceptance and a champion will be chosen to fight in your place."

"No, i need to do this! How else am i going to earn enough respect to keep my people safe from further attacks? This is my only option and you know it."

Lexa was quiet for a moment. "I will be your champion ... When they see the lengths i will go to protect you and your people they wont dare move against you." She said in a tone that warned this was not a request, then she turned to leave before her anger exploded.

Clarke's dreams flashed through her mind, Lexa trying to help and losing her life in the process, she couldnt let that happen. She had heard that the Commander was extremely skilled but all it took was one lucky strike from Nia and the brunette would lose her life in a battle that wasn't even hers to fight.

"I won't accept you as my champion." Clarke stated at the retreating figure.

"Its not up for discussion." Lexa growled stopping in er tracks.

"Your right its not." The blonde replied stubbornly. "I wont let you die for me."

Lexa balled her hands into fists and tried to control her breathing. "Connor ... Leave."

Panic flashed across his face briefly. He did not want to disobey his leader or have her angry at him but Clarke had become a close friend and he didnt want to risk her being hurt in a moment of anger ... He had never seen Heda this furious before. Rage filled eyes met his own at his hesitation, Clarke laid her hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "Its ok ... I'll be fine. Meet me at the training ground in half an hour so we can begin?"

He nodded in agreement and turned to leave throwing them both one last look, hoping they sorted this out amicably.

He was barely out the door before Lexa rounded on Clarke. "You will listen to me , you have no chance of defeating the Ice Queen and if you think you do your the one who is delusional. I will not allow you to fight ... I will not stand there and watch you die."

"You don't know for sure that i will lose-"

"And you can't know for sure that you will win!" She shouted. "Your life is more important than earning anyones respect! Stop acting like a stubborn child and do as your Commander demands!"

"Lexa i'm sorry but you're not going to change my mind so stop trying."

The brunette resisted the urge to grab Clarke and shake some sense in to her but instead she dug the heels of her hands in to her eyes as if it would help keep her temper in but it didn't work. "I will keep you in this room if i have to! You wont train and you wont be able to fight!"

"Then my death will be on your conscience because i am going to face her in two weeks." Clarke replied raising her chin in defiance.

It was like a flip had been switched, the word death had filled her with fury as the images of Clarke dead flashed through her mind, one moment Lexa was forcibly calm and then she was like a woman possesed. She punched the wall leaving a fist shaped hole in it, she then proceeded to trash everything in the room screaming her anger as she did. Chairs were thrown and smashed ...the table lay in pieces ...curtains torn from the windows ... cushions ripped in half, Clarke saw the Commanders true strength as she picked up the bed and threw it across the room where the wood smashed against the wall an old chest of drawers following it. When there was nothing left to destroy Lexa took her anger out on the walls until her hands became numb and bloody.

Again Nia was trying to take away something so precious to her, they had only just shown that they had feelings for eachother and now she was on the verge of losing the woman who had made her feel again. Footsteps sounded towards her and a hand was running up her back softly but she moved away from it. "Stay away Clarke." She warned.

For the first time Clarke was wary of Lexa and backed away, she knew the brunette must be hurting about her decision and she had made it obvious that she certainly didnt understand it but Clarke knew it was the right one she couldnt back down ... Not now.

"Your hands are bleeding." She said stating the obvious. "You should get them seen to."

"And what happens when your injuries cant be tended to Clarke?" She responded without missing a beat. "When your laying dead on the ground before me ... What am i supposed to do then?" Lexa whispered trying and failing to keep her voice from shaking, the image of it popping into her mind again and she hugged herself tightly.

Clarke was more than shocked when Lexa had begun trashing everything around her but she was even more surprised at the vunerability that had shown itself with that sentence and the way the Commander was practically begging her with her eyes not to do this, she was tempted to do anything she asked as long as it got rid of the hurt look on her face ... But she couldn't. ... She needed to do everything in her power to keep her people safe.

The best she could do was be as truthful as possible with her. "Lexa ... I can't promise that i won't die." She swallowed nervously at the admission. "I can't promise I won't fail but I can promise that I'm doing what i believe is right and that I will push myself harder than i ever have in my life to learn all i can from Connor ... Trust me i'm not going in to this blind, on the ark we had a few fencing lessons, i know its not completely the same as the way you fight on the ground but its similar and the instructor said i was a natural ... Ive already learnt more from Connor and you heard him yourself i'm a quick learner ... if you think about it all this is an advantage."

Lexa scoffed. "You playfighting with blunt ended weapons is not an advantage Clarke ... Stop kidding yourself."

"I meant Nia obviously thinks the same as you ... And probably everyone else ... I'm a girl from the sky with no fighting skills about to battle someone more experienced ... She will be underestimating me, she doesn't know i have previous experiences ... She doesn't know how much ive already learnt."

Lexa was impressed at Clarke's thinking ... Nia's ego wouldn't let her believe Clarke had any chance at beating her ... It would be unnerving for her if Clarke showed decent skill in battle ... Maybe even get her angry which could cause her to make mistakes ... But something was niggling at the back of her mind ...

"You knew this was going to happen." Lexa said ... It wasn't a question ... "You knew what she was going to do ... Thats why you asked Connor to train you ... It had nothing to do with boredom. Why didn't you come to me with these suspicions? ... We could of come up with something else! ... A plan where you didn't have to risk getting yourself killed!"

Clarke didn't even bother denying anything. "It was my problem Lexa ..."

"Dont even finish that sentence, you should of trusted me enough to confide in me."

For the third time Lexa made Clarke feel incredibly guilty, she stepped forward in to her personal space slowly in case she still didn't want her near her, when the brunette said nothing Clarke stepped closer still and gently took the bleeding hands in to her own. A shudder ran the length of the Commanders spine at the one small touch. Lust and desire pushing away some ofnthe anger.

"I do trust you." The blonde whispered. "... I just didn't want to burden you with this ..."

The Commander closed her eyes and rested her head against Clarkes before speaking softly. "Did last night not prove how much you mean to me? I cant lose you ... not now."

Clarkes heart thudded harder against her ribs at the mention of their night of passion, she smiled and bit down on her bottom lip at the memories. "Look on the bright side of all of this ... I have to stay at least another two weeks ... And i also think you kicked the shit out of my room so i would have to stay in yours." She teased. She knew it was a time to be serious but they had said all there was to say on the subject, she was going to fight Nia and nothing was going to change her mind, right now she just wanted that easy going, relaxed teasing atmosphere back that she enjoyed so much with the brunette.

Lexa pulled her head back slightly and offered a small smile in return even though she wasn't feeling it. "I think maybe i should train you Clarke, Connor is more than an able fighter but i am better." She shrugged. "At least this way i know i did something to help."

The blonde shook her head making Lexa confused. "I need to practice against someone that's going to at least try to beat me ... Not hold back out of fear they will hurt me because that won't help will it ... Can you promise that you can hit me back? That you won't hesistate to strike when you see the oppurtunity?"

Lexa opened her mouth to make that promise but realised she couldn't, the thought of laying her hands on the bonde with the intention of hurting her was just not possible. She groaned clearly frustrated. "So how exactly do you suggest i help?"

Clarke chuckled. "You don't. ... You just sit back and watch me kick arse ... How many times do i have to tell you?" She pointed to herself with both hands and grinned. "Perfection."

"Big headed." Lexa muttered and Clarkes happiness returned tenfold at the easy way they had slipped back in to teasing mode.

"If you want to do something though you can tell Connor not to hold back, let him know you won't be angry if he hurts me."

"But i will be angry if he hurts you." Lexa growled.

"Well then you will also be helping if you work on your acting skills."

"So i should just pretend everythings fine when i see you covered in bruises?"

Laying her hands on Lexa's shoulders and moving her face closer until it was just inches away she nodded slowly. " then when we're alone ... Maybe you could kiss them better?"

100 100 100 100 100 100 100 100 100 100 100 100 100 100 100 100 100 100 100 100 100 100 100 100 100 100 100 100 100 100 100

For the third time in a row Clarke found herself on her back in the dirt looking up at the sky, the wind forced out of her lungs at the force of her fall. She growled in frustration and resisted the urge to slam her fists in to the ground repeatedly.

"You can do better than this, your not concentrating ... Where's your head at?" Connors voice came from above as he offered her a hand up which she refused.

He was right though, for the past fifteen minutes when they started to warm up she had made stupid mistakes because instead of focusing on Connor and what he was doing her mind had kept drifting back to Lexa and the kiss they had shared moments before, the Commander had closed the space between them and kissed her hungrily, forcing her tongue between her lips and releasing a moan that seemed to emphasis her desire, it had made the blonde go weak at the knees and she responded just as eagerly, only pulling away when the urge to breathe became too much ...

"Clarke!" Connor's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"What?!" She replied more than a little pissed off.

"Focus!"

"I am!" She lied.

"Then what did i just say?"

"... You told me to focus."

"Before that."

"... Something about how we need to hurry this up so you can get back to snow white and the other dwarves?"

A shadow of a smile crossed his face but he refused to laugh. "Clarke we need to take this seriously, if Heda thinks i'm wasting valuable time messing around she will kill me." He said lookindg around a little nervously remembering her parting words after she had walked Clarke to him, he had been smart enough not to comment about her bloodied hands Clarke didn't have a scratch on her so she must of taken her anger out on the walls. "I don't want her angry at me and i dont want you to lose this fight ... So please ... Please focus." He pleaded.

He was right, she was doing this to prove she was a good enough leader for her people and leaders didn't act like children ... Even the ones that were kids didn't act as immature as she had been lately. Taking a deep breath and focusing fully on the task ahead of her she nodded at Connor seriously as she stood up and brushed the dirt from her trousers before taking up the defensive stance he taught her last week.

"Ok. Go again."

He struck quickly trying to catch her of guard but surprisingly she blocked his blow with her right arm and struck back with her other fist which he only just dodged by ducking and then quickly slid back out of her reach. They continued this for another ten minutes Connor only landed one punch to the side of her chest when she didn't move away quickly enough and Clarke hadn't yet managed to get him.

"Why are we fist fighting anyway? ... I thought we had weapons?" She asked breathlessly.

"You will but if Nia knocks your sword out of your hand at any point then you can fight her off until you have the chance to get back your sword."

That made sense. "Oh because i was just going to ask her politely if she could pass it back ... But i suppose your way works to."

He didn't smile ... Right promised to be serious.

He struck again aiming for her head but she see the drop of his shoulder before he lunged and was expecting it, she ducked the blow and he followed with his other fist this time aiming for her stomach, twisting her body to the side she dodged it, her new position abled her to have a clear shot at the side of his head when he over reached and she took the oppurtunity her fist colliding with his cheek bone and knocking him off balance making him hit the floor. He rolled with the momentum and was on his feet again quickly, shooting her an approving nod.

"Better ... Now that your warmed up ... And focusing properly ... Time for weapons."

 **A/N Hey people so sorry for the delay getting this up but i accidently deleted the whole chapter and had to start again. (Shame cos i really liked how it was written in that one) Also my birthday was last week (yay!) and apparently its rude if you dont show up to your night out ... Then came the two day hangover (must be getting old) but now its done and its up! This is another filler chapter before the battle against Nia which i have nearly finished (and will make sure i dont accidently delete it) love to hear your opinions of everything so far and thanks for all previous reviews, pm's, follows and favourites your all lovely people also thanks for sticking with the story so far! X**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi people! Just wanted to say another thanks for all your lovely reviews you dont know how much i love reading what you think, also thanks for all the belated birthday messages much appreciated ;) i'm not very good at writing sword fighting scenes so please forgive me for this as its probably a complete anticlimax :( I have only just this minute put the final touches to this and i am extremely sleep deprived so if anything that doesn't make sense or theres spelling mistakes blah blah blah then i apologise let me know and i will change stuff when i get the chance, i hope you enjoy this chapter and i look forward to hearing what you think. Thanks again! Xx**

Two weeks passed in a blur, it felt like only two days ago to Clarke that she had started properly training with Connor, learning where her feet must be placed ... How she needs to move ...When she should tense her muscles ... When she should relax them ... Trying to remember to lower her chin slightly when defending herself. Again she hardly see Lexa during this time, she had been coming down to watch Clarke train but had found it hard not to interrupt with constant snippets of advice and when Clarke had to see the Commanders face fall time and time again everytime she failed to block a blow or got knocked to the floor she requested Lexa stopped turning up and watching. The truth was she always fought better when Lexa wasn't there ... Maybe it was something to do with the fact it was becoming more difficult to keep her eyes off the brunette. They had become closer with every passing day, Clarke had of course taken the oppurtunity to share Lexa's bedroom seeing as hers was completely trashed but the Commander had failed to offer the blonde another empty room and had conveniently forgotten to tell her when her room was repaired and replaced with all new things, while her days were filled with training her nights were filled with enjoyable conversations and flirtatious banter with Lexa, gentle kisses were exchanged before falling in to exhausted sleep, Clarke's body too tired to even try for anything more and Lexa never once pushed the issue she seemed to already know how Clarkes body was feeling and seemed content to just sleep next to the blonde and wake up with her each morning.

Six days in to her intense training sessions Clarke had been surprised to see Jade stepping forward from the shadows with a weird look on her face, she hadn't had time to go see the stall worker or her younger brother since everything kicked off. She approached her when they had a water break hoping the few minutes rest would help ease the aches and pains running through her body and also that it would be enough time for Jade to get whatever she wanted to say off her chest.

"Hi ... How have you been?" Clarke asked politely.

"Fine."

Clarke frowned slightly, Jade seemed kind of pissed off at her by the tone she was using and the blonde wasn't used to seeing her act like this, they had always got along well.

"And Nathaniel?"

"Fine."

"... Ok, so ... What's wrong?"

Jade folded her arms and raised an eyebrow in disbelief as if to say the answer was obvious but Clarke still stood there feeling confused.

"Is it true?" Jade asked after a tense silence.

"You're going to have to be more specific if you want me to answer that." Clarke grinned.

"Oh come on Clarke the whole city has been talking about it for days ... That you are fighting the Ice Queen next week ... That you have no experience and yet its to the death?"

Oh that.

"Yes." Clarke replied simply with a shrug.

Jade unfolded her arms and let them fall limply to her side, surprise filling her eyes at Clarkes confirmation. "Why?"

Not really wanting to go over everything Clarke shrugged again and attempted at another piece of humour. "Because she was mean to me."

Before the other woman could reply with more than a huff a different voice rang out from behind the blonde, diverting their attention.

"I thought anyone coming to watch you was distracting?"

Clarke turned to watch Lexa her heart beating harder the closer she got, her eyes lingering on her lips for longer than was polite before continuing the journey to meet her gaze but this time the Commander was openly glaring at Jade who had still not taken her eyes off Clarke.

"Don't worry I'm going ... Come find me when you feel like acting like an adult Clarke ok?" She said clearly annoyed before whirling round and walking away quickly.

Clarke frowned as she watched her walk away it seemes she really couldn't go very long without having at least one person pissed at her ... She shook her head and then turned to face Lexa again only to find her glaring at her instead.

... Make that two people pissed at her.

"What?"

Lexa wasted no time replying. "You tell me to stay away so that you can concentrate but she gets to distract you as much as she wants? How long has she been coming down here? Everyday? Is that the real reason you wanted me to be elsewhere?"

Clarke almost asked which of the mountain of questions she wanted answering first but stopped when she detected the look of pure jealousy that crossed the older womans face.

"... Is there something going on with you two?"

Clarke fought to keep the smirk off her face. "Like planning on taking over the world?. ... One food stall at a time..."

"You know exactly what i mean." She practicaly growled.

"Are you jealous Commander?" She grinned suggestively and toyed with the brunettes coat.

Lexa's face smoothed in to the mask of no emotion that was customary for her and stared at Clarke waiting for an answer to her questions.

"... Today was the first time she has been to see me, i didn't ask her to she just turned up-"

"But you didn't tell her to leave like you did me."

"I didn't tell you i asked you actually ... Lexa when your here my concentration goes walkabout and no matter how hard i try i spend more time watching you out of the corner of my eye than i do focusing on what Connor's trying to show me and then next thing i know ive landed on my arse ... I didnt even notice Jade arrive she was just suddenly there. ... But you ... I always notice you straight away... Does that answer your question?" Clarke finished blushing slightly at her openness.

Lexa's face softened in to a gentle smile as she wiped away a smudge of dirt on the side of Clarkes face her finger lingering against the skin. "Yes ... But you can't deny that she likes you."

"That is what is supposed to happen when your friends with someone." Clarke murmured leaning in to the brunettes touch.

"She likes you more than just a friend Clarke." Lexa explained watching the surprise fill her eyes followed by a frown and head shake. It was kind of amusing that Clarke was so unaware how desirable people found her.

"Even if that's true i don't like Jade ... Not in that way."

"Who do you like in that way?" The Commander whispered trailing her finger softly from Clarke's cheek to her lips.

"That would be telling."

"... I can keep a secret."

"Well in that case -"

A slight cough came from the training area and both women looked over to find Connor holding the sword back out towards Clarke signaling that it was time to continue practising.

"Duty calls." Clarke grinned.

"Can i at least stay this time?"

"I think you've distracted me enough for today Commander." The blonde whispered flirtatiously, pressing a small kiss to her cheek before walking away.

Lexa bit down on her bottom lip hard to stop herself reaching out and pulling Clarke back for a proper kiss, a weight was lifted when she was assured the blonde held no romantic feelings for Jade and as she left the two warriors to continue their training there was a definate spring in her step.

The day before her upcoming fight was used to rest, Connor insisting she had learnt everything he had to teach her and also because he didn't want to risk her having to fight with any accidental injuries. She had come a long way these past weeks, listening intently to everything he had to say and pushing herself passed her limits to achieve her goals. Even her jokes and sarcastic commemts had stayed at a minimum. She had learnt quickly and was now able to give as good as she got, Connor was happy to report to Lexa that morning to give her the final report on the blondes progress.

"How much has she improved?" Lexa asked from her chair not even waiting until he had reached her.

"A great deal Heda, she has adapted quickly to fighting with a sword and is very skilled using her fists. She is quick on her feet and her reflexes are impressive."

"What do you think of her chances tomorrow based on what you've seen?" She questioned her eyes burning in to his own as if she was trying to read his thoughts, she hated not being able to see Clarke fight with her own eyes before she had to face Nia, it made her uneasy because of the uncertainty of it all.

"I think she has as much chance as any other warrior Heda ... She has really pushed herself ... I'm very impressed with how quickly she has learnt everything. I told her to rest today in preparation for tomorrow, i hope that's ok?"

Pushing herself to her feet Lexa nodded towards him. "It wouldn't be very productive if she had to endure the fight with added aches and pains, it was a good decision Connor."

Knowing this was an end to the conversation Connor bowed before his Heda and left the room surprised to pass Indra and a dark haired girl on his way out, he nodded respectfully towards the woman and smiled gently at Indra ... He had missed his conversations with her and she had been gone for quite a long time, he was curious about what she had been up to but wasn't stupid enough to ask when she obviously had news for their Commander, keeping his questions to himself he left without a word.

Lexa watched as Indra and Octavia approached, placing her hands behind her back and nodding to them after they kneeled in front of her she gestured for them to speak.

"We need to see Clarke as soon as possible." Octavia spoke bluntly earning herself a glare from her mentor.

"And why is that?" Lexa replied raising an eyebrow clearly unimpressed.

Octavia swallowed and adjusted her tone to include the respect Lexa deserved. "There's been some changes back at camp, Kane is having difficulty convincing all of the Sky People that a truce with grounders is a good idea."

Lexa frowned at the information. "There was no objections a month ago what's changed?"

Indra spoke up. "Pike, he was part of another group of Sky People that found their way to Arkadia and he wasted no time trying to convince the rest of them that we are the enemy. He is pushing for a vote for a new Chancellor and obviously wants the job and some people are taking him seriously enough for him to pose a threat Commander."

Never a dull moment with these people ... Always some drama she had to deal with.

"I see ... And what does this have to do with Clarke?"

"A lot of people have a huge amount of respect for her after all she has done to keep them safe ... Kane doesn't have much chance of winning against Pike ... The only person we think has a chance of beating him is Clarke ... We need her to come home and run for Chancellor." Octavia explained.

Lexa stilled at the idea, even if by some miracle she won tomorrow she would have to leave pretty much straight away. The Commander knew Clarke would not even consider staying in Polis now not when her people needed her ... No matter what happened tomorrow she had lost Clarke. The reality of it caused her breath to hitch and her chest to ache, they had spent all their free time together these past two weeks and she had enjoyed every second of the blondes company, laughing at her stupid comments, gazing in to her eyes as they shared stories from their lives, sharing soft kisses while trying to hold back from taking things further, waking up with her still in her arms ... And now no matter what the outcome of tomorrow that was all going to be stopped because one way or another she was going to be leaving her.

"Why did you not just kill him Indra?" Lexa asked angrily surprising both women with the sudden rage and the question.

"... Because that would make the other Sky People believe everything he has been trying to tell them ... That we are nothing more than animals and not to be trusted." Indra explained watching the Commander curiously, usually Lexa would of known something like that wasn't an option in the circumstances and she never killed without a good reason.

"So can we see Clarke?" Octavia asked again.

"No. You do not breath a word of this until after tomorrow. She has an upcoming ... Event that she needs to focus all of her energies on, she can't afford to be distracted by something like this not now."

"Its true?" Indra questioned looking shocked at her Commanders nod. "We heard talk of it when we arrived but thought it was just rumours."

"She will be fine." Octavia interrupted confident in her words, when both women looked at her she shrugged. "Its Clarke ... She always pulls something out of her sleeve."

"Well i'm glad you have such faith in her." Lexa said sarcastically.

Always pulls something out of her sleeve ... Seriously? Thats the best the girl could come up with? Her friend was facing one of the most evil women in a fight to the death and the words she used to comfort herself was that Clarke always pulled something out of her sleeve?

Indra noticed the look on Heda's face and new they were in dangerous territory. "Then we will speak to Clarke tomorrow Commander? Explain things to her then?"

"If she survives ... Yes." Lexa answered turning her back to hide the hurt at saying those words. She waved her hand dismissively behind her signalling to the two women they were dismissed.

Meanwhile Clarke was relaxing on Lexa's bed wrapped in a towel after a long soak in the bath which had felt like heaven on her body, she was resting her head against a pile of pillows as she read a book.

The door opened and in walked the Commander who stopped in her tracks when she noticed the blonde had next to nothing on her body, suddenly feeling flustered when she realised she was staring, her libido going crazy. "... Erm sorry ... I'll come back in a minute when your dressed."

"Woah wait a minute. You have food ... I can smell it." Clarke replied peering interestingly over the top of her book her eyes searching for and finding the food in Lexa's hands.

The Commander grinned at her words. "You and food have a very weird connection ... You seem to have a sense for when its within a few feet of you."

"Its a blessing and a curse." Clarke sighed dramatically and stuck out her bottom lip.

"Im sure it is." Lexa laughed handing over a plate making sure her eyes didn't linger anywhere for too long.

"After all the effort i've been going through i thought both plates were for me." Clarke joked sitting up and digging in straight away.

"That's because your greedy."

"Yeah well ... Your old." Clarke replied trying to disguise her grin.

"I'm only a couple of years older than you!" Lexa said in a slightly high pitched voice.

"Alright calm down ... We dont want your dentures falling out ... It might put me off my food."

"I doubt anything could cause that." Lexa mumbled making the blonde grin at their banter. "Didn't your mother ever teach you to respect your elders?"

"Nope." Clarke joked. "Is there where you lecture me on how things were different back in your day?"

Lexa held back the smirk and ignored her, focusing on her own food instead.

"What's the matter? No comeback? ... Or maybe you didn't hear me ... Maybe we need to sort you out one of those hearing aid thingys... You was around when they got invented right?"

"I suppose you think you hilarious hmmm?" Lexa replied.

"Sometimes ... It comes and goes ... Kind of like your memory." Clarke chuckled at the Commanders face which was looking less than amused.

Pushing her plate to the side she held the towel in place and moved to the edge of the bed pulling Lexa closer to her and kneeling so their faces were only inches apart. "Still kind of hot though." She whispered.

Lexa released a shaky breath at the close proximity of their lips, knowing she just had to tug at the towel and Clarke would be in front of her completely naked wasn't helping to keep her hands to herself but before she could take a step back to compose herself Clarke closed the gap between them pushing her lips against the brunette's forcefully. They had been skirting around the sleeping together again issue for the past two weeks and Clarke for one didn't want to waste any more time, running her hand up the Commanders neck and scraping her nails back down causing Lexa to shudder and let out a moan.

"Clarke ... Wait." Lexa said hoarsely gripping Clarke's hands in her own to stop her from being distracted again.

"What?" The blonde asked slightly out of breath. "You don't have more stuff to do today do you? I thought we could spend the day together." She grinned suggestively.

Lexa opened her mouth to explain how she didnt think it was the best idea ... Clarke should be resting ... Saving her energy not using it all up on her ... But what if the worst happened tomorrow and Lexa never got to touch her again ... Or be touched by her ... No she couldn't think like that it was too painful ... Getting lost in those blue eyes watching her waiting for an answer Lexa made her decision ... Pushing Clarke backwards on to the bed and climbing on top of her capturing her lips in a seemingly endless kiss she moaned in desire ... She was going to make this a day to remember.

Morning came all too quickly for the pair, Lexa stroking Clarke's arm gently she didn't want to wake her because then the blonde would begin to get ready for todays battle but she needed to touch her. Clarke stirred and eventually opened her eyes, after last night her whole body felt relaxed and satisfied, she grinned sleepily in Lexa's direction and stroked her cheek catching the look of fear that flashed through the brunettes eyes.

"Morning."

"Morning." Lexa whispered trying to keep her voice level.

"Are you ok?"

The brunette could only nod in reply and kiss Clarkes hand.

"I better get ready." Clarke said gently, getting up from the bed and going in search of her clothes. Lexa watching in silence until the blonde disappered in to the bathroom. As soon as she was out of sight the anxiety set in ... What if this was it? ... How would she cope? ... What if in less than an hours time Clarke was lying before her dead?

Clarke emerged ten minutes later all set to go, she was wearing a kind of hard leather jacket in an attempt at making it harder for a sword to penetrate through to her chest, along with leather trousers and her usual boots. Smoothing her clothes down just for something to do she glanced at the other woman who had also dressed and was hugging herself with a look of pure worry across her face.

The sound of a horn echoed through the room from outside signalling that it was time, Clarke offered Lexa a small smile which wasn't returned. "Its time ... I better go ... I'll see you in a bit?"

The Commander still didn't say a word just closed her eyes as if she could pretend this wasn't happening, so many emotions were running through her she couldn't seperate one from another, footsteps came closer and a soft kiss was pressed to the corner of her mouth before those same footsteps began to retreat towards the bedroom door.

"Wait."

Clarke stopped with her hand still reaching out towards the handle but didn't turn around she didn't want to see the hurt on Lexa's face.

"Please don't die." it was said so timidly like a child asking a parent not to leave when they were sure a monster was hiding under the bed. "I can't lose you ... I don't want to live in a world that your not part of anymore."

Sucking in a deep breath the blonde took the plunge and faced her lover with a fake reassuring smile. "You once told me death wasn't the end."

"... Yours would be the end for me." Lexa admitted walking closer, tears filling her green eyes and threatening to spill over.

Clarke knew the brunette had feelings for her ... Feelings that were definalty reciprocated. ... But Lexa was looking at her as if she was the whole world. She wanted to let her know that she felt exactly the same ... That at some point during their arguments ... Becoming friends again ... Then lovers ... That she had fallen completely for the Commander ... But if she let herself say the words and then died it would be harder for the brunette and Clarke didnt want that ... So instead of saying the words she kissed her again ... Slowly ... Deeply ... Hungrily ... Trying to put all of her emotions in to that one touch. When she pulled back Lexa looked slightly dazed her gaze unfocused and breathing heavy. Turning to leave again Clarke was pulled back around, hands were placed either side of her face forcing her eyes to meet those green ones that were staring at her intensely.

"... I love you." Lexa said firmly. Maybe it wasn't the right time to say it but like hell was she going to leave it unsaid with what was about to happen.

Before Clarke could say anything there was a knock at the door and Titus's voice sounded from the other side. "It is time to leave."

Clarke opened the door and smiled at Connor ignoring Titus completely ... God she hated him.

"Commander your presence is required immediatly, everyone is waiting for you ... And Wanheda of course."

"Fine." Lexa steeled herself, it didn't matter if Clarke didn't feel the same ... At least she had told the blonde how she felt. Laying her hand on the small of Clarkes back she nodded and whispered. "Good luck." and was rewarded with a smile and a wink.

"I dont need luck ... Perfection." Clarke quipped pointing to herself.

Offering a small smile she squeezed Clarke one more time before doing the hardest thing and walking away, when she was alone she let the tears run free and prayed that it wasn't going to be their last conversation.

Once the Commander left Clarke focused her attention on the bald man she disliked so much. "If things start to go wrong and it looks like i'm about to lose ... Promise me that you will stop Lexa doing anything stupid ... Keep her safe."

Titus looked surprised at her request. "Of course ... I will always do my duty ... I must admit i'm shocked you didn't trust Connor enough to do what you ask."

"I do trust him to do it ... But i have a suspicion that anyone that tries to stop her is going to die and i like him ... You on the other hand ..." she let the sentance trail off pretty sure she made herself clear.

Even though she had intended to insult him Titus had a new found respect for the blonde ... She obviously cared about the impact Lexa's interference would cause and wanted assurances the brunette would be kept safe, he watched Connor and Wanheda walk away in silence thinking maybe he had got the young woman a tiny bit wrong.

So now the time had really arrived, Clarke stood in the center of a courtyard area surrounded by a crowd of people, Nia was standing twenty feet away talking to a young girl, Clarke was pretty sure she was called Ontari and they seemed deep in conversation but that didn't stop Nia grinning at her like she was a new toy to play with.

Connor stepped closer to the blonde. "Remember what i said ... Sword fights never really last too long so this will be over quickly enough ... Either way."

"Great pep talk." Clarke grinned. "If you die ... It will be quick so don't worry."

"That's not what i meant."

"I know." She smiled patting his shoulder.

"She will try to make you uneasy but remember what you have learnt ... Go with your instincts ... Maybe throw out a few insults get her angry enough that she makes mistakes and strike as soon as you see an oppurtunity at a killing blow."

"This would be so much easier with a gun." Clarke muttered as it started to rain.

Connor passed her the sword and she clutched it to her side her other hand opening and closing in a nervous energy. "Remember why your doing this ... What your fighting for ... Your going to be fine Clarke i know you can do this."

She nodded her head to show she had been listening, the rain started to fall harder around them the sound seemed to echo her heartbeat and she blew out a breath trying to force herself calm, now the time arrived she was feeling nervous ... Why the fuck did she agree to this?...Connor walked away leaving her alone with her thoughts. "Fight the biggest bitch on the planet? Why not? ... Not like i have anything pressing to do ... Make sure its to the death ... Sure what have i got to lose? ... Just my life ... Way to go genius."

She watched as Ontari walked away leaving just her and the Ice Queen in the centre of the clearing, out of the corner of her eye she saw Lexa seat herself in the middle chair on the raised platform and face her direction never once taking her eyes off the blonde, Clarke couldnt make direct eye contact she knew it would be to distracting and right now she could only focus on one thing and that was the person standing in front of her looking like all her birthdays had come at once.

Titus stood and spoke in a carrying voice. "Today Nia of the Ice Nation and Clarke of the Sky People will enter a battle to the death, they fight for honour ... For freedom ... For victory ... Two people enter this fight but only one can be allowed to leave ... Begin!"

Wow only Titus could make such an important event sound so boring Clarke thought to herself before Nia raised her sword defensively and began to circle her. Clarke mirrored her movements waiting for a sign to show what the Ice Queens next move was.

"Scared Wanheda?" She called.

"Bored actually."

"Let's fix that shall we?" Nia smirked before she lunged bringing her sword about in a downward motion Clarke felt her wrist vibrating along with the sword as she blocked the attack, she was pleased to see Nia frown at the move.

"Not going to be as easy as you thought eh?" Clarke chuckled and made a kissing motion.

Nia snarled and struck again the time aiming for Clarke's side but again it missed its target as the blonde danced to the side glad she was remembering not to keep her feet rooted to the spot. Connors voice echoed through her mind. "Remember its the transfer of body weight and not your arm strength that gives force to you strikes ... Always retreat sideways when you can and not backwards ... Don't get forced in to a corner."

Several blows followed from Nia as she took her frustrations out on the woman before her, again all were blocked but this time Clarke was shaking one strike had been only a hairs breath from her face and if she hadn't leaned back when she did she would of lost a good chunk of skin.

Lexa watched as Nia advanced on Clarke once again, she was forcing the girl to constantly be in a defensive stance so that the blonde was yet to strike against her, her hand gripped the edge of her seat so tightly that her knuckles had turned white but she took no notice all she could focus on was Clarke. A vicious swipe was aimed at the blondes leg and she had to jump backwards to avoid it losing her footing as she did and falling on to her back, Nia advanced a look of victory already on her face.

Lexa felt as though her heart had stopped beating ... She couldn't let this happen ... Pushing herself to her feet intending on ending this ... She could only hope she got there in time ... Before she could take a step a hand gripped her shoulder and pulled her back she turned furiously and faced Titus shoving him to the ground and reaching for her sword ... Another hand grasped it stopping her.

"Commander stop and look." Connor pleaded pointing towards the fight area.

Lexa allowed her eyes to travel in that direction and see Clarke roll along the ground avoiding another series of downward blows. Nia's roar of annoyance met her quickly pushed herself to her feet with amazing speed and started her own attack ... Finally.

Clarke lunged, twirled and dealt out a flurry of attacks all of which were parried by the Queen ... Clarke could feel the tiredness in her arms and her back ... She could hear the blood rushing around her head ... Connor had told her once you start getting tired you get careless ... She needed to find a way to end this quickly ... She ducked as another strike came but left herself open and Nia was quick to take the oppurtunity to land a blow with the handle of her sword connecting it to Clarke's stomach, pushing out all the air in the girls lungs as she doubled over and then kicked her to the floor making Clarkes own weapon fall from her hands as her back hit the ground for a second time ... Only this time she couldn't catch a breath.

Nia kicked the sword further away leaving her completely defenceless, she straddled the blonde and laughed leaning her head closer she whispered joyfully. "And now you die ... But before you go i want you to know that all your people are going to die Wanheda ... I will make sure of it ... Ontari will make sure of it ... And your little Commander? ... She will join you soon ... I promise you that."

Clarke had been laying there ready to accept her fate ... Her muscles hurt ... Pretty much everywhere hurt ... But when Nia mention Lexa she felt a surge of adrenaline. ... She couldn't let anything happen to the brunette not now. "I love you." whispered through her mind ... No way was she going without a fight.

Pulling her head backwards she slammed it forward again causing a burst of blood from the Ice Queens nose, her hands automatically raising to her face dropping her weapon in the process, rolling to the side to help dislodge the bitch off her Clarke pounded her fists against the older womans face so fast it was a blur ... Fuck the training this was instinct. A blow to the side of her own head knocked her to the side slightly and she felt something thick roll down the side of her head and she was certain it wasn't sweat, tangling her hands in to the greying hair she smashed her head repeatedly against the hard ground until Nia groaned in pain.

Without taking her eyes of the woman beneath her she searched blindly for the Queens dropped blade, her fingers gripped something solid and she pressed it between her ribs tensing her body as she prepared to put all of her weight in to her next attack she paused when she heard Nia's voice especially because there was an almost pleading lilt to it.

"If you kill me ... Your people still die ..." She spat out blood and coughed. "Ontari is preparing an army to take out your people ... Then they will strike against the Commander and all the Clans that remain loyal to her ... Many lives will be lost ... It will be the biggest war anyone has ever seen ... Spare me and i will withdraw them."

Lexa watched as Clarke got the upper hand, relief flooded through her ... It was over ... She frowned as the blonde failed to deliver the final blow and leaned down lower ... They were having a fucking conversation? ... Just finish it ...

Clarke wasn't even tempted to accept the offer, she knew Nia was vindictive and trying to save her own skin. "Go to hell."

Nia's face went from pleading to snarling in an instant. "I'm sure there will be a special place just for you when you join me there." She hissed.

Shoving the sword through the older womans ribs until she couldn't push any further, she pulled it out and watched the blood flow freely quickly creating a puddle around them, just before the light disappeared from Nia's eyes Clarke leaned forward and whispered. "Yeah ... Its called a throne bitch."


	16. Chapter 16

The sound of her blood rushing around her head was all she could hear as she stared down at the body beneath her, she felt strangely numb as though she was looking through someone else's eyes. Maybe it was the shock of finding herself still alive or the surprise of just how easily she killed someone when she was angry enough. She studied the lifeless form taking note that Nia's gaze was staring above her left shoulder empty and unseeing.

 _Ding dong the witch is dead._ Clarke thought to herself. Dead ... Nia was actually gone ... By her hand. She had taken away the Ice Nation's Queen ... Against all odds she had won. A huge part of her knew it was luck more than skill that secured her victory ... If Nia hadn't decided to mock Clarke before delivering the final blow then the blonde wouldn't of even had a chance to defend herself but she had and that had been the Ice Queens final mistake.

Still focusing on the blood surrounding her as she remained half leant over the still body and noticing it also covered her hands she felt a weird kind of facination with the red liquid ... The old Clarke would of retreated back in to a depressive state and felt guilty for taking a life but right now all she could think about was her people were safe ... Her fellow Ambassadors could no longer claim she was a weak leader for her people ... She had earned her spot in the Coalition ... She had been challenged by one of the most vicious members and had emerged victorious.

Lost in her thoughts for what felt like hours but could of been no more than a minute or so, her senses slowly returned to her bringing her gently from her daze, she could smell a copper tint in the air but also the scent of rain which continued to fall, a soft chanting sound met her ears and only when she focused did it become louder allowing her to hear the words from the crowd that still surrounded her.

"Wanheda! ... Wanheda! ... Wanheda!..."

Finally lifting her eyes from the lifeless form below her she scanned the people that surrounded her, their faces showing newfound respect as they continued to cheer for her, searching for familiar faces she was surprised to find Octavia grinning widely at her. _When did she even get here?_ Next to her Indra offered her a slight nod before whispering something to her protégé and walking off. Conor was eyeing Clarke proudly his arms clasped behind his back and a small smirk playing across his lips.

Finally her eyes found the one person they had been seeking, if Clarke thought Connor had looked proud it was nothing compared to how Lexa was watching her. The Commander stood tall as thougn Clarke's victory had empowered her in some way, her chin raised and head held high and her eyes burned with a fierce pride as she studied the blonde from where she still stood on the raised platform.

Lexa raised an arm in to the air, silently calling for the crowd to quiet and they obeyed without question. "The Ambassador of the Sky People stands victorious! ... She has earned her right to live! ... And also earned the respect of her equals ... The Ice Queen however is dead!" At these words Lexa looked towards Prince Roan before continuing. "Long live the King."

Clarke stood from her potition and watched as Roan began to slowly walk towards the Commander, his eyes surveying Clarke until he nodded his head in an act of respect ... Barely keeping the grin off his face ... She had given him a new title which would allow him to return home ... That's all he ever wanted.

Clarke returned the gesture feeling a pang of confusion ... She had just killed his mother and yet he looked almost happy? _There must be some severe mother-son issues in that family_

Before he could take his place at Heda's side however a new voice rang through the silence. "Oh I don't think so somehow." Clarke searched for the voice that was calling out through the crowd and frowned as Ontari emerged glaring at Wanheda with nothing short of pure hatred. "In the unlikely event that my Queen died-"

 _Obviously not that unlikely seeing as she is laying at my feet and becoming colder with every passing second._ Clarke thought to herself.

"-She left me with clear instructions on what was to happen next."

Clarke remembered the words uttered by the Queen moments before her death, a division of the Clans and the threat of a war ... A huge war, she needed to warn Lexa as soon as possible, her feet automatically moved towards her lover as soon as she had the thought causing Ontari to focus on her again and with even more venom in her glare than before, Clarke stopped in her tracks to return the look.

"Roan will not be King ... And he will certainly not be welcomed home." She sneered. "I have been chosen by my people and my Queen to be the next leader. I will continue her legacy ... I will keep my promises to her." Ontari continued her eyes burning in to Clarke's threateningly. "I will honour her memory and i will have revenge." She finished quietly enough that only Clarke heard her clearly.

Scoffing at the last comment Clarke raised an eyebrow dubiously, she had just killed a Queen like fuck was she going to let some mouthy girl think she could scare her now. Before the person in question could say anything about the blondes reaction to her words Roan stepped forward menacingly.

"What bullshit is this? ... I am next in line! Its my right to be King!"

"Not according to your mother." Ontari jibed.

"Well incase you hadn't noticed his mother isn't actually saying a whole lot at the moment ... Busy being dead and everything." Clarke interrupted watching as Ontari's hands balled in to fists.

"Or your people." The girl continued as though Clarke had not spoken. "They voted for me to be their Queen if anything happened to your mother ... They do not want you."

"Nia reigned with cruelty and controled with fear, if the vote happened when she was alive then the people would of voted the way she wanted them to, why dont you call for a new vote now ... See who the people really want to lead them?" Clarke suggested innocently, checking her nails for dirt as though the conversation didnt really concern her but inside she hoped it would be met with consideration ... If Roan were King then Ontari would have difficulty raising an army good enough to defeat Lexa and the Clans that would remain loyal to her.

Roan eyed Clarke gratefully, hope filled his chest ... If he could just convince his people that life under his rule would be better than what it was like with his mother he had a chance of going home. "I agree ... I will speak to my people."

"They are already my people!" Ontari snarled.

"We will see ..." He replied before walking away Ontari following quickly looking openly worried at the turn of events.

Tense silence filled the air, eyes slowly returning to Clarke again now that any distractions had left.

"... Now that you have witnessed victory ... Its time to feast!" Lexa called out, drawing more pleased cheers from the crowd as they began to disperse.

Two warriors approached Clarke and lifted the Ice Queens body removing it from her sight leaving behind nothing but a patch of red on the concrete floor... She didn't even spare a thought as to what would happen to it ... Couldnt bring herself to care. Connor cleared his throat to announce his presence.

"Hey Chihuahua you ok?"

"Yep." He replied simply. Placing a hand on her shoulder he gently steered her towards a medical tent. "The Commander wants your head wound looked at before the feast starts."

"Uh huh." Clarke nodded her agreement, she felt no pain but suspected once the adrenaline wore off it was going to hurt like a bitch.

"So you kicked arse huh?" Connor smiled as she answered with a shrug. "I think you did great Sky Girl, there was a few moments where i got a bit worried ... But you fought back ... Didn't give in ... All signs of a true warrior."

Clarke didn't mention the fact that she had just gotten lucky ... She didn't think she was going to share that with anyone. "I'm going to continue to train though ... Hone my skills ... Expand on my perfection." She grinned causing him to groan at her words and tilt his head back to the sky as if praying for her to stop referring to herself like that.

She silently cursed herself for being right when the throbbing of her head started as she was being stitched up ... Refusing pain relief thank you very much she had been informed alcohol would be available at the feast and she wanted to enjoy some. The sound of the tent flap lifting and falling back in to place drew her attention to the entrance and she smiled softly as Lexa's eyes scanned her body taking in the injuries.

"Commander."

"Ambassador." Lexa returned the greeting continuing with the formalities while the healer was still present, finishing up he ordered Clarke to make sure she didn't over do things before leaving the women alone.

As soon as his footsteps had faded Lexa closed the distance between them coming to a stop at the side of the bed. "So you won."

"Really? What gave it away?" Clarke joked.

Lexa ignored the teasing tone and ran her fingers softly across the blondes jaw smiling when she heard a sharp intake of breath. "I'm glad you did." She whispered leaning forward slightly brushing her lips softly against the blondes.

"Me too." Came the murmered reply.

Capturing her lips fully this time Lexa released a moan as Clarke returned the kiss eagerly, she had been so worried that the blonde would lose and be taken from her forever ... That she would never get to run her hands over that soft skin ... Kiss those perfect lips ... Wake up next to her in the mornings and watch her sleep soundly ... But she had defied the odds and come out on top, now Lexa never wanted to let her go. Running her fingers from the blondes jaw up to her hair she gripped it tightly keeping her in place so she could deepen the kiss. Her thumb made contact with the newly stitched injury causing Clarke to pull away with a hiss.

"I'm sorry." Lexa offered sincerely, silently scolding herself for not being more gentle.

"Not that i'm complaining but why are you here? I thought you would be at the feast already." She faked a gasp. "Or did you come here with the intention of seducing me while everyone else is distracted by food?"

Lexa chuckled and laced her fingers through Clarke's entwining their hands together. "The feast can not start without the guest of honour, i've come to escort you there."

"The great Commander lowering herself to such a menial task?" She said in mock outrage. "If your not careful people will start to talk."

Lexa studied the woman before her, the way she held herself with a new found confidence and gazed back at her with eyes brimming with humour. "Let them." She shrugged.

Chuckling Clarke drew the dark haired woman back against her and tilted her head up silently asking for another brush of lips. Lexa hesitated for a split second she knew she should inform her of what was happening back at Arkadia ... That there was trouble brewing ... Trouble that she had a chance of stopping if she volunteered to stand for Chancellor ... But she couldn't bring herself to say the words ... In her head she tried convincing herself she was keeping quiet so Clarke could enjoy her victory without any added worries but in her heart she knew she kept her silence only to keep Clarke close to her for a while longer, instead she lowered her lips and kissed the blonde once more gently this time so not to cause any more pain.

Reluctantly she pulled away after a few moments. "Come on, we should get to the celebrations."

Clarke nodded in agreement her eyes heavy lidded with lust. "Ok ... But first i need to tell you something."

She proceeded to fill the Commander in on everything Nia had said ... The war she had planned and Ontari's place in everything ... Their plans to overthrow Lexa's rule and take her place. When she had finished she was surprised to find Lexa smirking.

"I already had an inkling on what Nia was trying to do Clarke, she was not as sneaky and unpredictable as she liked to think. Don't worry i have it all under control ... Now its time to relax and forget your burdens for the night ... Now is the time for fun."

"And alcohol ... I was specifically promised alcohol."

Lexa laughed. "And alcohol."

When they made their way to the middle of the city there was already a party atmosphere,the rain had stopped and people were eagerly waiting for Wanheda and began cheering as soon as they spotted her. A drink was thrust in her direction and people gathered to be near her, she took a sip of her beverage pleasently surprised at the sweet taste and enjoying the burn it left in her throat ...definatly alcoholic. She listened to the praises of the people around her and joined in on the conversations.

An hour or so later Connor appeared at her side his eyes scanning the crowd looking for any threat against the woman he was protecting. "Enjoying your party?"

Clarke swallowed the rest of her drink before answering. "It has alcohol so what do you think?"

"I think you need to slow down if you want to make it to the end of the night." He smirked eyeing her now empty cup. "I don't really fancy carrying your unconsious arse all the way up to your room ... Sorry i mean Heda's room."

"Ok number one you should be honoured to be able to lay your hands on me Chihuahua and number two I have to sleep there my room was destroyed thank you very much."

"Please Clarke ...i'm short not stupid, your room was sorted the day after it was destroyed ... You just don't want to be away from the Commander."

Clarke was surprised at the information, Lexa never said her room was ready but then again she never even thought to ask, she was too busy enjoying her company and waking up next to her each morning. Frowning at Connor she made her way towards one of the stalls that held nothing but alcohol and a few bowls of food, she picked up a small orange pepper and went to take a bite but a hand swiftly held her wrist stopping her action.

"You don't want to do that. That is a very hot chilli, they are for a competition later to see who is brave enough to eat the most." Lexa grinned still not removing her hand instead she gently ran her thumb over Clarke's knuckles.

The moment was interrupted by Titus approaching them. "Commander Indra wishes to speak with you it sounded important best not to keep her waiting."

Clarke wanted to tell him to piss off, it was always him that popped up and ruined any moment they got together she settled for huffing loudly and rolling her eyes, Lexa shot her an apologetic glance and walked away leaving them alone. Titus had his back to her as he watched the brunette walk away. Clarke was suddenly struck with an idea the alcohol in her system egging her on, as quietly as she could she picked up one of the small chillies and pulled off part of the end squeezing the juice in to the cup of drink that was closest to Titus and rubbing the remaining part around the rim hoping he helped himself to that one.

He turned his gaze back to the blonde as soon as his Commander was out of sight, she forced an innocent expression on to her face as he picked up the chilli infused drink closest to him. "You fought well Wanheda ... I must admit i did not think you would win."

"I guess I'm just full of surprises."

"Hmmmm ... And now you get to return home, you are healed and no longer in danger ... Now you can stop being such a distraction."

Swallowing her anger at his words and tone she opted instead to just smile sweetly at him hoping he would hurry up and take a sip of his drink.

"Have you tried the chicken yet?" He asked in mock politeness.

"I lost my appetite actually."

"Just as well i suppose ... Its dry and tasteless."

"Matches your humour then doesn't it." She replied before she could stop herself.

He raised an eyebrow at her comment but said nothing raising his glass to his lips instead. Clarke turned and walked away knowing she would not be able to hide the smile that had already spread across her face, she had just reached Connor when a coughing fit drew everyones attention to the Flamekeeper that was now spluttering with a very red face his mouth wide open as if willing the air around him to soothe the fire on his tongue and in his throat.

A few people rushed forward thinking he was choking and started patting his back but he shrugged them off reaching for another drink and swallowing it all quickly, once he recovered he turned towards Clarke who was watching him with disinterest quietly sipping her own beverage. "You did this." He spat furiously.

"Did what?"

"You spiked my drink!"

"How did i do that exactly? You didn't even have a drink when you first started talking to me and you was watching me the whole time, unless i have some superpower that you know of?" She waited for him to say something else but he didn't reply just glared at her.

"That's what i thought ... So it couldn't of possibly been me." She finished innocently taking another sip to hide her grin.

Titus glared at the small crowd that was watching them both. "Whoever finds it funny to put chilli in to the drinks ... I suggest you stop because i will find out who finds it acceptable to act like a child."

He walked away without another word and Clarke chuckled quietly, turning to the side she found Connor watching her suspiciously. "You put the chilli in his drink didn't you."

"Totally." She shrugged. "The mans an idiot he deserves to be bought down every so often."

Connor laughed along with her. "I have a feeling its going to get boring around here when you go home."

"...Acually I'm thinking of staying. My people are safe, they don't exactly need me to be there, i can always visit if i feel like it ... I mean Lexa asked me to think about it ..."

"I certainly did, does this mean you accept my offer?" Came a voice from behind her.

Lexa stood there with a mixture of happiness and hope in her eyes making the blonde infront of her practically melt and want to give her anything that would keep her looking like that.

"Did no one teach you its rude to listen in on other people's conversations."

"Did no one teach you its rude to change the subject when someone asks you a question?" Lexa teased stepping closer. "Does this mean you'll stay? ... Here? ... With me?" She asked again quietly.

Clarke's eyes travelled to the Commanders lips wanting more than anything to taste them, the thought alone made her her heart speed up and desire to flood through her body.

"I don't think Chihuahua would be able to handle it if i left." She murmered.

Lexa smiled. "I don't think it would be just him that would be affected by your absence."

"Your right ...Titus would be upset too."

Lexa rolled her eyes at the comment but her breath caught in her throat at the look in Clarke's eyes as she leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Why don't we go and finish the celebrations in your room?"

 **A/N I am so sorry for the delay I haven't really had the motivation to write lately but now I've got some ideas for the next few chapters this is another filler chapter to set things up for the next part of the story. Just a little warning the next chapter will be rated M so no readers under 18 pls hope you enjoyed it all so far and i'll have the next part done and uploaded in a few days. Thanks for all your reviews favourites and follows it really is appreciated. Until next time! X**


End file.
